


The Street Rat & The Scoundrel

by Lula_Landry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Aladdin (Disney Movies) References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awesome Leia Organa, Coruscant (Star Wars), Developing Friendships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, First Love, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Inspired by Aladdin (Disney Movies), Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, POV Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Skywalker Family Feels, The Force, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 76,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lula_Landry/pseuds/Lula_Landry
Summary: Rey is a street rat and scavenger with no money, parents or resources. Just when she thinks things couldn’t get any worse, something outstandingly awful happens. Rey catches the attention of Kylo Ren, a powerful man with everything she lacks: wealth, family and influence. How does a garbage picker from a backwater outpost become entangled with a scoundrel prince from the most powerful dynasty in the galaxy? Worst. Day. Ever. Or... maybe not.- Where Ben shows Rey a whole new world and she decides to save it. Literally.“Now when did you last let your heart decide?” - Aladdin inAladdin
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 119
Kudos: 183





	1. One Jump

“Happy birthday!” 

Rey scowled at the beaming face of her best friend. Finn was probably her _only_ friend but that still didn’t give him the right to look so skrogging happy on a day when everything was going wrong for her. 

Rey had woken up choking on a steady stream of fine yellow Jakku sand hitting her face. Unfortunately, last night’s storm caused further cracks in the ‘roof’ of her home. The rusted All-Terrain Imperial Walker was a dicey place at the best of times, but now she’d have to solder shut the half dozen holes that had appeared thanks to unforgiving desert weather. 

Rey was so distracted thinking about the additional work on her already full plate that she’d torn one of only two tunics she owned while getting dressed. The weave of her top was threadbare and mended in multiple places, but she wasn’t about to waste precious credits on new clothes. She added sewing to her list of things to do. 

And then she’d hopped onto her speeder- a rust orange clunker she loved more than life itself- just before noticing the sandy metal plating on which it was parked was stained. The vehicle had leaked precious coolant overnight. Not only did she have to buy more of the blue liquid, she also had to find flexible couplings and a rubberised hose to replace the damaged parts. Plus, she was now limited to distances her own two feet could carry her, which wasn’t great when one was a scavenger working for Unkar Plutt.

Rey had lived on Jakku her whole life. It was a planet of endless deserts where water was scarce, plants hardly grew and only the toughest of animals survived. Her personal life was just as desolate. She was an orphan whose only knowledge of her parents was that they’d sold her to Unkar when she was five. 

Unkar Plutt was the junk boss in their remote parts. He controlled a small army of thugs who made sure he maintained a monopoly on all trades at Niima Outpost. Rey had earned her independence by becoming his best scavenger. Many of the locals resented her for an inexplicable ability to locate starship junkers previously buried under hot sand for decades, but Rey couldn’t explain her instincts. All she knew was she’d be a fool to question her internal nudges after they had steered her right so many times. 

Rey was only eighteen-years-old but some days she felt twice that age. She had to keep constant vigil so others didn’t take advantage of her status as a small human female with no protection. It wouldn’t be so bad if she was big and strong like a Wookiee but that wasn’t her reality.

Finn’s friendship was an unexpected bonus. He’d arrived on Jakku a couple of years ago, as hollow-eyed and jumpy as a boy could be. Rey wasn’t sure they would have become friends if she hadn’t felt sorry for him. The day they met she rescued him from one of Unkar’s thugs and took him under her wing, teaching Finn the art of scavenging and introducing him to life at Niima Outpost. She’s expected him to take off on the next inter-planetary transport but to her surprise he’d hung around. 

He was a different man now to the one she’d first protected, growing in confidence as he learnt the trade and her diametric opposite in personality. While Rey kept her head down and attempted prudence, Finn enjoyed a gossip and laugh with the locals, spending his credits drinking and playing sabacc. She wondered sometimes if she should be annoyed that he was more popular with the other scavengers than herself, but she didn’t care enough to change their perception of her.

She was who she was- worn thin by the life she led and wary of other beings because experience said all they wanted was to take advantage of her. Rey was glad she had Finn on her side, though she recognised there were days even he grew tired of her cynical point of view. She couldn’t help it. Jakku was a graveyard of broken dreams, reflecting the battle-torn starships that littered the surrounding desert.

“It’s not my birthday,” Rey snarled from where she lay beneath her speeder, wrench and hex-clamps in hand.

Finn swung inside the Walker’s first floor from a window in the ‘ceiling’ (the ship sat buried in the sand on its side), crouching down so he could look her in the face. “You know I know you don’t remember your actual date of birth. You also know I picked one for you after we met. Don’t pretend you’ve forgotten last year’s celebration where I got you those deep fried nuna legs,” Finn said, his smiled undimmed.

She sighed. “They were good. And stolen.”

“As if we could afford anything in the west end of Niima market,” he laughed. “Come on, time to head back there.” 

“My foot is still sore from falling off the side of that battlecruiser two weeks ago. If we’re caught, I won’t be able to run.” Rey tried not to wince as she recalled landing heavily on scrap metal and gouging her instep. Scavenging was risky business and she could account for every scar on her wiry frame.

“I’ll do all the work,” Finn assured her. “You just stand on the sidelines.”

Rey bit her lip, flaky from dehydration. She said nothing. 

“We need to go, Rey. Another hour and the midday sun will guarantee the decent stall owners have packed up and left. How could you come between me and the theft of your birthday present?”

She stood to her feet with a reluctant chuckle. “You’re such a laser brain.”

Finn was already bouncing on the balls of his feet. “So that’s a yes?”

Without her speeder, it took them a solid twenty minutes to walk to Niima Outpost. Rey suggested to Finn that if he was going to all the trouble of stealing her something expensive, he might want to try a bottle of coolant. Finn’s response was that birthday gifts needed to be frivolous. Why filch a practical item? 

“Something’s going on,” she murmured as soon as they stepped through rusted metal posts holding up signs for the market. “Why are the crowds so big?”

Finn shrugged. “Who cares? It’ll be easier to slide something out of someone’s pocket in the chaos.”

Rey rolled her eyes. She refused to steal. It was a matter of pride for her that no matter how many days she’d gone with only a single meal to sustain herself, she’d always bounced back with some extraordinary find. Finn, on the other hand, had decided long ago that thieving was acceptable so long as it was from the rich. He didn’t steal from Niima’s traders or its hard-working scavengers, but if he saw a particularly well-dressed off-worlder, they were considered fair game. Last year’s juicy nuna legs had come from the basket of an actual Duchess of Mandalore. At least, it was her servant’s basket. 

Rey followed Finn’s determined steps to the market’s west end where one could buy slabs of still bleeding Bantha meat, fresh meiloorun fruits and even bolts of zoosha fabric. She gazed at the deep green and purple cloths on display and thought of her torn tunic at home, permanently browned by Jakku’s dust and sand. She hated coming to Niima Market’s luxury end for this very reason; what good did it do seeing all the things she couldn’t have? 

The further they walked along the dusty street, the heavier the crowds became. At last they neared cooked food stalls and despite herself Rey’s mouth watered at the scent of grilling meats and vegetables. 

“Finn, is that Unkar?” she asked in disbelief.

Niima Outpost’s undisputed boss was a hefty male with fleshy features and skin that sat in thick folds. Unkar hailed from the planet Crul, an aquatic region far kinder to his biology than Jakku’s blazing hot sun, and it was rare for him to leave the shelter of his concession stand.

“What the kriff is he doing out here?” Finn asked in equal amazement. 

“I think there’s someone with him,” Rey said, standing on her tiptoes. “Dressed in black, surrounded by an entourage.”

A wicked grin lit up Finn’s face. “They must be pretty important for Unkar to be playing tour guide.”

A hard knot formed in the centre of Rey’s chest. “Finn, don’t.”

But her friend was already gone, sliding through the heavy press of bodies to get closer to Unkar and his wealthy guest. Unkar Plutt respected only one thing, and that was the amount of credits a being possessed. 

Rey stood just outside the dense circle of sentients, wringing her hands in concern. The blobfish was many things, but forgiving was not one of them. If Finn was caught, there’d be hell to pay.

The whole incident unfolded before her eyes like a bad holoplay.

Rey heard a shout and saw a scuffle. Suddenly, Finn broke free on the other side of the crowd. Rey sent up a prayer to the Maker as he took off running. He was quick, though not as quick as her on a good day. Her heart sank when a tall figure in black armour appeared, pushing aside bodies as easily as if they were made of air. In his hand was a wicked looking steel blade. 

Rey didn’t think, she reacted. Forgetting the ache in her foot she dove under tables, trying to get to Finn as quickly as she could. She ran toward him, tears forming in her eyes as a few feet in front of her the man in black pounced on Finn. She heard her friend groan, going down hard. Finn had the common sense to tuck and roll as he fell, but the armoured assailant stayed with him. The man in black lifted the big blade.

“No!” Rey screamed.

She leapt in the air, landing gracelessly beside Finn’s cringing figure. Rey raised her quarterstaff and stopped the savage blade with a loud clang, reverberations travelling painfully up her arms.

“Trudgen!” a voice bellowed, and to Rey’s amazement the armoured man froze. “You’re being a bit heavy handed with a pickpocket, aren’t you?”

Rey felt sick as another man in black approached, even bigger than the one who hovered over Finn. By his side waddled Unkar Plutt looking furious.

Trudgen lowered his blade and turned to face his master. “This thief dishonoured you by taking your belongings.”

“A parcel of colo claw fish is hardly in the same league as the state jewels of Coruscant,” the big man replied. 

Rey stared at the two males, her staff still held before her in a defensive position. They were both masked, though the bigger one had silver markings on his battle helmet, both dressed all in black, though Trudgen’s leathers were well worn while his master was wrapped in a cowl that was clearly expensive, its fabric flowing gracefully to the ground.

The one with the silver markings on his helm turned to Rey, his tone amused. “And what are you? A pickpocket’s bodyguard?”

“I- I’m Rey,” she stuttered before she could think. Immediately her cheeks turned scarlet as she realised her own foolishness. This lordling did not care about her name. “Finn is my friend.”

“You’re a very good friend, Rey,” the deep, electronically modulated voice declared. “Trudgen’s blade is a vibrocleaver. Even a glancing blow would have caused fatal cuts.”

Rey felt the blood drain from her face.

“I apologise Lord Ren,” Unkar spoke, clearly deciding he’d been ignored long enough. “This street rat is one of my scavengers. She’s been brought up with few manners. And the other one… well, I’ll make sure he pays for his theft.”

Rey’s grip on her staff tightened. Ren. Lord Ren. Why was that name familiar?

“No need to be excessive, Plutt,” the big man said, his tone clear. “New Republic regulation states the theft of an item worth less than ten credits in value incurs a one month prison sentence.”

Rey was surprised by this flawless recitation of the law, but still her heart ached to hear it. There were no prisons on Jakku. Incarceration meant Finn would be shipped off world.

Finn rolled over and slowly stood to his feet, a bloody scrape on one cheek. His expression was haunted.

“Please, sir,” Rey gasped as Lord Ren began to turn away, “please have mercy! It’s my birthday and Finn only wanted to find me a gift.”

“Shut up, girl,” Unkar snarled, raising a fat palm to deliver a slap across her face. 

Rey steeled herself for the blow but a black gloved hand darted out, twisting Unkar’s wrist. Lord Ren tightened his grip and Unkar fell to his knees with a squeal. Rey’s mouth dropped open. By the Maker, she and Finn were going to be in so much trouble.

“So your friend wanted to give you a happy day?” Lord Ren asked, his masked visage turning toward her.

Rey nodded frantically. “I knew what Finn planned to do. I’m just as culpable.”

“Rey, stop it,” Finn hissed, but she stood her ground, eyes clear and chin in the air. Really, it was the only way to make sure she was looking into Ren’s face since he was so much taller than her.

“My lord,” Trudgen spoke. Rey frowned to see Ren’s companion had pulled out a holopad. “I’ve scanned the thief’s face and it appears he’s a wanted man. A former stormtrooper.”

The listening crowd gasped. Rey’s blood turned to iced water. Impossible.

Ren’s voice was also disbelieving. “The Galactic Empire fell nearly three decades ago, Trudgen. This young man wouldn’t have been born at the time.”

“There must be some kind of mistake,” Rey pleaded.

“Biometric scans are foolproof,” Trudgen snapped.

“I _was_ a stormtrooper,” Finn spoke suddenly, his skin turned grey. “After the Emperor’s defeat, a fanatical group of his followers slaughtered my village and recruited the children into their army. When the insurgents were discovered, the New Republic hacked their computer systems and obtained a list of identities. I heard all stormtroopers were to be sentenced so I ran. It was never my desire to serve the Empire.” 

Rey recalled how nervous Finn had been when he first arrived on Jakku. She thought he simply didn’t like the place, but it turned out he’d been looking over his shoulder all this time.

“Finn, that’s awful,” Rey whispered, eyes stinging with tears. She almost never cried.

Finn gave her a tight smile. “I’m sorry, Rey. This is all my fault.”

They were both startled when Lord Ren made a sound rather like the lowing of a kaadu cow. “You two are so pitiful it makes my skin shrivel,” he snapped. “Finn, is it?” Finn nodded nervously. “Unfortunately, your infraction cannot be ignored. Participation in any Empire linked activity results in an automatic sentence. However, considering your mitigating circumstances of, you know, the deaths of your entire family and village, as well as the fact you were a child soldier, I will reduce charges to six months community service.”

Finn gaped up at Lord Ren, his expression disbelieving.

“Are you a lawyer of some kind?” Rey asked, equally dumbfounded. 

Lord Ren’s imposing black and silver mask turned her way and she suddenly wished she hadn’t spoken. “And you, for the crime of knowingly aiding a thief in his attempt to obtain a gift, you can just come along.”

Finn cleared his throat. “Excuse me?” he croaked.

“Come along where?” Rey asked breathlessly.

“To Coruscant, where you’ll serve the first family of the Republic until the six months is over.”

“And then will you bring us back to Jakku?” Rey asked, the question slipping out before she could stop herself.

“Back to Jakku?” Lord Ren snapped. “Little one, I will personally swim you to an underwater Gungan city if you so wish. I have a feeling I’ll be sick and tired of both of you long before your penalty is complete.”

Lord Ren swept away with Unkar at his heels, leaving Rey, Finn and Trudgen to stare at his back for several petrified seconds.

“Come with me,” Trudgen said at last, his tone resigned.

Rey exchanged stunned glances with Finn. This couldn’t be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- In _Star Wars: The Clone Wars,_ Duchess Satine Kryze, ruler of Mandalore, is dining on deep fried nuna legs when there is an assassination attempt on her life. The food looks like oversized turkey legs.  
> \- Leia Organa calls Han Solo laser brain in _The Empire Strikes Back_.  
> \- Han Solo won the Millennium Falcon from Lando Calrissian in a game of sabacc.  
> \- Meiloorun fruits make an appearance in _Star Wars Rebels_ and look like orange melons.  
> \- Zoosha fabric is the material of choice for discerning nightclubbers on Coruscant as explained in _Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: A Visual Dictionary_.  
> \- Dryden Voss offered a caviar-like dish of colo claw fish to Han Solo in _Solo: A Star Wars Story_.  
> \- Trudgen in one of the Knights of Ren. His weapon is detailed in _Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: The Visual Dictionary._


	2. Ahead Of The Breadline

Rey was onboard Lord Ren’s personal craft surrounded by gleaming black surfaces before it sank in that she was being taken off planet. She experienced the first flutters of panic.

 _Six months,_ she told herself. Six months and she could return to all that was familiar on Jakku.

She tabulated the belongings she was leaving behind- her emergency stash of ration packs and her scavenging tools, her little pots of flowering spinebarrel plants and spare articles of clothing. Anyone who knew about her makeshift home would ransack the place as soon as she was gone. It was just what desperate souls did, and almost everyone at Niima Outpost was desperate. 

She thought of her custom speeder and this time experienced a genuine pang of distress. It was her baby. Rey had built it from scratch using scavenged parts from starships and by trading with Teedo scavengers. Those guys always had the best stuff. She hoped the speeder’s security system would keep it safe until she returned home. A rider interface in the consul guaranteed only her fingerprints would allow the speeder to power on, and its chassis was electrified to shock potential thieves. 

“Get out of the way, garbage picker,” Trudgen snarled, interrupting her reverie.

Rey scowled at the male as Finn grabbed her by the arm and pulled her deeper inside the shuttle. “Rude,” she muttered under her breath.

Finn gave her a rueful smile. “I think he’s upset he didn’t get to cut off my hand.”

They stood in a tiny alcove between the ship’s loading bay and cockpit. She could see all the way out the front windscreen. The mechanic in her was fascinated by numerous buttons, switches and sleek control panels dotted with flickering lights. Everything was in pristine condition.

“I’m sorry.”

Rey looked at Finn and nearly asked him for what. The last hour of their lives felt like a dream. “Were you really a stormtrooper?” she asked, regretting the question when he winced. “I suppose I should be asking if you were a child soldier,” she added in a conciliatory manner.

“I never intended to stay on Jakku,” he said unexpectedly. “It’s an Inner Rim planet and I knew to be safe I should to head to Tatooine or some other place on the Outer Rim. Those outposts are so remote they’re controlled by gangsters rather than Republic officials.”

Rey considered this. “Makes sense. What changed your mind?”

“You.”

She flushed as Finn’s dark eyes met her hazel ones. “Really?”

He shrugged. “I’d never had a real friend before. You made me believe I could live a normal life.” He clenched his hands into fists. “If I’d kept moving you wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Rey was tempted to agree with him but decided to be philosophical instead. “We got the better end of the deal.”

“You don’t have to make me feel better just because my family was killed and I was kidnapped by the Emperor’s followers and forced into their army.” Finn blinked. “Wow, sounds pretty bad when I say it like that.”

“I’m not trying to humour you,” Rey replied. “You know what Unkar’s like. If Lord Ren hadn’t taken us with him, we’d probably be nursing broken bones or worse for humiliating the blobfish in public.”

“You’re right,” Finn groaned. 

“And besides, Ren seems reasonable. He stopped his man from killing you and Unkar from sending us to prison. Six months working in some rich family estate should be easy after the stuff we’ve had to do to survive on Jakku.”

“Good to know,” Lord Ren’s electronic baritone interrupted them.

Rey swung around, swallowing a gasp. For a big man he sure was light-footed.

“Don’t be fooled by the idea that Coruscant is a city of soft luxuries. There are just as many vipers hidden within its jewelled façade as there are on your home world.”

Lord Ren kept moving and to her surprise he took the helm. She’d expected him to have a pilot to match his fancy ship. He powered up the craft and huge wings unfolded on either side of the ship’s main body.

Rey couldn’t help herself. Entranced, she moved forward, her stomach turning queasy as they lifted off the ground and flew with precision through Jakku’s clear blue skies. And then that vista vanished and their only view was a scattering of stars across a pitch dark universe. Rey swallowed hard, trying to centre herself.

She was in outer space. This day was not going how she’d planned at all.

“First time?”

She flinched. Ren’s voice was close since she’d pressed herself against his broad shoulders to watch what he was doing.

“Yes,” she admitted, telling herself there was no need to be embarrassed. Plenty of Jakku’s residents never left the ground, though not all of them dreamed of flying like she did. 

Rey watched Lord Ren manipulate the control wheel as he tapped on a glowing electronic screen, checking the altimeter and vertical speed indicator. Based on the figures, they were continuing to climb into the black expanse of space and her knees turned rubbery. She told herself to get a grip.

Lord Ren finally reached an equilibrium he was pleased with and picked up speed. “Watch the thrust. We’re entering lightspeed,” he told a man seated close by. His co-pilot and navigator, Rey presumed. He certainly looked like staff with his slightly nervous expression.

“Do you always fly yourself?” she asked.

“Rey!” Finn hissed from where he still stood in the corridor.

“What?” she asked, perplexed. “Was that impertinent?” She turned back to Lord Ren. “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

The black and silver battle helmet tilted towards her and for a moment there was nothing but silence. And then he laughed.

His co-pilot flinched at the sound, eyes wide.

“You. Come help me,” a gruff voice snarled.

Rey turned to see Trudgen had reappeared and was pointing at Finn. She went to follow them but Ren’s voice stopped her. 

“You don’t have to go. Aren’t you interested in the flight? We’re about to enter hyperspace.”

She stopped at once, returning to Lord Ren’s side, belatedly realising the big man had dropped a tidbit and she’d picked it up without hesitation. 

She had to be careful. Just because he’d been civil thus far didn’t mean he wasn’t a sadist at other times. Besides which, _was_ he a man? She kept calling him that but for all she knew he could be a creepy vampirish Utapaun under that mask.

Lord Ren grasped a metal shift and pushed. Rey sucked in her breath as her whole body lurched with the starship. The view outside turned into blinding white and blue streaks as they sped by multiple star systems.

“Course locked in, Lord Ren,” the uniformed man reported.

“You may leave,” Ren dismissed him. 

The servant looked surprised but didn’t question the order, unbuckling his seatbelt and exiting quickly.

Rey stared at the co-pilot’s empty chair and all but licked her lips.

“Well?” Lord Ren asked, his amusement clear.

She nearly tripped over her own feet getting into the seat, pulling the belt tight around her small waist. The uninterrupted view from the cockpit was incredible.

“This is…” her voice trailed off as words failed her.

“Wondrous,” he completed. 

She turned to look at him, at that unfeeling mask, before leaning forward and inspecting the console of the ship. “So you do always fly yourself.”

“I could pilot a starship by the time I was eight,” he told her. “Not legally, of course. My father taught me, and when he lost patience his co-pilot took over. That hairy Wookiee has more know-how than any human.”

“I can fly too,” Rey said, immediately wishing she’d bitten off her tongue instead. What did she think she was doing, trying to impress this creature in black?

“I thought this was your first time in a starship,” Lord Ren replied.

“I…” 

_Don’t tell him, Rey._

“I salvaged the computer display from an old Y-wing starfighter and was able to run flight simulations to teach myself.”

_What are you doing, you silly poodoo?_

“Impressive.”

Rey flushed, unsure whether Lord Ren was mocking her. She told herself to stop talking and save her pride while she still had some left. She went back to examining the ship’s consul.

After several minutes of silence, Lord Ren announced, “This in an Upsilon-class command shuttle.”

“Why the big wings?” Rey asked promptly, her brain already full of follow-up questions. 

“Manoeuvrability,” he told her. “I wanted a true flyer, not a luxury hotel with space flight capability.”

“Ion engines?” she asked eagerly.

“Of course.” He glanced at her. “What can you see in front of you?” 

She began by pointing at the cockpit’s wall. “Durasteel hull, deflector shields, long range sensors, a jamming device, heavy laser cannons…” Rey abruptly stopped talking once more. She was acting like an excited child when this man was far from a friend. If anything, he was her jailer. “Maybe I should go look for Finn,” she said more subduedly.

“If you like. He’s probably helping Trudgen stack the parts we purchased from Plutt.”

“Is that why you were on Jakku?” Rey asked curiously. 

Lord Ren nodded. “The Crolute contacted the New Republic hotline to say he’d salvaged datachips holding valuable Imperial information. I added some old starship scraps to the order.”

“Unkar hasn’t salvaged anything his whole life!” Rey snapped, and even though she couldn’t see Lord Ren’s face she suspected he was laughing at her once more. “Why are you still interested in information about the Galactic Empire? Isn’t that in the past?”

“Regimes rise and fall,” he agreed. “There’s good and bad in all of them. What the New Republic is trying to prevent is the emergence of another autocratic military government ruled by a single being with no interest in anything except his own dark power. One man’s scheming brought down the old republic after it lasted twenty-five thousand years. Many are still concerned by the fragility of our new government. Hence, the more information the better.”

Rey sighed as Lord Ren pulled the ship out of hyperspace. “These things are beyond me. Dead rulers and dark lords, evil empires and corrupt militaries. I’m just glad I didn’t have to live through it.”

“Sometimes I feel like I still am.”

Rey stopped fiddling with the shiny platinum ball atop a stick shift and turned to stare at Lord Ren. “What does that mean?”

He didn’t answer and just as she was about to question him again, a blue and white droid appeared, beeping furiously. 

“Alright, Artoo,” the man in black murmured, patting its domed head. 

“Is that droid telling you off for missing lunch?” Rey asked in disbelief. 

“You can understand his speech patterns?” Lord Ren responded. “You’re more skilled than you appear, little one.”

“I had to learn,” she said, watching Artoo zip away. “We salvage lots of droid parts amongst the wrecked starships.”

“I suppose you would,” he murmured as Artoo returned, one silver pronged hand balancing a tray that held a bread roll. “If you’d let me speak, Artoo, I could have told you the local trader fed me.”

Artoo beeped once more.

“I ate fish eggs, thank you very much. That’s plenty nutritious.”

Rey couldn’t help herself, she giggled. It was unexpected seeing this big scary man being reprimanded by a short stumpy droid.

“Are you hungry?” Lord Ren asked.

Artoo rolled over to her and Rey hesitantly picked up the warm bun. “Thank you,” she told the droid.

He whistled cheerfully before gliding away.

It took Rey a moment to understand she was holding fresh baked bread in her hands. She hadn’t eaten real bread in years. “I- I should save some for Finn,” she said reluctantly.

“You’ll both be fed once we land,” Lord Ren said off-handedly.

That was all the encouragement Rey needed. She inhaled the small loaf in seconds, nearly embarrassing herself by drooling. Once she’d licked up all the crumbs, she said, “Your droid seems to know you very well.”

“That’s what happens when you’re raised by an astromech droid and his protocol droid buddy. They become a tad familiar.”

“Where were your parents?”

But Lord Ren was slowing down the shuttle. “Would you like to help me land?”

Rey’s eyes went round as a deeply purple planet covered in a glittering grid of lights appeared before them. “What are those?”

“Hm?”

“Those golden lights,” she clarified.

Ren glanced at her before replying, “Coruscant is an ecumenopolis. That means the entire surface of the planet is covered in cityscapes.”

“All of it?” she asked, stunned.

Lord Ren chuckled. “The rarest resource on Coruscant is the sky, little bumpkin. Down there, the sun is a myth.” 

Rey realised she was experiencing the same flutters of panic from when she’d first boarded the ship. Her throat closed up, her chest tightened. Her voice was a squeak when she said, “I don’t like it.”

“We’re not there yet,” Lord Ren replied, his dark electronic tone modulated even lower to soothe.

The incongruity of the big man attempting to comfort her did actually make Rey feel better. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“For what?” he asked as his ship slid through the planet’s hazy atmosphere.

“For being kind. Not many people are kind. It’s an underrated virtue.” He glanced at her once more but remained silent. Unaccountably, Rey felt her tongue run away with itself. “No one was kind to me on Jakku. It’s kill or be killed out there. It’s why Finn means so much to me. I’ve never really had anyone look out for me until him. Are the folks on Coruscant kind? Is it because they’re rich? Maybe poverty is what makes others mean…”

A black gloved hand reached out and took her significantly smaller one within its grasp. His touch was warm, the leather soft. She didn’t realise how cold she felt until then.

“You’ll be fine, Rey. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

She swallowed hard. “That’s a big promise.”

His helmeted visage turned to her. “Do you trust me?” 

She didn’t answer.

Rey from Jakku clung to the hand of Lord Ren like it was a talisman, unaware she’d begun a journey that had little to do with the imposing planet rushing up to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Details of Rey’s speeder can be found in _Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections_. She calls it her baby in _Rey’s Survival Guide,_ a book written as an accompaniment to _The Force Awakens_.  
> \- Utapauns appear in _Revenge of the Sith_ and have pinstriped skin and red eye sockets.  
> \- Poodoo is a Huttese term meaning fodder and is also used as an insult.  
> \- Details of Kylo Ren’s command shuttle can be found in _Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections._  
>  \- Details on Coruscant can be found in _Ultimate Star Wars,_ a visual reference book. When Kylo Ren tells Rey the sun is a myth on Coruscant, this is something Palpatine says to Anakin Skywalker in the graphic novel _Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin._


	3. One Leap

In the end, Rey did in fact assist Lord Ren in landing his starship. Since Coruscant’s airspace was filled with obstacles- troposphere piercing buildings clad in polished glass and about a billion flying spacecraft- she merely controlled the throttle while he deftly manoeuvred the shuttle. 

She gaped at the unending cityscape beneath them. “R’iia’s shorts! This is unbelievable.”

“Whose what now?” Lord Ren asked, flying them over a bustling floating highway of starships. 

Rey flushed. “It’s a saying on Jakku,” she mumbled. Would everything out of her mouth prove to be embarrassing? She was promptly distracted by the sight of a multitude of vehicles she’d only ever dreamed off. “Look at all those flyers! Is everyone rich enough to own one?”

“The Galactic City is composed of multiple levels built on top of each other,” he replied, rather like a schoolmaster. “It’s over five thousand floors containing billions of souls from different species and buildings supporting commerce and trade. The lower down you go, the poorer people are. It’s not all lights and parties, little bumpkin. The sub-levels are rife with corruption and controlled by gangs. The government is in talks to clean it up, but it would be like entering a war zone and no one wants that right now.”

“Where are we headed exactly?” Finn’s voice interrupted. 

Rey twisted around in her co-pilot’s seat to give her friend a smile, but he looked strangely sullen. He hesitated to come closer and she beckoned him over.

“We’ll be in the Senate District,” Ren replied, keeping his eyes forward. “It’s the centre of political activity on Coruscant. Ranking government officials stay in a residential tower called 500 Republica.”

“So you’re a politician?” Finn asked, his voice interrogative. 

Rey frowned but he ignored her look. 

“By the Force, I hope not,” Lord Ren muttered. 

Rey wondered if Finn was upset because he had to assist Trudgen with heavy lifting while she had a front row seat to their flight, but she couldn’t think about that now. She was distracted by the fact they were slowing down and approaching a mammoth tower. The building looked like a series of steps reaching for the stars. Lord Ren brought them to a hovering position above a circular landing pad before gently setting the shuttle on the ground.

“Nice,” Rey complimented him. Behind her, Finn huffed.

Ren didn’t respond and she realised the big male had stiffened in the pilot’s seat, his eyes looking out the viewing window. Approaching them on the concourse was a woman flanked by two uniformed guards and a golden protocol droid. 

“Trudgen!” Lord Ren bellowed, making Rey jump. The burly guard appeared, his mask no less intimidating this time around. “Take the prisoners to housekeeping and make sure they’re given jobs.”

Rey felt a pang of disappointment as she hastily unbuckled her seatbelt and followed Trudgen and Finn out of the cockpit. She was being ridiculous, of course. What did she think was going to happen- that Lord Ren would continue giving her flying lessons for the next six months? She’d been sentenced to community service because Ren considered her a thief. She needed to get her head straight.

The loading door of the shuttle lowered but Trudgen didn’t move. Rey wondered what he was waiting for when Lord Ren swept past them, cloak billowing and Artoo at his heels. Of course, the master exited first. 

Still, they didn’t move and Rey watched curiously as Ren approached their reception party. The central figure was an older woman with steel grey hair styled atop her head in a braided rope rather like a crown, her eyes dark and intense, her features tired but elegant. She wore deep blue robes; an exquisitely cut overcoat and a floor length gown beneath. The woman radiated quiet strength that Rey envied.

“Mother,” Lord Ren greeted her and Rey’s mouth fell open.

“Shut up,” Trudgen said under his breath. 

She must have gasped more loudly than she’d realised, but why did that matter? It suddenly occurred to Rey that Lord Ren didn’t want this woman- his own mother- knowing they were there. She exchanged glances with Finn. What exactly were they walking into?

“Good trip?” the woman asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Ren said, his tone snappish. “Why are you here? Checking up on me?”

Her expression tightened. “Do I have to make an appointment to see my own son? Don’t be ridiculous, Ben.”

 _“Mother,”_ he all but snarled.

“I know it’s Kylo Ren now, but we agreed in private…”

“We’re not in private, are we?” Lord Ren growled.

“Who’s here that makes a difference?” the woman demanded, growing increasingly irate. “My guards are always with me so it can’t be them, and Artoo and C-3PO are hardly strangers.” Her dark gaze turned towards the loading bay of Ren’s shuttle and she stilled. “Ben Solo- who are they?” 

The name she used sent a shiver down Rey’s spine. That was how she knew Ren! 

He featured on all the gossip news holos Unkar projected onto viewing screens outside his concession stand. The son of Supreme Chancellor Leia Organa-Solo had chosen to take another name- Kylo Ren. Whispers suggested he’d joined a cult, but if that was the case, what was he doing running errands for the Chancellor and dispensing justice with perfect knowledge of New Republic law? As usual, the tattlers probably only had ten per cent of their information right.

“Trudgen!” the Chancellor called out in a voice that reminded Rey she’d once been a general in the Rebellion that defeated the Emperor. “Bring out your guests, if you please.”

The look of unease on Finn’s face increased and Rey was certain she heard Trudgen mutter “skrog this” under his breath. Rey and Finn walked onto the concourse behind Ren’s bodyguard, the landing pad so high up in the air they had to hold themselves firm against buffeting winds. Rey was amazed to see the ground was crafted from grey calcite and finished perfectly. She tried not to look over the edge where an endless fall awaited anyone silly enough to stumble.

“Explain yourself, Ben,” Chancellor Organa hissed once they were lined up before her.

Rey felt even more wretched next to her majestic presence. She could only imagine what she and Finn looked like with their raggedy clothes and dust smeared faces. 

“This is Rey and Finn, mother,” Lord Ren said flatly. “They were caught thieving. To be fair, Finn was caught and Rey was on the sidelines cheering him on. And then we discovered Finn’s profile was on a list of missing stormtroopers, except he was taken as a child by Imperial troublemakers so I decided a six month community service sentence would be enough to teach them both a lesson.”

Those dark eyes settled on Rey and she felt as if her soul was being weighed in the balance. “Oh, Ben,” the Chancellor said at last. “It’s wonderful you dispensed justice but where will we fit these two?”

“We are in need of a service assistant, Chancellor,” the golden protocol droid spoke in a ridiculously plummy accent. “The ducts and pipes are being refitted in stages and an extra pair of hands…”

“That will do for the boy,” she agreed, “but what about the other one?”

Rey bit back a comment that “the other one” was standing right there and not used to being referred to as if she was an inanimate object.

“I need a new wardrobe mistress,” Lord Ren said, sounding surprised by his own words.

Rey watched Chancellor Organa flinch. “You can't be serious, Ben. Her? She wouldn’t know the difference between a cape and a cowl.”

Rey’s temper flared and she stamped down on it. The Chancellor was really starting to grate on her nerves.

“All I wear is black,” Lord Ren replied. “How hard can it be? Besides, I keep needing to replace servers. At least Rey has the backbone to last.”

At this, the Chancellor looked at her son in surprise. “Really?”

“What?” he asked.

The older woman shook her head, shooting Rey another quick glance. “Nothing, dear. It’s fine. Now if I could have those datachips, the senate awaits.”

It took a few minutes of digging around the shuttle before the Chancellor departed with her prize. Rey breathed a little easier once she’d left.

The golden droid was left behind and stood awaiting instructions. To Rey's amusement, in the meantime he and Artoo had begun a conversation about oil baths for their circuits.

“Threepio, can you get Finn settled in?” Lord Ren requested. “I’ll take Rey.”

“Of course, Master Ben,” the droid murmured with a jerky nod of his head.

“Wait, I don’t want to be separated from Rey,” Finn exclaimed. “I mean, it’s my fault she’s here.”

“Relax,” Ren told him, sounding bored. “You’ll see each other during mealtimes and breaks. You’re just working in different sections of the residence.”

“Oh, okay,” Finn said sheepishly.

Rey scowled at him. What was wrong with Finn? She’d looked after herself her whole life and didn’t need her best friend turning into an overprotective mother Bantha. She hoped he’d get over his guilt quickly.

“I suppose I could organise a bedroom for both of you to share if that’s what you’re used to…”

“No!” Rey all but yelled. Both Ren and Finn stared at her. “Nope, no need. I’d like my own space, thank you.”

“Rey, maybe we should consider…” Finn began.

“No!” she repeated, no less softly. “Finn, what the kriff?”

“That way I can watch over you…”

“Because I’m incapable of taking care of myself?” Rey asked irritably. “Since when?” She turned to Lord Ren without waiting for a reply. “We should go,” she declared, and began walking towards the exit so swiftly that it took Ren a few seconds to catch up. Belatedly, Rey realised her behaviour was probably inappropriate since she had the master of the house chasing after her, but she didn’t care. Unfortunately, she also had no idea where they were going.

“You might want to turn left,” Lord Ren said, his voice unmistakeably amused.

Rey obeyed and slowed down so he was leading the way. “Sorry,” she muttered, as they stood waiting for a turbolift to arrive. Ren said nothing, so of course she kept talking. She’d said more stupid things to this male in the last hour than she had to Finn in their last three years of friendship. “Men! You’re all so frustrating. I mean, Finn’s my best friend but that doesn’t mean he gets to hover over me like a maternity droid. I survived on Jakku long before he arrived, thank you very much.”

“So you two aren’t involved?” Lord Ren asked as they entered the lift. 

Rey was momentarily distracted by a zillion buttons but then his words sank in. “Involved how?”

“Like husband and wife, boyfriend and girlfriend, partners, mates, lovers.”

The lift lurched and moved sideways before taking them up five more floors. Once she’d regained her balance, Rey was able to respond.

“Absolutely not.” She wasn’t sure why, but Ren’s question upset her.

“You’re close to each other.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to sleep together,” she snapped. “Haven’t you had a female friendship that was pure? One that’s not about hormones or sex but kindness and companionship.”

The turbolift doors slid open. “Nope.”

Rey stared at a beautifully appointed sitting room, the floors thickly carpeted in royal blue, the furniture in varying shades of grey, the light fixtures shining silver. One side of the apartment was floor to ceiling glass, revealing Coruscant’s stupendous views, the skyline glittering like a multi-faceted jewel.

Lord Ren was still moving and Rey dashed after him. His legs were significantly longer than hers. 

“I might have to apologise to you, little bumpkin,” he said much to her astonishment.

“What? Why?” she gasped a trifle breathlessly as they walked down another corridor.

“I sentenced you thinking you wouldn’t want to be separated from your mate.”

“Excuse me?” Rey squeaked as they ground to a halt before a carved greel wood door. 

Lord Ren lifted his hand and the door seemed to swing open of its own accord, which made Rey frown. Was there a mechanised system built in that she couldn’t see?

“I don’t understand,” Rey said, returning to his previous statement. “What does your assumption that Finn’s my boyfriend have anything to do with my punishment?”

Ren sighed, turning to face her, hands on hips. “You shouldn’t be here, Rey. I assumed I was doing you a kindness by keeping you together with the man you loved. You don’t deserve a sentence.”

“Oh.” She considered this for a moment. “At least I got to pilot a starship.”

Lord Ren stared at her for a beat before he began to laugh once more.

“I’m serious!” Rey exclaimed, feeling put out.

“Oh, I know you are,” he said. “You’d do anything for a ride in my ship, wouldn’t you, bumpkin?”

Rey flushed. “Almost anything,” she hedged.

Her new boss kept chuckling and she finally took a look around. With a start, she realised they were in his bedroom. Once more, an entire wall was composed of clear glass panels, this time leading onto a rounded balcony hanging over Coruscant’s shimmering expanse. Rey felt sick just thinking about standing out there. His bed was huge, which it had to be since he was built on Wookiee-like proportions, the bedhead swathed in folds of grey silk, the sheets and pillows covered in black linen. On the opposite end was a reading nook with a couch in deep grey. Beside it was a set of white painted double doors.

“You’re through there,” Lord Ren said, following the direction of her eyes. 

Rey frowned but pushed open the doors herself. It was yet another room, this one filled with clothes on hangers and shoes in transparent boxes. The massive expanse was lined with mirrors and a clear glass skylight allowed in what light it could from the outside. Ren flicked a switch and blazing white diodes lit up the space. In one corner was a small nook containing a single bed and white painted vanity. 

“This is your closet,” she said, feeling confused. A massive closet, but a closet nonetheless.

“And, as wardrobe mistress, this is also your room.”

Rey blinked. “Are you kidding?”

He sighed. “No, little bumpkin. Your job will be to make sure I have my clothes laid out for the day or for special functions or simply if I get muddy. It’s washing, ironing and dressing. And because you need to be available to me first thing in the morning, this is where you will sleep.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Rey declared before she could consider biting her tongue. “You’re a grown man!” She supposed he was a man since his mother was human.

She ground her teeth when he started laughing again.

“Is this why you can’t keep the help?” she asked, her tone sharp. “Because you insist they sleep by your side?”

“I tend to intimidate the staff,” he admitted. “I made the last Twi’lek maid cry.”

“Well, you’d scare most beings with that mask you wear,” Rey said grumpily. 

“Does the role make you uncomfortable, bumpkin? I assure you its standard practice for a wardrobe mistress to have accommodations close to her client.” Lord Ren paused. “If you prefer, the kitchen could probably use a human dishwasher and you’d be able to share a room with Finn.”

Rey stared at Lord Ren. “Is that an ultimatum?”

He sighed. “I don’t have all day to pander to your whims.”

 _“You_ pander to _me?”_ she squeaked in outrage, wishing she could kick herself when he chuckled once more. She had to stop rising to his bait. “This will suit me fine,” she said at last, her tone brazen. “After all, I’m used to wrestling with luggabeasts on Jakku.”

She’d intended the comment to be an insult about his size, but Ren’s response made her stomach somersault. 

“I look forward to wrestling with you too, Rey,” he purred.

And even though Rey knew there was no possible way Lord Ren was interested in her as a female, she still felt her heart skip a treacherous beat. 

She’d survived the wilds of Jakku for years; surely she could stand being one man’s maid for six months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- R’iia was a deity worshipped by the Teedos on Jakku and Rey’s exclamation is used by Strunk, another scavenger on Jakku. This is mentioned in the book _Before the Awakening,_ focusing on events before _The Force Awakens._  
>  \- 500 Republica is an exclusive residential building where Senator Palpatine had his apartment and is first seen in _The Phantom Menace._  
>  \- Calcite was an ore used in cement according to a sourcebook for the _Star Wars Roleplaying Game._  
>  \- Palpatine’s apartment was decorated mostly in reds to reflect the colours of the Emperor’s Royal Guard according to _Star Wars: Episode 1: Insider’s Guide_. I chose blue because, apart from lots of browns and greys, Leia wore a dress in that colour in the sequel trilogy.  
> \- Greel is wood tinted red and used to make luxury furniture and documented in the _Star Wars Adventure Journal._


	4. Ahead Of The Sword

“What now?” Rey asked as she and Lord Ren stood surrounded by his wardrobe. Truly, she’d never seen so many articles of clothing in one place and there really was an inordinate amount of black.

He heaved a sigh. “You’re a mouthy little thing, aren’t you? I’m not sure who’s serving whom at the moment.”

“I don’t usually talk so much,” Rey admitted. “This is all brand new. Or maybe it’s you, Lord Ren. Perhaps you bring it out in me.”

“The Force forbid,” he grunted.

Rey beamed, happy to have annoyed him. A little payback for all his teasing.

A tentative knock on Ren’s bedroom door captured both their attention.

“Finally,” Lord Ren declared.

Rey followed him to find a sweet faced young girl standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a dark brown tunic and pants, her brown hair cut short and falling in curls, her big brown eyes apprehensive. She caught sight of Rey and her expression turned curious.

“This is Rey,” Lord Ren announced. “And you are…?”

“Rose, sir,” she said quickly. “Rose Tico. I clean your apartment unit.”

“Um, yeah, very good.” Rey rolled her eyes, certain Lord Ren had already forgotten the maid’s name. “Anyway, Rey will be my new wardrobe mistress. Could you show her to the servant’s quarters? She’ll need use of a fresher,” Ren glanced at Rey, “and bacto spray. Make sure she receives a uniform and other necessities. You’ll also have to explain the role to her.”

“Sir?” Rose said, taken aback.

Rey could practically see the grin on Lord Ren’s face despite his imposing helmet. “She’s never done this before.” 

“Yes, sir.”

He then turned to Rey. “Off you go, my little country bumpkin. Time to find out what colour you are under all that mud.”

Rey blushed hotly, even more embarrassed in front of the new girl. “What about you?” she heard herself retort. “You're probably stewing in your own filth beneath all that black.”

Rose’s almond eyes grew big when Lord Ren laughed. Rey stomped out of his bedroom, leaving Rose to give their master a little bow before scurrying after her.

“Ugh, he’s so annoying,” Rey muttered as they stepped into the turbolift.

“How could you speak to him that way?” Rose asked in a hushed tone of voice.

“Why not?” Rey replied. “It’s not like we’re his slaves.” As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, she felt bad. “I mean, you’re not, are you?”

Rose shook her head and smiled. “Chancellor Organa is quite adamant about paying her staff. We’re well taken care of.”

“Good,” Rey said. “That’s good to hear.” Any payment she received trading with Unkar at Niima Outpost was dependent on his mood. She would have loved the security provided by a steady paycheque.

“In fact, many of the chancellor’s staff are ex-Rebels from the Galactic Empire wars.”

Rey stared at Rose who couldn’t have been much older than she was. “But you’re so young.”

“My parents were gunners in the Rogue Squadron,” Rose said proudly. 

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Rey couldn’t imagine having parents much less being proud of them.

“What about your family, Rey?” Rose asked. “Are they off planet?”

“I never knew my ma and pa,” Rey admitted, deciding it would be less painful to confess this straight away.

Rose looked abashed. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Rey said brusquely. “I’ve had years to get used to the fact my parents were probably drunkards who sold me for coin.”

Rose seemed at a loss over how to respond. Fortunately, the turbolift doors opened just then.

Rey stared at yet another sumptuously decorated living room, this one more blue than grey. “How many of these rooms does Lord Ren require?” she asked.

“Oh no, the three levels we work on belong to Chancellor Organa,” Rose said. “Master Ben… I mean, Lord Ren stays here at her behest.”

Rey frowned but saved her questions for another day. She supposed she could ask Lord Ren himself why he still lived with his mother, but he probably had a limit when it came to impertinent questions from skinny scavengers.

Rose led Rey down a narrow corridor and into a suite of smaller rooms. “This is where the workers live,” she informed Rey. “I sometimes head home to see my sister on my day off, but mostly I stay here and spend time in Coruscant city.”

Rey experienced a spark of excitement. Lord Ren had mentioned leisure time, which meant she and Finn would be able to explore this new world. She never thought she’d have the opportunity to tour a teeming metropolis like Coruscant.

“Rey!” 

She looked up and was glad to see Finn’s smiling face. They hugged briefly. 

“Looks like you’ve got your uniform already,” Rey said, inspecting Finn in a brown garb similar to Rose’s.

“It was nice having a real shower,” Finn replied with an easy grin.

Rose was standing to the side watching them and Rey introduced her to Finn. 

“So Lord Ren isn’t personally showing you around his palace in the sky?” Finn asked sarcastically. 

Rose looked as taken aback as Rey felt. “Why would he?” she responded sharply.

“He seemed mighty interested in you,” Finn muttered.

“Really?” Rose asked, nonplussed. 

“He was being kind,” Rey said, wishing Finn would get off the subject. “Or maybe he was toying with me because he’s bored. I’m not an idiot, Finn.”

“You were practically sitting on his lap,” Finn spat.

“What?” Rose exclaimed.

Any good feelings Rey had on being reunited with her friend was gone. “No, I wasn’t! What’s your damage, Finn? Look at me. There’s no way a guy like Ren would want to be with me.” And while she knew it was the truth, it still stung when both Finn and Rose readily agreed. 

“I’m sorry,” Finn said at last. “I just don’t want anyone taking advantage of you, Rey.”

“Are you kidding? I grew up being used and abused by Unkar,” she snapped. “I’m not some cosseted princess who hasn’t experienced the real world.”

“Yeah, but you’re still…”

Rey stared at Finn as his words trailed away. “Still what?”

“You’re too trusting!”

“Trusting? Me?” 

“Yes,” Finn said, digging in his heels. “I know you think you’re as tough as a happabore’s hide but you’re really not. You’re too compassionate, Rey, even towards those who don’t deserve it.”

Rey frowned, unsure how to respond. Should she be insulted Finn thought her a naïve twit or pleased she had someone watching her back? Rose was staring at them both with unflattering fascination and that’s what made her drop the argument.

“Let’s just get through the next six months,” she told him. “We should be thanking every deity in the galaxy we’re not breaking rocks on some asteroid mining colony. Plus, we get to see Coruscant on our days off.”

“I can show you around,” Rose offered shyly.

Five minutes later Rey found herself standing under the heavy spray of a hot shower in a beige tiled fresher. The feel of all that water against her parched skin was so good it wiped her mind of Finn’s words. She lathered her body with a dark green gel that tingled, using the same stuff in her hair. It was an anti-bacterial, Rose had explained, ensuring she was both clean and sanitised. The next time, she could use normal soap.

Rey couldn’t believe there would be a next time. Unkar ran a bath house on Jakku but the price of entry was astronomical, and Rey suspected the water wouldn’t have been half as clean as the showers at 500 Republica. Though reluctant to end the experience, she dried herself off with an incredibly soft white towel before inspecting the supplies Rose had brought her.

Rey was surprised to see something other than the brown tunic and pants worn by Rose and Finn. She slipped on white britches that ended just below her knees and a white top that wrapped tight around her breasts, leaving her shoulders bare and falling in fluttering strips past her hips. A thin leather belt cinched her waist, holding the ensemble together, and her shoes were soft brown leather.

Rey stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, barely recognising her own image. Her skin was golden against the pristine white of her new outfit, her eyes clear hazel that shone more green than brown, the flush on her cheeks emphasizing a scattering of freckles. She brushed her wet hair and tied it back into her usual three looped buns, but she still looked different from the girl who’d pleaded for mercy at Niima market just that morning. 

Rose clapped her hands in delight when Rey reappeared, but Finn only stared.

“Um, why am I in white?” she asked as they followed Rose to a shared staff kitchen and dining area. 

“Don’t you like it?” Rose asked.

Rose served baked cushnip from a hot dish steaming on the kitchen counter and the three of them sat down at a circular table to eat. 

Rey gave Finn a quick look but he was focused on his dinner. “I love the outfit,” she admitted. “It’s the nicest thing I’ve ever owned, but why the difference?”

“Lord Ren had a hand in designing your uniform alongside the great fashion legend Maz Kanata.”

Finn choked on his mouthful of food and Rey lost her train of thought completely. “Lord Ren did what now?”

Rose laughed. “This was before his disappearance last year. He used to be quite the artist between racing flyers on the streets of Coruscant and studying to become an adjudicator. Now all he does is hone his fighting skills with the knights.”

“Who are the knights?” Finn asked.

“I thought you met Trudgen,” Rose said in surprise.

“He’s a knight?” Rey prompted, finishing her plate of food and eyeing the tray for more.

“There are six warriors in the Knights of Ren and they’re all loyal to Lord Ren.”

Finn’s eyebrows rose so high they threatened to disappear into his hairline. Rey knew what he was thinking because she was thinking it too. What kind of oddity were they serving?

“I think the colours are a matter of practicality,” Rose said, getting back to Rey’s question. “Finn and I are in brown because we’re more likely to get dirty while cleaning the fresher or working in the ducts, but Rey will be folding and pressing clothes, which causes less wear and tear. Rey serves Lord Ren directly while Finn and I tend to the general running of the house.” 

Rey gave a mighty yawn. After such a big day, the food had made her sleepy.

“Come on, I’ll take you back to your floor,” Rose laughed. “You look exhausted.”

Rey was too tired to feel more than a frission of delight as Rose handed her several sets of clothes, towels and toiletries. She wondered if she could keep some of it once her six month sentence was over. 

Rose dropped her off on Lord Ren’s floor and waved goodbye from the turbolift. For a moment Rey wondered if she’d made a mistake choosing to be separated from Finn, but then she told herself not to be such a scaredy loth-cat. She’d lived alone for years. If anything, her snug little corner in the mammoth dressing room would be safer and more protected than the Imperial Walker with its rusted metal hull. 

Lord Ren’s bedroom door was shut when she reached it and Rey hesitated. She raised her hand to knock but it swung open before she could do so. 

“Are you coming in?” Ren’s deep, smooth voice called.

She frowned as she stepped over the threshold. He sounded… different. 

The door slammed shut behind her and she jumped again. “Are you doing that?” she asked, nearly dropping her precious new belongings. 

“Yes, bumpkin, I am.”

Rey placed her pile of things just inside the dresser and looked around, not seeing her new master straight away. The room was dark except for the electric lights of Coruscant city spilling in through glass walls.

“How are you doing it?” She wandered deeper inside the room and heard an aggravated sigh.

“I was enjoying the peace and quiet without you,” he murmured.

Lord Ren turned around and she blinked. He’d been standing one-legged in a darkened corner of the room, his broad frame blocking the sight of a glowing red sword in his hand. The weapon hummed as he spun it expertly, and Rey saw more red light pouring out of two lateral vents near the pommel, forming a crossguard. He bowed to some unseen presence and pushed a button on the hilt. The red blade was abruptly extinguished. 

Ren waved his hand and the room lights flickered on. Rey blinked in a sudden deluge of white radiance. She realised in shock that he was standing before her clad only in black leather britches and heavy black boots, his chest bare and gleaming with sweat, his face unmasked.

“Look at you,” he said, warm amber eyes assessing her from head to toe. “I can finally see you, little bumpkin.”

Rey flushed, fighting the urge to back away from him. “And I see you,” she replied defiantly.

He smirked and Rey tried desperately not to stare too hard at his face. But it was such an interesting face. 

He had his mother’s eyes, she realised, intense to the point of intimidating, more golden than brown. It was set in a face with wide cheekbones and a dominant nose, his mouth so lush it was almost feminine. His hair was a thick black mess, long enough to fall in glossy waves, not quite touching his shoulders. He was pale but well-muscled, his chest broad and deep, his arms sculpted and strong.

The longer she looked at him the more flustered she was becoming. “What were you doing?” she asked meekly.

“Meditating,” he replied, turning his back on her to place the metal hilt on a stand. 

“With a sword?”

“Lightsaber,” he corrected her.

Rey stared at him. “Like a Jedi?”

Ren glared at her over his shoulder. “I’m no Jedi,” he snarled.

She bit her lip, surprised by his tone. In the ship and before Rose collected her, Lord Ren had been nice; teasing and laughing. Now he spoke like a different man.

“I suppose not. Jedi don’t exist anymore, do they?”

He said nothing and she decided she’d had enough. “I’m going to bed,” she told him.

He grunted. 

What the kriff was going on? As she changed into her sleepwear, Rey resolved to find out more from Rose about Ren’s recent shift in name and personality. 

The last thing Rey heard was Lord Ren opening the glass doors that led to his balcony. She snuck a peek and saw him standing outside, his gaze on the brilliant cityscape below, his aristocratic face bathed in neon lights. 

He looked haunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- The rich politicians of 500 Republica had private turbolifts.  
> \- The Rogue Squadron was formed by Luke Skywalker and named after Jyn Erso’s Rogue One.  
> \- Happabores are well-armoured grey animals with broad, flat noses found on Jakku.  
> \- Loth-cats are dark yellow and brown. Padawan Ezra Bridger attempted to connect with one as a Force exercise on _Star Wars Rebels_.


	5. What I Can't Afford

Rey awoke to the smell of food. Her stomach growled as if it had a will of its own and was about to take off running with or without the rest of her body.

She tumbled out of her new bed and pulled the bedclothes straight. She’d been so exhausted last night she barely had a chance to enjoy the feel of smooth sheets and fluffy pillows before falling into a deep sleep. She put on her white uniform and used the small mirror on her dresser as she brushed and tied up her hair. 

Rey winced when pulling on her boots, glad the new leather was so soft. Her instep still twinged. Hopefully the bacto shower would help the wound heal.

She pushed open wardrobe doors and was grateful to see Lord Ren fully dressed in a long sleeved black top and black britches, though his feet were bare and his helmet was nowhere in sight. He was on his couch, holopad on his lap, a tray of breakfast foods on the low table before him. 

Maker, he was a big one. His body took up most of the furniture.

“You snore,” he greeted her, not looking up.

Her jaw dropped open. “Do not!”

“You do when you’re face planted on your pillow.” He took a sip from a bright silver mug. 

“How do you know that?” Rey asked stiffly.

“I walked into the dresser to get my clothes and caught sight of you snuggled in bed.” 

Her cheeks burned bright red. “That’s inappropriate.”

“Or was it unprofessional of you to be asleep on the job?” he countered.

“I’ve never done this before,” Rey huffed. “Besides, I was exhausted after what you put me through yesterday.”

He set down his mug of caf- she could smell the richly brewed beans all the way from where she stood. “I’ve never had a servant make so many excuses.”

“As I recall, Chancellor Organa thought my appointment didn’t make sense either,” Rey snapped.

“The very fact you agree with me is making me reconsider, my dear,” a female voice spoke. 

Rey started and Lord Ren all but rolled his eyes as they turned to a figure in the doorway.

“You’ve cleaned up nicely- the uniform suits you.” Leia Organa-Solo bestowed a smile on Rey and the young girl experienced a bubble of delight in response to the other woman’s indisputable charm. “As for your new position, you can learn on the job… Rey, is it?” Rey nodded. “You may have already noticed but Ben’s style is far from complex.”

“Apart from insulting my dress sense, is there a reason why you’re here, mother?” Lord Ren asked, his tone petulant.

Leia walked into the room, silver robes rustling softly, steel grey hair piled atop her head in fat buns, her expression hesitant. 

Rey suddenly felt self-conscious about being there. She wondered whether she should duck back inside the dressing room but didn’t want to draw attention to herself either. Instead she dropped her gaze to her foot, wriggling it to ease the ache.

“I only wanted to congratulate you on a job well done, Ben,” Chancellor Organa said, running a maternal hand over his tousled black mop, smoothing down shiny strands.

Lord Ren pulled away from her touch and Rey glimpsed hurt on the older woman’s face, though she recovered quickly. “The senate was impressed by the wealth of information on the datachips you helped recover; military strategies, plans that were put in place but never fully executed. There’s much to learn.”

Lord Ren said nothing, his face bored. 

“Don’t forget tonight’s party,” Leia pushed on. “I need you there, Ben.”

A cynical smile twisted his lips. “Ah, the truth will out.”

“Ben…”

“I’m not going, mother. I refuse to be paraded around in front of your political friends just so you score points for successfully bringing the black sheep back into the fold.”

Leia frowned. “The populace needs to see me strong and showing my house in order is an easy way to do that. Some things are bigger than you and me.”

“Everything is bigger than me, mother. I don’t recall a single time your ambition came second to my needs.”

Chancellor Organa’s eyebrows snapped together. “Everything I do is for you. You’re too old to still be acting like a spoiled child, Ben.”

“Far be it from me to have a childhood, mother,” he replied, picking up a fancy looking bread roll and taking a bite out of it.

“You will show up, Ben,” Leia said coldly. “This is not a discussion. I ask so little of you.”

He glowered at her. “All you require is perfection. Sorry to be a disappointment, mother.”

Leia looked like she had more to say but instead snapped her mouth closed. She turned to go, pausing at the last second to add, “And no mask, please. It does nothing but remind people of the past.” 

There was a strained silence after Leia left the room. 

Desperate to break the tension, Rey cleared her throat. “Your mother is…”

“A right royal pain?”

“I was going to say formidable.”

“Hmph. That too, I suppose.” Ben took another bite of his pastry and glowered in her direction. “Why the kriff are you wriggling like a conduit worm devouring a sparking control panel?”

Rey flushed, setting her foot down with a thump, a spike of pain making her flinch. “It’s nothing.”

Lord Ren crooked a finger. Rey was tempted to defy him but decided against it. She had to pick her battles with this man. She’d already seen him in a contest of wills with the woman who’d given birth to him and she wasn’t sure who’d won.

Rey came to stand beside the couch and Ren handed her his half-eaten bread roll. Her stomach gurgled as she held the flaky pastry.

“You can throw it out,” he said absentmindedly while examining her leg.

“Can’t I eat it?” Rey asked, horrified by this wastage. 

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “There’s more where that came from, bumpkin.”

“So?”

“You don’t have to finish something I’ve already sunk my teeth into.”

“Why? Do you have grunge fever?”

He shook his head in bemusement. “Have at it, little savage.”

Rey inhaled the breakfast roll in seconds which was a good thing since Lord Ren’s next move was to grab her leg and place it on his knee.

“Woah!” she exclaimed, nearly overbalancing. She clutched his shoulder for support, her fingertips sinking into hard muscle and sinew. She grew distracted by how good he felt to touch.

Ren removed her shoe and scowled at the bottom of her foot. “What the kriff, Rey? How did you get this cut?”

She bit back a whimper as he prodded it with one finger. “Scavenging,” she answered shortly.

“It’s infected,” he said disapprovingly.

Rey glared at the top of his head. “It’s not like I deliberately hurt myself. Medicine is expensive when all Unkar gives us are ration packs in exchange for parts.”

“Ration packs?”

“You know, dried foodstuff packaged for soldiers.”

Lord Ren’s scowl deepened. “And that was your currency?”

Rey stared back at him. “It’s what I ate.”

“Skrog,” he muttered. Lord Ren handed her another pastry from his breakfast tray.

Rey tried not to dribble as she bit into flaky golden dough with a bright red jammy centre. She inhaled that one as well.

“You’re breaking my heart, little one.”

Rey gazed at him in sudden confusion. She didn’t want or need his pity. “May I have my leg back, please?”

“No.” 

He looked at her with such concentration she could feel her cheeks start to heat up again. “What?”

“I could call a medical droid, but I’d like to try something else.” 

Rey frowned as Lord Ren hesitated. Her hand was growing warm on his shoulder and she would have removed it if she wasn’t nervous about overbalancing.

“Do you trust me?”

Rey stared into long-lashed amber eyes and felt her heart twist inside her chest. He’d asked her that question once before on his starship. She hadn’t replied then and she didn’t this time either. Her fingers squeezed his shoulder in silent agreement.

Lord Ren wrapped his big hand around her aching foot, palm pressed against her sole. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, exhaling slowly. At first Rey felt nothing, and then a slow prickling travelled down her leg until her toes tingled. It took seconds.

He released her and she brought her leg down. The pain was gone.

Rey checked her instep. It was healed- there wasn’t even a scar to show where the wound had once been. “How did you do that?”

Lord Ren looked as awed as she felt. “That was… different.”

“Different to what?” Rey demanded, spooked. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful, but what exactly did you do to me?” He shook his head as if clearing it and she grew concerned. “Are you alright, Ben?” 

That got his attention at last. Rey surprised herself by using his family name. “Sorry,” she muttered.

“No, it’s fine,” he said, rubbing the hand that touched her foot. “As long as it’s Ben at home and Lord Ren in public. Agreed, little one?”

She nodded, cheeks pink.

Unexpectedly, he said, “I’ve been dabbling in the Force.”

“The Force?”

“It’s an energy field created by all living things,” he explained quietly, “surrounding and penetrating us, binding the galaxy together. Many cultures and people have sought to know it, even worshipped it. Not so long ago there were those who studied the Force and manipulated it for their own purposes.”

“We seem to keep coming back to the Jedi,” Rey said, watching Ben closely. “Last night you claimed you were nothing like them.”

“I’m trying not to be,” he admitted. 

“Why? From all I’ve heard they were peacekeepers and guardians. You know, the good guys.”

He shook his head. “You don’t know their true history, little bumpkin. They were flawed and far too self-satisfied. Their complacency led to their downfall. The Jedi were destroyed not by an enemy but from the inside by one of their own. He was the best amongst them and yet he grew disenchanted. His choices darkened his soul, turning him evil.”

“Evil is a strong word,” Rey said gently. “I mean, Unkar is a selfish Hutt-spawn but even he’s not evil.” She realised Ben was looking troubled, his emotions too intense to be purely academic. She was missing something, Rey was sure of it. “Who was this fallen Jedi?”

“His name is well known. The galaxy called him Darth Vader.”

“Even I’ve heard of the Emperor’s right hand,” Rey agreed, trying to inject cheer into her tone. “It was his fall that ended Palpatine’s reign.” 

Ben nodded, his handsome face wreathed in shadow. What was going on? Why lament so deeply over past history? 

She decided on a change of subject. “It must be fascinating tapping into the Force. Is that why you were meditating last night?”

“Meditation is one way to increase my focus when using the Force,” he explained. “I’ve been accessing it when I spar with my bodyguards and I’ve also started using it for little things.”

“Like opening doors?” Rey asked wryly. Something else occurred to her. “That’s why you can’t hang onto a maid. You’ve been freaking them out with your abilities.”

Ben smirked. “Perhaps.”

She rolled her eyes. “That’s not very nice.” 

“I never said I was a nice guy,” he replied, and to her surprise his expression grew shuttered.

“Hey, you healed my foot,” she reminded him. “No one’s done that for me before.”

“Trying to make me feel better, little bumpkin?” he said with a sudden laugh.

Rey looked away, embarrassed to realise that was exactly what she was doing. Was Finn right; did she show compassion when it wasn’t deserved? Though wasn’t that the point of being compassionate? She was so confused. 

Here she was feeling sorry for Lord Ren when he was the one with all the power in their relationship. In truth, what they had wasn’t even a relationship- in the eyes of New Republic law her role was a form of punishment. This male wasn’t a friend or an ally. She had to keep reminding herself of that.

Except he had healed her. That was pretty special.

“I felt something I haven’t felt before when I touched your foot,” Ben admitted. “A surge that was different to when I use the Force to lift a book or cup.”

“Is that bad?” Rey asked curiously.

He shook his head. “No, I don’t think so but I’m going to have to look into it.” In response to Rey’s inquiring expression he added, “Coruscant’s national library contains archival information from old Jedi temples.”

Rey perked up and he smiled. “Interested, little bumpkin?”

“Yes, please.”

“You should be training to be my wardrobe mistress,” he said sternly, except there was a twinkle in his gaze that told her Ben cared as much about it as she did.

“I can begin my training as soon as we return from the library,” she said eagerly. “I’m certain a field trip will help acclimatise me to this new world which will only positively impact my job performance.”

“You make a good point, bumpkin.” His tone was suspiciously solemn.

Rey couldn’t help it; a giggle slipped past her lips. 

Ben looked at her in interest. “You don’t laugh much, Rey.”

She stiffened immediately, feeling her old attitude of caution return. 

_Careful, Rey, you don’t have enough food to last the day. Careful, Rey, Unkar will use you up if you let him. Careful, Rey, everyone’s out to get you._

She was so tired of being careful. What did she have to watch out for here? She was being fed and clothed to an extent that felt sinful, and Ben had been nothing but kind. 

_Careful, Rey, just when you become comfortable, everything will be taken away from you._

To her horror, she felt tears prickle her eyelids.

“Rey?”

She gave the man watching her a tight smile. “When do we leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Conduit worms are native to Coruscant. They live in electrical conduits on ships and buildings, devouring components like batteries.  
> \- Grunge fever was a disease spread by womp rats on Mos Eisley.  
> \- Ben’s definition of the Force is Obi-Wan Kenobi’s words in _Star Wars: A New Hope._  
>  \- Hutt-spawn is an insult used in _Knights of the Old Republic_.


	6. That's Everything

Ben took a few minutes to put on his boots and helmet, and Rey even helped him slip into his hooded cowl, though she grumbled about needing a stepladder if she was ever going to reach his shoulders. 

Once he was back looking like the angriest being in the galaxy, they took the turbolift to a different skydock from the one they’d landed on the previous day. Ben led her to a shiny silver starship with a pointed fuselage that was so pretty it rendered Rey momentarily speechless. 

“What model craft are we flying?” she asked when he’d settled into the pilot’s seat and she’d slipped into the co-pilot’s chair beside him.

“We?” he responded, his teasing tone clear despite the black and silver mask.

“You know what I mean,” she said, stroking the console like it was a long-haired bogling pet.

He relented, powering up the craft. “This is an old Nabooan Royal Starship.”

“Old?” Rey echoed, looking around the cockpit. “It’s in great condition.”

“I’ve looked after it. I inherited my love of spacecraft from my dad.”

That was the second time Ben had mentioned his father while piloting and Rey tucked away the information for a time when he wasn’t wearing a helmet and she could see his face. 

“Was the ship a junker before you worked on it?” 

She sucked in her breath as Ben flew them off the skydock and dropped the craft into a stream of flyers going at exceptional speeds. Rey peered out the windscreen. All around them the airspace of Coruscant was filled with invisible highways composed of glittering shuttles. 

“Not a junker exactly. My grandmother was from Naboo and this ship was one of hers.”

“She was royalty?”

“Padme was Queen of Naboo for a time. The ship’s chromium plating was reserved for monarchy.”

“Oh, wow.” Did that make Ben a prince? Rey became acutely conscious of how out of her depth she was when it came to this man.

He shrugged beneath his heavy black cloak. “It’s a democratically nominated position. My grandmother became a senator after she completed her term as queen.”

“Like your mother.”

Ben grunted in acknowledgment. He dropped out of the busy highway into a much quieter stream of vehicles and Rey felt her stomach flip with the shift.

“Why don’t you pilot, bumpkin,” he suggested, indicating the controls in front of her.

“Really?” But she was already grasping the levers, clutching so tight her knuckles turned white. 

“Not so hard,” Ben said. “Just relax. The ship knows what to do.”

“Easy for you to say,” Rey muttered, though she obeyed and softened her grip. 

“No, really,” he replied. “Coruscant’s skylanes direct air traffic via auto-navigation systems. We’re travelling on a pre-programmed route.”

After a few breathless minutes of flying, she realised she was grinning like a fiend. She tried to modulate her expression, not wanting to live up to the disparaging nickname he’d given her.

“Not much traffic headed into Jakku’s illustrious centre of learning and history,” he said mockingly.

“I noticed,” she replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

It was another couple of minutes before Ben guided her to a docking station atop a huge white stone building with multiple spires rising from its flat roof. Its façade sloped at an angle all the way to the ground and was inset with long vertical windows. 

“Welcome to the Library of the Republic,” he told Rey as they disembarked and headed towards a lift.

Rey wondered if anything on Coruscant was done on a reasonable scale. The imposing structures made her feel like a beetle scuttling across a giant’s slumbering body. When the lift doors opened her eyes nearly fell out of her head.

The library was gorgeous, a grand hall with ceilings that soared high above their heads and floors that were made from polished white and grey marble. Shelves towered on either side, filled with glowing blue records. There must have been tens of millions of documents.

“Woah,” Rey said, whispering instinctively.

Ben headed towards the heart of the library, a large rotunda in the distance with a circular desk in gleaming white marble, and Rey scurried after him.

“This library holds the most comprehensive collection of knowledge in all the galaxy,” he murmured, his low electronic tone strange in the cool, dry air of the building. “You can find records spanning thousands of years, maps of the entire galaxy, scientific journals, technological documents and the verified culture of hundreds of planets.”

“And information on the Jedi?” Rey asked, a trifle breathless from trying to keep up with his long stride. 

Ben glanced at her and to Rey’s surprise he slowed down. He didn’t seem like a man who made many concessions. “When the Jedi Temple was destroyed by Emperor Palpatine, a brave soul was able to download and rescue exabytes of data from their archives. The Republic Library now keeps that information in a sealed vault.”

“Why sealed?” she asked, grateful she was able to keep pace with him.

“Don’t you have news holos on Jakku?” he replied irritably. “Or is the concept of current affairs completely foreign on your planet?”

“I’m sorry,” Rey snapped, matching his tone, “does my old life of scavenging fourteen hours a day offend your wealthy sensibilities? The last time I had breakfast brought to my room was, oh wait, never. Some of us don’t have the free time to read political journals and listen to senate debates. And by the way…” 

“Rey,” Ben half groaned her name. 

“I’m only getting started, Lord Ren,” she snapped.

“I get it,” he said, stopping in the middle of the near empty library and holding up a hand to placate her. “I misspoke. I’m not used to having a constant barrage of questions thrown at me all day long. Don’t you ever get tired of talking?”

Rey bit her lower lip, telling herself she had no right feeling hurt. Anything she received from Ben outside of her server duties was a bonus. “I didn’t mean to be a burden,” she said stiffly and shut her mouth. 

“I didn’t say burden. More an annoyance, like a buzzing mosquito droid.”

She could hear the humour return to his voice but chose not to reply. She had to stop reacting to Ben with familiarity or it was all going to end in disaster.

Rey heard him sigh and he continued towards the stupendous reference desk. Behind it stood a woman, tall and slim with silver hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in patterned light brown robes. Her gaze was keen and her expression uncowed as she weighed Ben in his black cowl and battle helmet.

“I am Chief Librarian Nu,” she introduced herself. “How may I help you?”

“I’m researching incidents of healing through the Force,” Ben told her and Rey looked up in interest.

“Ah, you seek access to the Holocron Vault,” Nu responded. “As you might already know, that requires a senator’s approval…”

Ben placed a palm-sized silver square on her pristine marble tabletop. A holographic letter beamed out of it.

Nu leaned forward and read the words, her mouth tightening in disapproval at what she saw. “Very well, young man,” she said coldly.

Rey wondered how Nu could tell Ben was a young man at all, and then realised she probably recognised his name as Chancellor Organa’s son. It must be strange to be a public figure just because of your mother’s fame.

Rey followed behind Ben and the chief librarian as they walked deeper inside the great hall. At last they reached a featureless grey wall and Nu removed a glowing yellow pendant from around her neck, pressing it into a shallow recess Rey had missed. There was an audible click and the two-foot thick stone wall began to grind open. Despite herself, Rey glanced at Ben for reassurance, her heart beating a little faster.

They entered a cold, musty chamber and Nu tapped a panel in the wall so that the ceiling began to shine, filling the space with light. Rey saw more shelves stuffed with glowing blue records as well as a white marble desk with a screen set into its surface. 

“I’ll have to lock you in,” Nu said frostily. She seemed to be taking Ben’s visit as a personal affront. “When you’re done, please tap the call button on the computer consul. If I fail to hear from you in three hours, I will check on you.” She didn’t wait for Ben to acknowledge her words, turning instead to Rey. “The girl cannot stay.”

“She’s with me,” Ben responded with equal amounts of ice in his tone. “Rey is my assistant and I will work faster with her by my side. I’m sure the less exposure to these precious records the better, chief librarian.”

Nu hesitated, but at last she nodded. “Very well.”

The older woman glided out of the vault, shutting the door with an ominous clang.

“What bug crawled up her ass?” Rey asked, exhaling sharply. 

“She probably resents giving access to the spoiled child of a politician,” Ben said unconcernedly.

Rey crossed her arms over her midriff. “Sorry- I didn’t mean to ask another question. Shutting up now.”

Ben gripped his helmet, pressing a hinge so that it hissed open and he was able to lift it off his head. It left his black hair adorably tousled and Rey told herself sternly that she wasn’t allowed to melt just because he’d trained pretty amber eyes in her direction.

Yup, she was made of Mandalorian steel.

“I’m sorry I lost my temper, bumpkin,” he said, placing the helmet on the marble desktop. “I’m usually alone with my thoughts and…”

“It’s fine, Ben. I forget my place sometimes. I’ll try to be better behaved.”

“I hope not,” Ben said, giving her a droll smile. “Rey, I meant it when I told my mother I like your backbone. I’m sick and tired of everyone tiptoeing around me all the time.”

“The chancellor doesn’t tiptoe,” she responded with a small grin.

“My mother and I don’t talk,” he countered, tapping the desk so that a keyboard appeared lit in the stone itself. “We squabble. As long as you work for me and I’m your master I don’t want or need you to curb your tongue when speaking to me. And on your part, you can’t get upset every time I’m a little cranky.”

“A little?” Rey said snippily.

Ben smirked. “You’ll learn I have a temper but so do you, bumpkin. I’ve been thinking, your point of view may not be such a bad thing as I conduct my studies, and you may learn a thing or two from me as well. After all, we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for your foot. What d’you say?”

Rey drew a deep breath, embarrassed by how loud it sounded in the stone vault. Her pulse had gone into overdrive though she wasn’t sure why. She felt as if she stood at a crossroads with Ben and her response to his overture would tip the balance one way of the other. Was Finn right? Was she being foolish opening herself to Lord Ren?

Ben had asked her more than once whether she trusted him and the simple answer was no… not yet. Didn’t she owe him and herself the chance to find out if that could change? She was the one who’d told him a pure relationship was possible, an honest friendship free of scheming and manipulation. 

But what if the experiment failed? What if Ben was incapable of being the man she hoped he could be, or worse… what if she wasn’t enough for him? Rey remembered the suffocating fear that had nearly brought her to tears in his bedroom. 

_Poor little scavenger girl, too afraid of loss to take a leap of faith._

No, that would never be her.

“Alright,” Rey answered at last, unsure why she should blush when he gave her a big smile in return. There was something overwhelming about Ben, his personality as well as his stature. She wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to him. “First things first, however, you need to answer my question from before. Why are Jedi records locked away?”

He chuckled as he sat down at the table and started typing. “Society fears what it doesn’t understand.”

She wandered around the marble desk and came to stand behind him, watching as he entered key words into a search bar. “Do you intend to be this vague with all your replies?”

Ben shot her a wry smile. “Why don’t you work this one out for yourself, little one.”

“I don’t know anything about…”

“Remember what I told you about Vader?”

Rey thought about it as Ben continued to type, bringing up references and sorting through them. “Darth Vader used to be Jedi,” she said, almost to herself. 

He grunted encouragingly.

“But he used his knowledge of the Force to terrorise the galaxy instead of helping it. Vader was instrumental in assisting Emperor Palpatine in his desire for galactic domination. Did Palpatine have abilities? Was he a Force user as well?”

“Well done, bumpkin,” Ben murmured.

Rey warmed up to her theory. “After the destruction of the Jedi and the fall of the galaxy’s biggest enemies, both of whom manipulated the Force for their own nefarious purposes, it must have seemed prudent to normal folk to keep things like Jedi Force knowledge out of the public eye. Because what if some other nerf herder came along and tried to become an all powerful dark lord?”

“Bravo,” Ben said. “Despite the folksy language, your reasoning is sound, little one.”

Rey beamed, pleased with herself.

Ben divided up the reference numbers on screen and they went hunting amongst the stacks for glowing blue discs that held what would hopefully be relevant information. Initially, Rey stood watch over his shoulder as he began reading the pages of data, but after an hour had gone by she lost focus and left him to it. This research business was nowhere near as exciting as she thought it was going to be.

“Here we are,” Ben said at last, just at the point Rey was considering lying down on the marble floor to take a nap. 

She returned to his side, surprised by the look of concern on his face. “What is it, Ben?”

He tapped a black gloved hand on the marble tabletop, as if debating whether to answer her question.

“You’re the one who told me I could learn from you,” she said persuasively. 

“That’s doesn’t mean I’ll tell you everything I know,” he hedged.

Rey didn’t like the sound of that. “What’s going on?”

“It seems Force healing isn’t a new thing,” he said at last. “There were Jedi masters who specialised in the field. Some even formed a medical corp.”

“Okay. That’s exciting, isn’t it?” Ben said nothing and Rey huffed loudly. “Would you please tell me what’s bothering you?”

He grimaced. “Healing requires more than just the Force; it’s a direct outpouring of one’s own life energy into another being. It costs the healer and, if overtaxed, may result in death.”

Rey blinked. “So you sacrificed a piece of yourself to heal me? That’s incredible, Ben. That’s everything.” He stared at her and she blushed hotly. “I mean, it is to me.”

“I need to be careful,” he said quietly. “Some of these practices are dangerous and I’ve been acting like I have it all under control.”

“You knew that though,” Rey said, unsure of the direction of his thoughts. “You already understood the Force is something that can be used for good or evil, with repercussions either way.” 

He nodded slowly. “We’re done here, Rey. Let’s get out of this place.”

Ben was silent on the journey home and, despite her best efforts, Rey was unable to distract him from his brooding thoughts. She suspected there was more going on than what she could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Boglings are little furry creatures native to the planet Bogano. They first appeared in _Star Wars: Jedi Fallen Order,_ the video game.  
> \- The J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship was used by Queen Amidala to escape the invasion of Naboo in _Star Wars: The Phantom Menace_. Silver chromium was initially used to deflect laser attacks but then became traditional decor for royal vessels.  
> \- While Coruscant had its own Library of the Republic, this one visited by Ben and Rey is modelled after the Jedi Archives on Coruscant, seen in _Star Wars: Attack of Clones._  
>  \- Mosquito droids were small droids used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems against Anakin and Obi-Wan, first mentioned in the novel _Clone Wars Gambit_.  
> \- Jocasta Nu was a Jedi Master and Chief Librarian at the Jedi Archives.  
> \- The Holocron Vault contained the most powerfully guarded Jedi secrets and only Jedi council members were allowed in. It is mentioned in _The Clone Wars_.


	7. One Trick

“Rey! We didn’t see you at breakfast this morning,” Rose said, greeting her with a wave. “You must be starving.”

Rey smiled at Rose and Finn who were gathered around the dining table with another server. He was a thickly set man with dark hair and a scruffy beard, dressed in the standard brown uniform. Both he and Finn were covered in cobwebs.

“Be- I mean, Lord Ren shared his breakfast with me,” Rey said, catching herself just in time. “I’m definitely ready for lunch though.”

“What did you say?” the man asked, dropping his spoon.

Rey had been ladling bone broth into a bowl at the kitchen counter but paused, surprised by the newcomer’s reaction.

Finn cleared his throat. “This is Snap Wexley,” he introduced the older man. “Snap and I have been working with the droids to replace old air ducts. Snap, meet Rey. She’s the one I told you about.”

“Another worker from Jakku,” Snap said, picking up his spoon. “You didn’t say your friend had such a wild imagination, Finn.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rey asked as she slowly walked over her bowl of soup. Her heart rejoiced to see slices of buttered bread on a platter in the middle of the table. 

“You said Ben Solo, oh, excuse me, _Lord Ren_ shared his breakfast with you. Never happened, girly. That one’s so moody and self-absorbed it would take a plasma charge going off to make him notice you.”

Rey was so offended by Snap’s dismissal that she forgot to take a spoonful of soup before speaking. “I’m not lying! Lord Ren handed me a pastry with red jam while we talked.”

Snap picked up his bowl and drained the rest of his soup in a couple of gulps. “You really need to work on your stories, girly. I’ve never seen Solo- I mean, Ren converse with a server in the last twenty years I’ve worked for the family.” He stood up and slapped Finn on the back. “You’ve got ten more minutes, boyo. I’ll see you in the ducts.” 

Rey stared at Snap’s disappearing back, her appetite nearly ruined. “That was rude.”

“Snap’s a good guy,” Finn said hastily. “He didn’t mean anything by it.”

Rey returned to her meal, a small frown creasing her eyebrows. “I mean, I agree Lord Ren is temperamental, but he certainly hasn’t ignored me.” 

She realised it was the wrong thing to say when Finn’s face soured. Fortunately, Rose responded first.

“You know, Rey, yesterday was the first time in a long time I’ve heard Lord Ren laugh.”

“Really?” Rey asked around a mouthful of bread and blue bantha butter. “He laughs at me all the time.”

Rose’s expression turned speculative, but Finn had had enough.

“You need to be careful, Rey,” he declared, emphasizing his comment by standing up to load his dish into the hollow chamber of a washer droid. “Who knows what Lord Ren’s intentions are. You should stay away from him.”

Rey thought guiltily of her field trip to the library. There were some things Finn didn’t need to know. “Thanks for the advice,” she replied sarcastically, “but firstly, I’ve been careful my whole life, and second, I’m Lord Ren’s wardrobe mistress. Staying close to him is kind of my job.”

“Which reminds me,” Rose said, “I’m supposed to run through wardrobe duties with you. Chancellor Organa informed me Lord Ren has a formal gathering to attend tonight. It’ll be the perfect opportunity for you to practice.”

“Thanks, Rose,” Rey said gratefully. “I’ll need all the help I can get.”

The other girl grinned. “Anything to skip out of housework. The droids do the vacuuming, but there are too many breakable items for them to be trusted with the dusting. The chancellor’s floor is covered in gifts from across the galaxy and they all seem to have been made with the most fragile materials.”

Finn bid the two girls goodbye and Rose chatted with Rey as she finished lunch. She then showed Rey the laundry room. As Rose explained, they had state-of-the-art droids to do the washing, drying, ironing and folding. Rey’s job was to deliver and collect Ben’s clothes, and she was also the one who put them away in his wardrobe. 

“The droids will test fabrics to see if they should be dry-cleaned so you don’t have to stress over correct wash cycles,” Rose said as they returned to the turbolift. 

“What’s a dry-clean?” Rey asked, grateful Rose didn’t give her a look that said she was a weirdo for not knowing the term.

“It’s how you clean an item of clothing with delicate fabric.”

“Rich people enjoy making life harder for themselves, don’t they?” Rose chuckled at this, and Rey continued impulsively, “I only had two changes of clothes back on Jakku.”

“Me too,” Rose confided, “though my home planet was Hays Minor. I know I told you my parents were Rebels, but I also should have mentioned they died in the war.”

The turbolift opened onto Ben’s floor and Rey grabbed Rose’s hand. “I’m so sorry.”

She smiled sweetly. “It’s okay. For a little while my sister and I we were living hand to mouth, but then Leia found us and we’ve never looked back.”

“You must really admire the Chancellor,” Rey said, hearing the gratitude in Rose’s voice.

Her new friend cast shining eyes on her. “Leia Organa is the reason why the galaxy isn’t enslaved by a tyrannical overlord. She and people like her never gave up hope, no matter how impossible the odds. They fanned a spark into a flame, and now we have our freedom back.” 

Rey was secretly relieved to see Ben’s bedroom door open and the man himself nowhere to be seen. He’d been strange on the flight home. Snap hadn’t been wrong when he called Ben moody. 

“I’m glad Be- Lord Ren isn’t here to see my training. It’s hard enough trying to learn without an audience.”

Rose looked at her strangely. “Rey….”

“Yes?” 

“Do you call Lord Ren by name?”

Rey bit back a groan. “Yeah, I do, but it just kinda slipped out this morning because the Chancellor dropped by and she was saying Ben this and Ben that, and then I called him Ben and he said it was okay so long as it was in private. Please don’t tell Finn, he already thinks I’m being reckless.” 

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Rose promised, “but what on earth is going on between you and Lord Ren? I know Snap was a bit brusque in the dining room, but he spoke the truth. Lord Ren isn’t a bad master, but he’s not a friendly one either. He speaks more with the family droids Artoo and Threepio than he does with any of the sentient staff.”

Rey shrugged helplessly. “I can’t explain it.”

“Maybe Lord Ren just needed the right female to pique his interest,” Rose murmured, waggling her eyebrows.

Rey blushed scarlet. “You couldn’t be further from the truth,” she replied. “He treats me like an ignorant yokel. I think he gets a kick out of teaching me stuff.”

“Is that really all it is?” Rose persisted.

But Rey didn’t want to talk about Ben and the inordinate amount of attention she was receiving from him anymore. He’d shut down on her after reading about Force healing just that morning. What if he never struck up another conversation? The man was unbalanced.

Rey tried to pay attention as Rose went through Ben’s closet with her; revealing space for undershirts and shirts and jackets and formal jackets and slacks and britches and shoes and boots. He had drawers full of gloves and scarves and an array of jewel encrusted pins that Rose explained held things in place if needed. He owned half a dozen cloaks and cowls, and about a hundred pairs of socks. Most of Ben’s clothes were black as he’d previously mentioned, though he had a handful of items in white and grey. 

Rey learned there was an electronic press tucked away beside a shelf if she had to remove a wrinkle from the fabric of Lord Ren’s pants without seeking help from the laundry droids. And that there was such a thing as owning multiple electrostatic clothes brushes, because how dare a speck of dust mar his ensemble.

“This is ridiculous,” Rey said at last. “No one- man, woman or Hutt- requires this much clothing.”

Rose snickered but stayed focused. “Your main role as wardrobe mistress is to lay out Lord Ren’s daily wear, as well as assisting in styling him for functions.”

Rey groaned out loud, rubbing her fists tiredly over her eyes. “Scavenging has nothing on this,” she declared. “Where is Ben, anyway? Why can’t he just tell me what he wants and I’ll hand it to him?”

“Lord Ren’s probably in the gymnasium with his knights,” Rose said, rifling through formal jackets.

Rey was taken aback by this casually spoken piece of information. “How do you know that?” 

“Because it’s what he’s done every day since his return. The seven of them spar with savage looking weapons and no one dares interfere. I’m pretty sure Leia would put a stop to it if she could, but she’s bent over backwards to make certain Lord Ren doesn’t disappear on her again.”

“Rose,” Rey said as the other girl pulled out a rollable rack, “could you stop doing that and please tell me what the kriff you’re talking about?”

Rose stared at her. “Of course, you don’t know. It was on all the gossip news holos for months. ‘Chancellor Organa’s son disappears’, is what the headlines said.”

Rey’s heart beat a little faster. Something was wrong with Ben, she was sure of it, a darkness she couldn’t penetrate. Perhaps this would give her some idea how to deal with him. “What happened?”

“Ben Solo disappeared a year ago,” Rose said softly, wary of being overheard. “At first, the authorities feared it was a kidnapping. Even his father made an appearance to talk things through with Leia.”

“His dad?”

“Han Solo,” Rose told her. “He’s usually off doing his own thing. Han was by Leia’s side all through the Rebellion, but once peace prevailed he couldn’t handle the quiet life. I actually think they’re still married.”

Rey felt a pang of sadness. Poor Ben. Having two parents who were seen as galactic heroes but couldn’t even stay together must have been confusing.

“Then what happened?” she prompted.

“Well, I’m not actually sure,” Rose replied. “No one is. There are lots of rumours floating around but no concrete evidence. All we know is Leia called off the search when she received a communique from her son to say he’d left for his own reasons. It was bizarre. He took nothing with him- no clothes or money. A year later he returned with a new name, that awful helmet and the Knights of Ren in tow. As far as I can tell they’re more bodyguards than friends, but they consider Lord Ren their leader. Every day they fight it out in the gym’s training arena.”

“That doesn’t sound healthy,” Rey said with a shake of her head. “I’m surprised Ben hung around.”

“Leia begged him to,” Rose said quietly. “Some of the servers heard them yelling and screaming at one another, but somehow she convinced him to stay.”

“Hmph,” was Rey’s only comment.

“Come on, Rey, Lord Ren will be back soon. We need to get an outfit or two ready so he has something to wear to the hoopla tonight.”

With Rose by her side, Rey picked two different suits that looked plenty formal in her eyes, as well as two shirts, a white one and a black one since she was sure he’d reject the white one, and a pair of black dress shoes so shiny she could see her face in them. She really had no idea what she was doing and was grateful Rose was sticking around to make sure Ben was appropriately decked out for the party.

Rey was telling tales about Unkar Plutt and his bully boys to a horrified Rose when Ben returned, so sweaty his hair was limp. Rey stared at his face and wondered if he was developing a black eye.

“Lord Ren, your wardrobe awaits,” she declaimed. 

Ben looked from her to Rose and scowled. “Fine.”

He disappeared into the attached fresher and the two girls heard the spray of a shower. Rey still winced over the waste of so much clean water, and then realised the same amenity was available to her on the server’s floor. She vowed to take a shower before bedtime even though it was nerve-wracking standing there while water poured over her by the gallon. She couldn’t imagine ever getting used to it.

“I’m ready for you,” she heard Ben say and Rey pushed the rollable rack with the clothes they’d picked into the main bedroom for his assessment.

Rey’s heart stuttered when she realised Ben was wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped low around his hips, his hair gleaming wet and skin still shiny with moisture. Beside her Rose’s almond eyes grew round and Rey suddenly wished the other girl wasn’t there. It didn’t seem right, though Ben himself looked completely unselfconscious.

He really was built like a luggabeast with his broad shoulders and wide chest, pale but densely muscled, his hips lean and his thighs thick. His body was giving Rey tingles in places that had never tingled before. Despite the abundance of black hair on his head he was surprisingly smooth skinned.

Ben looked at the two suits on their hangars and grunted. “I could wear my standard shirt and britches if I attend the party in my cowl and helmet. That would solve a whole lot of messing about.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what the Chancellor wants,” Rey said, unable to help herself. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “And what does the Chancellor want, pray tell?” 

Rey flushed, trying to ignore the fact Rose appeared scandalised by her backchat. “Chancellor Organa wants her son in attendance,” she replied, “not some masked creature.”

Ben’s hands settled on his hips. “Little bumpkin, your rudeness knows no bounds.”

“Oh please, you know exactly what message your battle helmet sends.”

He gave a reluctant grin. “I’m beginning to regret giving you permission to speak so freely.”

Rey smiled back with insincere sweetness. “You could take it away again, but you’ll only miss my sparkling wit.”

Beside her, Rose was quivering half in fear and half in disbelief.

“Which suit do you prefer?” Ben asked.

“The one that comes with the vest,” Rey said, “though I’m not sure why. I’m used to wearing the same thing every day all year around.”

He laughed. “Fair enough, little one. Let’s go with your instincts.” Ben cast his eye over suit, shirt, shoes and socks, finally asking, “What about underwear?”

“Excuse me?” Rey gasped.

He replied quite calmly, “Undergarments. You know, those things you wear under your clothes. Unless you don’t, little bumpkin,” he said, giving her an arch look. “Jakku might be shockingly advanced.”

A high-pitched giggle escaped Rose and she slapped a hand over her mouth to smother further sounds. Rey’s face turned the colour of the aforementioned Jakku sun.

“You’re just being rude because you have to go to a party you’d rather not attend,” Rey snapped.

“I’m not trying to embarrass you, bumpkin,” Ben said, walking into the dressing room where Rey and Rose could hear him open a drawer. “It’s part of your role. You’re supposed to dress me.”

He walked out again and this time all he was wearing was a pair of skintight black shorts that Rey presumed was his disputed underwear, except her brain had whited out and she was struggling to think. Rose made another odd sound that was halfway between a gasp and squeak.

Ben slipped into black slacks first which helped Rey breathe again. Staying conscious was probably a good idea for a wardrobe mistress. Next came his black shirt with its high collar and then the vest that wrapped snug across his chest with sparkling gold buttons. The jacket that went over the ensemble was long, falling almost to his knees, and shiny black shoes finished the whole thing nicely. Rey was almost proud of herself as Ben disappeared into the fresher to do his hair, returning with it slicked back with fragrant pomade.

“Well?” he asked, pulling on black gloves. “How do I look?”

“Really nice,” Rey said, wishing she could dig a hole as she started blushing again.

He glared at his reflection, his bad mood returning. “Great. Time to make mommy happy.” Ben gave them a graceful bow before he left. “Thank you for the help, ladies.”

Rose giggled again and Rey was tempted to hit her on the head with a hangar.

“And Rey?” he called, pausing at the bedroom door.

She turned to face him, her heart in her throat as her brain tried to comprehend the beauty of this man. “Yes?”

Ben gave her a roguish grin. “I’d prefer it if you get used to underwear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- The Mandalorian buys bone broth for the child when they are on Sorgan.  
> \- Temmin ‘Snap’ Wexley only joined the Rebellion after the Battle of Endor. Before that, he was a businessman. His mother was already part of the movement.  
> \- Rose and her older sister Paige grew up on Hays Minor, an impoverished mining colony. The First Order took over the mines and the girls were encouraged by their parents to join the Resistance.


	8. Ahead Of Disaster

Once Ben had left for the party, Rey and Rose returned the rollable rack to its spot inside the dressing room and the unused items to their correct places in the wardrobe. 

Rose turned to Rey with dancing eyes. “Thank you,” she declared.

“For what?” Rey asked grumpily.

“For everything,” Rose said, laughing. “I had no idea Lord Ren was so… big. Did you see him? In the towel? And then in those shorts? Rey, he was big _all over.”_

“Rose!” Rey yelled, mortified. It was her turn to be scandalised. 

For all the attitude she displayed, Rey had exactly zero romantic experience and was therefore somewhat of a prude. Did girls really talk about boys that way? Except Ben was a man; an exceptionally well built man with a face so hypnotic she could stare at it for hours.

Stop. She had to stop. This way led to madness. 

“Do you want to take a peek?” Rose asked impishly.

Rey gave her a suspicious look. “At what?”

“Not that, Rey,” Rose giggled, finally relenting when Rey crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. “A peek at the party, of course. Leia’s holding a gathering for her political supporters inside 500 Republica.”

It hadn’t occurred to Rey that Leia would host the event under her own roof. She was curious to see what Ben was like amongst his own kind. "Sure."

“Shall we find Finn as well?” Rose glanced at a digital display on Ben’s bedside table. “His shift should be over by now.”

“Yes, let’s,” Rey agreed quickly. 

She felt guilty for not catching up with Finn before this, but Lord Ren was a distracting person to be around. Even when he didn’t require anything from her, Ben filled her brain. She’d never met anyone like him on Jakku, with his towering ego and emotional complexities. She was equal parts attracted by and worried about him.

Rey let Rose do all the talking as they caught the turbolift to the server floor. She was feeling wrung out from dealing with Ben. They found Finn excited about exploring the building after being stuck in the ducts for hours. The three friends had a quick dinner and then Rose led them to the rear of the servant’s quarters. A different turbolift to the one Rey normally used was tucked away in the back.

“It’s a service lift for vendors and deliveries,” Finn told Rey as they got in. “I’ve been using it all day to get around.”

“The party is being held in the grand ballroom which takes up most of an entire floor, but there’s a kitchen section for the caterers,” Rose explained. “This lift will take us there. We don’t want to stroll through the front entrance, after all.” 

The turbolift doors opened into a scene of bustling activity. The kitchen was a long, white tiled room with plenty of droids and shiny appliances, bubbling silver pots and glowing red ovens, and over it all presided a mid-sized being with bright pink skin and a large, startled looking eye in the middle of a plump, round face. 

“Kedpin Shoklop is a famous chef,” Rose whispered as they snuck past the noisy droids and banging dishes. “Only the best will do for one of the Chancellor’s get-togethers.”

Rey was fascinated by the boiled pink creature yelling orders with a frypan in one hand, but Rose hustled them out of the kitchen. The chaos died away as they stepped into a carpeted corridor and it was as if they’d entered a different world. Rose drew close to a gold painted banister and Rey realised they were a floor above the ballroom. Finn nudged her with his elbow as they stared at the fancy gathering below.

The ballroom was clad in polished marble, creamy beige with a vein of gold running through it that shone under the glow of soft yellow lights. The walls on one side displayed towering windows looking out into Coruscant’s glittering cityscape. On a raised dais were three creatures with tentacular faces and thin, brittle hands playing f’nonc horns. They were making wondrous music, but the beautifully dressed crowd was too busy talking amongst themselves to pay much attention.

“This gathering is a real who’s who of former Rebel leadership,” Rose informed Rey and Finn. She helpfully pointed out different beings, starting with a male in a military uniform. “That’s Admiral Ackbar. He led the fleet in many battles against the Empire.”

“I’ve never seen a Mon Calamari being in real life before,” Rey murmured, gazing at the male’s bulging eyes and domed head. “Their kind make excellent tools for scavenging.” 

“Over there is Senator Crix Madine. He was the one who came up with the plan to destroy the Death Star’s shield generators.”

Rey and Finn nodded solemnly as they gazed at an older man in richly embroidered robes. Everyone had heard of the Death Star- a weapon that killed whole planets would not be forgotten quickly. 

“Oh, and Wedge Antilles was the fighter pilot who headed the Red Squadron. Snap trained under him.”

But Rey had lost interest in old politicians and was looking around the room for Ben. She spotted Leia easily enough. The Chancellor was swathed in an elegant red gown, her hair coiled atop her head in thick loops. She was surrounded by five different guests vying for her attention. 

“There he is,” Rose said helpfully and both Rey and Finn followed her pointing finger.

As it turned out, Lord Ren was standing almost directly below them, a scowl on his face and a glass of lavender wine in his hand. 

“Slimy jerk,” Finn muttered. 

Rey couldn’t help but feel sorry for Ben alone in a shadowed corner of an otherwise sparkling room. “Come on, Finn. I know he’s not our friend, but he saved you from going to prison for a very long time.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Finn said, looking abashed. “I just don’t like the way he talks to you.”

Rey smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. What could she say to that? Sometimes she wasn’t sure she liked the way Ben talked to her either.

“Ben Solo, what on Coruscant are you wearing?”

Rey, Finn and Rose stared as a tiny orange female marched up to Ben. She was as wrinkled as the dried figs sold at Niima Market but moved with indisputable agility. Blue eyes blinked up at Ben through huge gold-rimmed goggles and despite her aggressive tone she was smiling. The female wore glorious purple robes shot through with sparkling, multicoloured threads. 

“Maz,” he greeted her in lugubrious tones. “You know I go by another name now.”

“Pish posh,” she said, snapping her fingers. “I’ve known you since before you were a twinkle in your father’s eye, young Solo. I won’t be calling you Kylo Ren unless you pay me for the privilege.”

Ben rolled his eyes and the old woman reached out and pinched his arm through the jacket. “What the…! Maz, I’m not five anymore.”

“I wish you were,” she grumbled. “I’d place you over my knee and tan your backside.”

Rey was so startled by this imagery it took her a moment to realise Rose was mouthing something at her. “What?” she hissed, leaning closer to the other girl.

“Maz Kanata!” Rose whispered excitedly. “She’s the hotshot fashion designer I was telling you about. Your uniform was designed by her in consultation with Lord Ren.”

“Why would you wear a suit I produced three seasons ago, Ben?” Maz was demanding, waving her hand so freely her milky pink drink slopped over its edge.

Rey flushed upon hearing this. Oh, no. Ben was in the wrong clothes and it was all her fault.

“I have a new wardrobe mistress,” he said coolly. “She’s still learning. Besides, why can’t I wear vintage Kanata?”

Maz gave Ben a twinkling smile. “I like the sound of that. You always did have a smooth tongue. I wonder who you got it from?”

To Rey’s surprise Ben only looked annoyed by the comment and she watched Maz’s gaze narrow. “Very well. We won’t mention the old smuggler.” Like a fussy grandmother, she straightened his jacket and smoothed down the lapels. “If you’re done dressing like Darth Vader, I’ll have to bring over some of my new creations. You always made my clothes look good.”

Rey was startled by the old woman’s words. Why would she say Ben was dressing like the Emperor’s right hand? Hadn’t Ben told her Darth Vader was a traitor- a former Jedi who’d turned on his own kind? Rey remembered Leia’s parting words to her son, something about his mask reminding people of the past. Her comment made more sense now.

“Lord Ren, in the flesh. I never thought I’d see you at one of these things,” a new voice interrupted.

Rey stared as a tall, slim female dressed in a black and white leather catsuit and six-inch stiletto heeled boots slunk close to Ben. She was attractive in an intimidating way, her garment revealing prominent breasts, slight hips and spectacular legs. Her yellow gaze was lined with kohl, her glossy crimson hair bound in a high, sleek ponytail. She had strong, straight black brows and sharp cheekbones that emphasized full lips painted deep burgundy red. Rey felt her stomach clench as the woman rested a slim hand with shimmering black nails on Ben’s chest. They clearly knew each other.

“Woah,” Finn muttered in appreciation, leaning further over the banister to admire the newcomer.

“It’s been a while, Bazine,” Ben said, his expression unchanged.

“Too long, darling,” Bazine purred. 

Beside Rey, Rose was doing a little jig. “That’s Baz Netal,” she gasped, “Coruscant society’s current ‘it’ girl. The gossip news holos are filled with her image. Everyone wants to be her.”

“What’s she doing here?” Rey asked, a little put out. “I thought this was a political event.”

“Someone probably brought her as their date,” Rose shrugged. “Bazine’s well known for spending time with beings of power, and she doesn’t concern herself with species, gender or marital status.”

“I see you’re wearing a Larin bodyglove,” Maz sniffed even though Bazine was ignoring her completely. “Bold choice.”

Predatory yellow eyes flicked over the little orange female. “I prefer my fashion cutting edge,” she said, her words clearly meant to be an insult.

“If you say so, my dear,” Maz snorted, turning to leave. “There’s really no accounting for taste.”

Bazine turned back to Ben with a narrowed gaze. She swayed even closer, her ample chest brushing against his arm. “I’ve missed you, Lord Ren. I’ve wanted to take a peek under your cowl ever since you returned from your news-making trip, and here you are, missing both helmet and cowl.”

“I’ve been busy,” Ben said, his jaw tightening, “but you’ve been too, if the journos are correct. Admittedly, they rarely are.”

Bazine tossed her dark red ponytail and gave a laugh that sounded like tinkling chimes. “Have you been following my exploits, darling? All you had to do was call and I would have come running. We used to have so much fun lighting up Coruscant’s entertainment district.” 

“Skrog,” Finn swore under his breath. “I have to apologise, Rey. If that’s what Lord Ren’s into I shouldn’t be worried about you.”

Rey wasn’t sure whether to be insulted or reassured. All she knew was she wished she had her quarterstaff so she could take out Bazine at the knees.

“We should catch up, darling,” Bazine was saying, her leather-clad form now glued against the side of Ben’s body. “I have a date tomorrow night with Hosnia Prime’s hottest holovid star, but for you I’ll clear my calendar.” 

Rey didn’t want to hear any more. “Let’s go,” she said, forgetting to lower her tone in her agitation.

Ben looked up from the polished ground floor and his gaze widened as their eyes met. Rey, Finn and Rose jumped back from the banister in unison. 

“Did Lord Ren see you, Rey?” Rose asked breathlessly as they dove through the kitchen and into the turbolift. 

Rey shook her head though she was certain he had. It was too late to do anything about it. Besides, Bazine was probably removing all thought of country bumpkin scavenger girls from Ben even now.

Finn said goodnight once they were back on the server floors, exhausted after his shift. Rey discovered he had a room to himself since Snap went home to his family at the end of the day. He was quite pleased about it after having to share a tent with two Aqualish scavengers on Jakku. 

Rey grabbed supplies from her little nook inside Ben’s dressing room and made her way to the fresher. The warm shower was soothing but no matter how long she stood under its spray she couldn’t forget the image of sharp nailed hands resting proprietarily on Ben’s broad chest.

 _Bleargh_. She had to stop thinking about Ben and Bazine. He was free to be with whomever he chose. 

When Rey exited the fresher in her sleepwear, a tank top and loose pair of shorts made from comfortable white linen, she was surprised to find Rose waiting for her. The other girl had also changed into a tank and shorts, though hers were beige.

“Are you okay, Rey?” Rose asked in the quiet of the dimly lit dining room. “You had an odd look on your face back at the ballroom.”

Rey ran a hand through her wet hair. “I’m fine.”

Rose hesitated and then said, “It’s perfectly normal if you like Lord Ren, you know. He’s handsome and charming and he makes you laugh. I just… I don’t want to see you hurt, Rey.”

“What do you mean?” Rey asked, though her stomach twisted. A part of her didn’t want to hear Rose’s reply.

Rose seemed to gather her thoughts before she spoke again. “I admire Chancellor Organa with all my heart, and the galaxy is back to being a democratic Republic because of her. But Rey, that doesn’t mean we’re all equal. There’s still an ‘us’ and a ‘them’. Lord Ren… he definitely belongs to them, no matter how rebellious he’s currently being. Leia has plans for her son and he has personal ambitions as well. Those desires will never take into account one of us.” She frowned anxiously. “Do you understand what I mean?”

Rey nodded. “I’m not stupid, Rose. I know Ben’s out of my league. A man with all his money and education and family connections is meant to be with a woman like Bazine Netal, someone who lights up the holo networks and looks gorgeous doing it. It’s just… Ben is different to the guys I’ve known, Finn included. He’s smart and interesting and surprisingly funny. I guess I was swept up in it. In him.”

“That’s understandable,” Rose said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. “This is your first time away from Jakku. Coruscant must be like swallowing a fistful of spice pills after the life you’ve lived. You’re handling it surprisingly well.”

“Really?” Rey asked sardonically. “In twenty-four hours, I’ve developed delusions of grandeur that the son of the most powerful politician in the galaxy might be interested in me. How big a moof milker am I?”

“Stop being so hard on yourself,” Rose said with a chuckle. “You’re a girl who likes a guy. Is that so bad?”

Rey gave Rose a quick hug. “Thanks, Rose. You’re amazing. I’ve never had a female friend before.”

Rose blushed shyly. “I always had my sister to help me through stuff. I guess I’m paying it forward.”

Rey bid Rose goodnight and headed back to her floor. It was still empty and she wondered what Ben was up to… and with whom.

_Don’t do this to yourself._

She slipped into her comfortable bed with its soft pillows and warm blankets, but this time she couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned for what felt like hours, until finally she heard footsteps enter the room.

Rey shut her eyes and made herself lie still, not wanting Ben to know she was awake. She gave a tiny sigh of relief when she realised he was alone. The awkwardness of him bringing a female back to his room was something she’d never considered. 

There came a gentle tapping on the dressing room door and she stopped breathing entirely.

“Rey?” Ben’s voice was pitched low. “Are you awake?”

Everything inside her yearned to respond but she chose to play dead. Nothing good would come of spending time with Ben Solo in the middle of the night. 

At last he moved away from the dresser doors and she heard sounds that indicated he was getting ready for bed. Rey took a deep breath, but it failed to ease the ache in her heart.

There was no avoiding the man. How was she going to survive the next six months?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Kedpin Shoklop is a Wermal who was supposed to appear in _The Last Jedi’s_ Canto Bight scene and was unfortunately cut. He is listed in an article on StarWars.com  
> \- The ballroom is modelled after Duchess Satine’s Grand Saloon which is shown in _The Clone Wars_.  
> \- The Rebel leaders mentioned by Rose are recorded in canon.  
> \- The band are from the Palandag species and modelled after a trio of musicians in Canto Casino.  
> \- Maz Kanata is of unknown species and nearly a thousand years old.  
> \- Bazine Netal is a human mercenary and the one who snitched to the First Order when BB-8 showed up at Maz’s castle with Rey, Finn, Han and Chewie.  
> \- Larin Moxla was a former Republic trooper know to wear a bodyglove. She is mentioned in the novel _The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance_.


	9. My Only Friend

Rey was awoken by inhuman sounds and brilliant flashes of light. 

She cowered instinctively beneath her blanket as the large skylight in the dressing room lit up with blue-white light, its glass pane rattling ominously. What was going on? Were they being attacked? There was the sound of a cracking whip amplified a million times over and this time the entire ceiling vibrated.

She tumbled out of bed, flinging open dressing room doors. The sight that greeted her made the hairs on her arm stand up. Coruscant’s night sky was ablaze with thick blue and white flashes, the crackling light spreading over the cityscape like forked branches, piercing the haze that normally hid the stars. Rey had heard of lightning before, but this was her first time seeing it. The bolts reminded her of the electrical charge on an ion generator, though these were far more daunting.

She was used to sandstorms on Jakku, great big whirling dervishes of hot wind and scouring dust, but this was different. She didn’t know how to deal with a sky crackling ominously at her through clear glass windows. It felt too close, as if a tongue of blue and white fire might reach inside Ben’s bedroom and wrap around her ankle to drag her kicking and screaming over the edge of the towering building.

Ben. Where was Ben? Had he run for shelter and left her abandoned and alone in the room?

She drew closer to his mammoth bed and to her relief saw that it was still occupied. Ben was on his back with one arm flung wide, as fast asleep as a man could be. 

How was he not awake? The boom and shiver of multiple lightning bolts was overwhelming. 

Another thick crackle struck the side of 500 Republica and Rey couldn’t help herself; she squealed. Ben stirred at last, sitting up groggily. 

“Rey? What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice a dark baritone that perfectly complemented the madness outside.

“Wrong? Everything’s wrong!” she gasped. 

She felt vulnerable and exposed standing there while the world around her lit up with lightning flares. She was unable to take her eyes off the frightening spectacle and from the corner of her eye saw Ben slide out of his bed to approach her. His hair was a glorious mess and he was dressed in a pair of loose fitting black silk shorts, his muscular chest bare. 

She gritted her teeth. “Could you put on clothes? A shirt or a cowl or something?” 

“I usually sleep naked.”

Rey took her eyes off maniacal lightning bolts to glare at Ben. “So a pair of shorts is your concession to my presence? Am I supposed to be grateful?”

“Rey, this is an electrical storm,” he said, sounding impatient. “You’re fine. Go back to bed.”

“But I can see it,” she said, fear ratcheting tighter until her throat swelled with the emotion.

“What?” 

“I can see the lightning through the skylight and it fills my room.”

Ben ran a hand through his tousled hair. “So?”

Rey bit her lip so hard she was afraid she’d drawn blood. “What if the glass ceiling shatters and lightning shoots inside and it scorches something, a wardrobe or the carpet, and your clothes catch on fire and my bed goes up in flames and I die in a fiery ball of death?”

“Um…” 

Even in the shadowed room Rey could see Ben was at a loss for words, but the situation she’d mentioned could happen. She knew it could. She’d seen yellow sand spin in a vortex created by strong winds and spark a bonfire amongst Jakku’s bone dry plant life. The flames that resulted had swept through a community of tents and killed dozens of beings. Surely lightning was far more flammable and therefore far more dangerous.

Another huge crash sent her whirling around as a thick band of blue-white lightning filled the atmosphere, striking a nearby building and lacing the air with the scent of charged ions. Rey screamed and dove for Ben, hands clutching at his shoulders as her legs scrambled for purchase and wrapped around his waist. She buried her face in his neck, shuddering along with the aftereffects of this latest strike.

It took her a while to realise Ben stood unmoving as she held onto him, his hands by his side, not touching her. 

His neck was wet. No, her face was wet. She was so terrified she was crying.

Rey allowed her legs fall to the ground as she pulled her hands off Ben as if he were scalding hot. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to touch you. I’m being a big baby and I should have let you sleep.” She backed away from him, wrapping thin arms around her quaking belly.

“Rey, it’s okay,” he began.

“No, it’s not,” she gasped. “I’ve been strong my whole life and now that I’m here on Coruscant I’m acting like a youngling. I don’t know what’s wrong with me!”

Another flash of lightning sent her scurrying into a darkened corner of the bedroom. She faced the wall, hoping a blank surface would ease her fears, but the light and shadow of the electrical storm painted ghastly pictures across it. She sat on the carpeted floor and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face in her lap.

“Rey?”

Ben was close behind her; she could tell by the sound of his voice.

“Leave me alone,” she said, her voice muffled. 

Several seconds went by and she wondered if he’d listened and returned to his bed. She hoped so. It was bad enough she was curled on the floor like a lunatic without also having someone hovering over her. She told herself to take a deep breath and run back to her own bed. If she pulled the blankets over her head, perhaps she could pretend the storm wasn’t happening.

 _But what if the lightning sparks a fire? Where will you escape to then, stupid girl?_

Rey began to weep as she remembered the smell of scorched flesh and the wail of fellow scavengers who’d lost everything in one foul swoop; family, homes and belongings. It was why she’d moved to the shell of the Imperial Walker. She was isolated but safe from a fiery death. 

“Rey.” Ben’s voice again, strangely gentle.

“Go ‘way,” she snuffled, not wanting him to see her cry.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” he murmured and strong arms picked her up bodily. 

She panicked and began kicking and flailing. 

“Rey!” Ben snapped. “Calm down, little one. Will you trust me?”

She shivered within his hold and forced herself to ponder his question. Yes, she would. Just this once. After all, he’d called her sweetheart. 

He placed her on a soft surface and she wondered if he’d returned her to her own bed. Rey peeked up from a tangle of limbs and found herself in a different room to the one before. No, not different. It took her a moment to realise Ben had closed the blinds so that opaque fabric covered the glass wall, shutting out the electrical storm and its terrifying lightning strikes.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice small and sad.

He abruptly pulled her onto his lap, stroking her hair. Rey pressed her forehead against Ben’s shoulder. It was an impressive shoulder; warm and firm and broad. His thick arms wrapped around her and she shuddered once more, but this time in relief. She felt safe in his embrace. Tethered to something solid and sure.

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, dummy,” she mumbled, and slipped her arms around his waist, clutching tight. “As long as you can breathe.”

“How strong do you think you are, little bumpkin?” he teased. “You’ll have to try a lot harder to crush my ribs.”

She giggled. Rey couldn’t see everything that was happening with her face pressed against Ben, but she felt him drop a kiss on top of her head, his fingers sliding through her hair and rubbing her scalp. Her arms broke out in goosebumps as shivery sensations that had nothing to do with fear spread across her small form.

“That feels nice,” she sighed. 

“Good.” 

He rocked her and Rey wondered if this was what it felt like to be cherished. Loved.

After a while, he spoke cautiously. “Your ideas on fire and carnage are very specific, little one.”

She stiffened in his grasp and his hand stopped moving through her hair. Rey gently head butted his jaw and Ben resumed sliding blunt fingernails across her scalp. It wasn’t a story she shared very often, or at all.

“There was a fire in the scavenger quarters a few years ago,” she told him. “It was started by a storm, but we were packed into such tight lodgings there was nowhere to escape. Many lives were lost.”

Ben hugged her so tight the air left her lungs in a gush. “I’m sorry, Rey.”

“Me too,” she told him, lifting her head and looking into his shadowed face. “I thought I’d dealt with it, but the lightning and… and the smell of it…”

“Hush,” he said, rolling onto his side and stretching out with her still in his grasp. Ben pulled a fluffy quilt over them for warmth and Rey realised with start that they were on his bed. What was she doing in Lord Ren’s bed? 

“Are electrical storms a common occurrence?” she asked, more because she was feeling awkward about being pressed against a mostly naked male than out of any real need to know.

“Coruscant’s weather patterns are all messed up,” he said, his nails lightly scratching her exposed arms, making her want to whimper with pleasure. “Thousands of years of development has destroyed the planet’s mountains and forests. All the buildings in the atmosphere combine to create enormous differences in temperature and air pressure, causing unpredictable micro-climates. What’s taking place on our level may not be experienced by lower building blocks.”

“Oh,” she whispered, suddenly very aware that her shorts had ridden up until her tiny bottom was exposed and Ben’s hands were sliding lower so they might brush against the pert swell of skin, and her little breasts were protected by nothing more than a thin cotton tank top and despite the warmth of his chest her nipples were growing tight and pronounced. Could he feel hard pink buds scraping against his impressive pecs? 

A wave of warmth swept over Rey, making her forget her fears but allowing her to become aware of so much more. Ben smelled mouthwateringly good, like clean showers and something… zesty. She’d once tasted a sliver of roonan lemon and never forgot the burst of acidity that sang on her tongue. He was like that. She was tempted to lick his skin, stretched taut over dense muscles, but decided that was definitely going too far.

“Ben?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you dress like Darth Vader?”

His hands stopped their hypnotic stroking and she wriggled in protest. He merely tightened his grip, holding her still with a level of ease that should have made her panic. Except the closer she got to this man the better she felt. What electrical storm?

“So that _was_ you on the upper level,” Ben said coolly.

Coming down from panicked terror over a catastrophic natural disaster had turned Rey reasonably detached. “Yes, but why would you emulate Darth Vader?”

“I don’t dress like Vader,” he said brusquely, “though I admit there are some unfortunate similarities.”

“What similarities?”

He huffed into her hair. “Vader wore a black cloak and mask.”

“Gee, and what are the differences between you and him again?” she asked, happily snuggling her face into his chest. She knew she would regret this in the morning, but right now it was such a relief to feel safe and protected that she was going to allow herself the weakness. 

“Vader’s mask was to assist his breathing. He was badly injured in a fight and his body could no longer support itself, while I—” Ben paused, and in the silence that followed Rey heard another shattering bolt of lightning. She flinched.

“While you what?” she prompted, wanting him to keep talking. She loved his voice, the way the smooth, dark tone filled her mind, hypnotic in its own unique way.

“I joined a group of Force sensitive warriors and trained with them, learning their ways. The mask, the black clothing… it’s all part of the journey. A renouncing of my former self and a step into a new life, a new way of being. Free from ties of family and society, free from my past.”

“That’s where you disappeared to a year ago,” Rey whispered. Ben said nothing and yet she could feel him disconnect, choosing emotional distance. “Do you want to be Jedi?”

“No,” he replied swiftly, almost angrily. “I’ve already told you the Jedi were flawed. What we’re trying to be is something else. Something new.” 

“What exactly?”

“Perhaps I’ll show you one day,” he said, a new quality to his voice.

A prickle of unease trickled down Rey’s spine, but just then another shattering lightning bolt made her cringe. 

“Rey,” Ben sighed, rubbing her back. 

All this touching was making her quite giddy. She experienced no hugs and kisses growing up, no mother to cuddle her, no father to carry her. She hadn’t realised she liked being touched quite this much until now. 

Ben’s right hand slipped under her tank top, callused fingers massaging her spine. Her limbs melted and the junction of her thighs clenched, forcing Rey to bite back a moan. What was wrong with her? She was dissolving into this man, his big body and warm muscles and strong fingers were all she could focus on. 

“I made a mistake bringing you here.”

It took a moment for Ben’s words to sink in. 

“Excuse me?” Rey said, looking up at him.

“I never should have brought you to Coruscant,” he repeated. “This was not your punishment to bear, Rey. Let me speak to my mother. I made the judgment, I can petition to overturn it.”

“And then what?” Rey asked, confused.

“I’ll fly you back to Jakku, return you to a planet you understand. I’m sorry Finn will have to serve out his sentence, but you were caught in the crossfire. You don’t deserve all I’m putting you through.”

Rey half sat up though his iron hard arms prevented her from going very far. “Don’t you dare!” He stared at her, amber eyes surprised. “Coming to Coruscant has been a lot to take in,” she agreed, “but it’s also been the best two days of my life.”

“Are you sure? Rey, tonight’s storm…”

“It triggered ugly memories I tried to suppress,” Rey interrupted Ben. “Traumatic events that took place on Jakku, not here.” He looked unconvinced and she leaned closer. “My time on Coruscant with you has been like a dream. After eighteen years of being afraid to stray from my path because it could mean starvation, I’ve been given the opportunity to live. Really live. Flying two different spacecrafts, enjoying proper food, new clothes and daily showers, libraries and books. Even you healing me with the Force has been wondrous. I can’t believe it’s all happening to me. I never thought…” She faltered, swallowing the rest of her sentence.

“What?” Ben asked, his expression curious.

Rey hesitated, her mind in conflict.

_You don’t have to be careful all the time, Rey._

_What if try and I fail?_

_If you fail, you fail, but at least you’ll be brave._

“I never thought I’d meet someone like you, Ben. You… you’re remarkable.”

He sighed and looked away from her earnest expression. “You don’t know me, Rey. Not really. Don’t pin your hopes on me or I’ll end up letting you down too.”

“You can’t let me down. I’m not expecting anything from you,” she said, unsure how to respond to the anguish in his voice. She was beginning to realise even if they’d come from two completely different worlds, he was just as broken as her. “A pure relationship, remember? You be nice to me and I’ll be nice to you.”

“Is that all?” he responded, humour returning to his voice. “Sure, little bumpkin. We can be nice to each other. Let’s see how long it lasts.”

Rey furrowed her brow at the sarcasm in his tone but decided to let it go. She was warm and comfortable in his arms and becoming sleepier by the minute. 

“Good night, Ben. Thank you for saving me from the storm.”

“Good night, Rey. You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Coruscant has its own weather control systems due to the issues mentioned by Ben in this chapter.  
> \- Roonan lemons are grown on the planet Roona and mentioned in _The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia._


	10. Take A Hint

Rey awoke to find Ben gone.

She flushed as she recalled her behaviour the previous night; the weeping and the clinging and the cuddling. What was she thinking? She hoped she still had a position in the Solo household. What if Ben thought she was too much like hard work and replaced her with someone else, someone who actually understood the concept of high fashion?

She tumbled out of his bed and went to get dressed. The least she could do was _not_ be in her pyjamas when he returned to the bedroom. 

Rey found Finn and Rose having breakfast in the server’s dining room and joined them for iktotch toast- thick slices of gravelwheat bread dipped in egg and fried golden. On the table was bantha butter and carbosyrup. She couldn’t believe there were so many different kinds of food and silently cursed Unkar for limiting her to ration packs. 

Finn had missed the electrical storm entirely since his room didn’t have windows. Rose at least realised what was going on, awakening at the boom and shiver of the walls. Rey didn’t tell her friends she’d spent most of the night in Lord Ren’s arms, reliving past trauma. Some things were best left unsaid.

“So we have today off,” Rose announced. “I thought I could show you both around Coruscant’s entertainment district.”

Rey exchanged disbelieving glances with Finn. 

“Are you telling us we have no duties today?” he asked.

“Yup,” Rose replied, chewing a particularly big bite of toast with difficulty. 

“All day today?” Finn clarified.

“Yup,” Rose grinned. “Every week we get benduday off.”

“That’s great,” Rey said, bemused. 

Did that mean she wouldn’t see Ben until tomorrow? She wasn’t sure how to feel about that. It was probably a good thing. Time to put some distance between her and Lord Ren.

“Didn’t you get days off on Jakku?” Rose asked.

“We were free to do what we wanted at Niima Outpost,” Finn smirked. “Free to starve, free to be eaten by wild beasts and free to have our brains broiled by the sun.”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh. “Were things so bad?”

He spread his hands as if to encompass the table of food as well as the living quarters nearby. “Yes, Rey. In comparison to this, things were bad.”

Unable to argue the point, Rey returned to her breakfast. Finn was right; when was the last time she’d had the luxury of eating a morning meal? On top of that she was clean, her wounds tended to and her clothes without holes. It was truly incredible. She remembered the moment Ben heard Finn’s story and moved him from a jail sentence to a work order. He’d known they’d be looked after in his family home. 

_Ech._ She had to stop thinking about Ben.

“Let’s get out of here,” Rey said enthusiastically. “There’s a whole new world to explore.”

After breakfast, Rose took them to the nearest skydock via the turbolift. She called for an air taxi through a holovid screen built into the concourse and within seconds a small open-air speeder arrived to pick them up.

“The Entertainment District please,” she told the Cerean pilot, a beige skinned male with a massive coned cranium. 

He grunted before flying over a skylane and towards their destination.

“This is crazy!” Finn shouted, watching towering buildings whizz past.

“Is it legal for him to ignore the skylanes?” Rey asked, more exhilarated than nervous.

“Good eye,” Rose hollered back at her as the wind whipped through their hair. “Air taxis are allowed free travel, which means they can leave the skylanes and take a direct route.”

“Lord Ren did the same thing when we first entered the atmosphere,” Rey told her.

“He was probably breaking ten different laws, but that’s about standard for him,” Rose said cheerfully.

“Some of these buildings pierce the sky!” Finn gasped, his eyes on passing structures. 

“There are buildings on top of city blocks on top of more city blocks,” Rose explained. “The Galactic City is divided into different quadrants, and each quadrant splits into sectors. For example, we just left what people call the Senate District.” She pointed below them. “That’s CoCo town. It’s where someone like Baz Netal exists with her reality holo shows. CoCo is an abbreviation of the words ‘collective commerce’ and the area houses most of the HoloNet and newsmedia corporations.”

“What’s over there?” Rey asked, pointing towards a darkened portion of the horizon.

Rose frowned. “That’s the Factory District. It’s sad, really. It was once the industrial heart of Coruscant until it lost out to competition on other Core worlds. The whole area now lies in ruins. It’s completely devoid of sentient beings because feral droids prowl the streets.”

“That’s sounds terrible,” Rey said, but she wasn’t sure Rose heard her over the wind whistling in their ears.

As they continued to speed through the air, Rose pointed out the sights. This included the imposing Republic Security Bureau head office, the grand pillared Hall of Adjudication, a sleek black tower that housed the Bank of the Core, one of the galaxy’s biggest financial institutions, and TaggeCo’s sprawling grey stone central offices, an inter-galactic company involved in the purchase and distribution of food. 

The longer the journey went on the smaller Rey felt, but Finn looked thrilled. She couldn’t deny they were missing out on a lot living on Jakku. Coruscant was filled with plenty of sights, spectacular or otherwise.

At last their air taxi landed on a dock in a district filled with mammoth holographic billboards advertising everything from drinks to flyers to clothes. Rose paid the pilot and it suddenly occurred to Rey that she and Finn had no credits to their name. Finn had clearly come to the same conclusion.

“Rose, what do we owe you?” he asked awkwardly.

The brunette shook her head. “Nothing. It’s your first time in the Galactic City so it’ll be my treat.”

“You’re too good to us,” he declared, reaching out and squeezing Rose’s hand.

To Rey’s surprise, the other girl blushed. She wouldn’t have thought Finn was someone to blush over, but Rey supposed she’d developed much more of a sibling relationship with him. Except they weren’t brother and sister, were they? Ben had believed they were a couple until she’d disabused him of the notion.

Rey shook her head to clear it. What was going on with her? Suddenly all she could think about was being in a partnership. Life was simpler on Jakku- work, eat, sleep and repeat. Here she had time to think about the value of her work and the direction her friendships were heading. No wonder rich people lived such convoluted lives; their brains were free to overthink every situation.

“Are you okay?” Rose asked, giving Rey an inquiring look.

She smiled. “A free day in a new city with my two best friends- what more could a girl want?” 

As it turned out, quite a bit. Rey’s eyes bugged out of her head more than once as they strolled streets paved with multicoloured brick and passed posts strewn with colourful lights. The storefronts were clear glass and displayed all sorts of shiny goodies, some of which were a complete mystery to her and Finn. The clothes were achingly beautiful and food stores displayed exquisitely crafted cakes that were too pretty to eat.

As they walked and talked, gasping over price tags and giggling at outlandish gadgets, Rey realised the thing she wanted to look at the most were the sentient beings strolling the same paths as her. There were richly dressed Togrutas and Twi’leks, expensively arrayed Nautolans and Balosars, simply clothed Lanniks and Quermians, but the overwhelming majority of the populace was human. The beings that composed Coruscant society were smartly presented and oozed sophistication completely unlike her scavenger friends back at Niima Outpost. 

Rey heard her stomach growl as daylight rapidly disappeared. She’d become used to steady meals over the last few days and already her body was demanding more. She decided to wait until they were back at 500 Republica to eat since those meals were free and she didn’t want to use any more of Rose’s credits.

“Here it is!” Rose exclaimed.

The sky above them had darkened to deep orange as afternoon turned to evening and bright purple crystals atop thin metal poles flickered on to illuminate the way. Rose was pointing at an arched entryway bathed in hot pink lights. The sign above read The Outlander Club. 

“What is this place?” Rey asked curiously.

“A club for the rich and famous,” Rose smirked. “I thought we could wander in and have a look, perhaps buy ourselves the cheapest drink on the menu and relax for a while.”

“That sounds like fun,” Rey agreed. 

Finn was already ahead of them and the two girls had to run to catch up with him.

“Trying to get away from us?” Rey teased, looping her arm through his.

“Never,” he said with a meaningful smile that startled Rey. "You know I'm always waiting on you."

Since when did Finn flirt with her?

As they walked inside, however, Rey was immediately distracted by the luxurious room and its patrons. The Outlander Club echoed with the bass thump of music, its walls and pillars covered in glowing red tubing, drenching the space in crimson light. There was a circular bar in the centre and around it were tables and chairs, screens displaying various sporting activities for punters to bet on and gaming tables filled with patrons.

“That’s a sabacc table!” Finn said, gleefully recognising his game of choice.

“I was going to get us drinks,” Rose said in amusement, “but if you prefer you can have the credits to gamble with.”

“Are you serious?” Finn asked excitedly. “I’ll definitely pay you back, Rose.”

Rey bit back a sigh as he disappeared towards a table so popular it was going to take him a while to get close to the dealer.

“I hope that’s okay with you,” Rose said unexpectedly.

Rey gave her friend a startled glance. “It’s fine. Finn can do as he pleases. It’s not like we’re beholden to one another.”

“Just checking,” Rose said with a small shrug. “You can’t always tell with people. Finn definitely cares for you.”

Rey tried not to frown in response. Ben had said the same thing to her. Was she missing something? 

“Maker’s beard!” Rose exclaimed, drawing Rey out of her funk. “Look who it is.”

Rey followed Rose’s sparkling dark eyes to a plush velvet booth in the corner. Slouched elegantly on the seat was none other than Lord Ren himself, the hood of his cowl resting on broad shoulders, his helmet by his side so he could sip freely from a tall glass of smoking orange liquid. Next to him in a dress like skintight white webbing was Bazine Netal, her smile a glossy red promise of things to come.

“Looks like Lord Ren said yes to Baz’s offer of a night out,” Rose said, sounding surprised.

Trying to pretend nonchalance, Rey asked, “It that so strange?”

“For him it is,” Rose replied. “Lord Ren hasn’t socialised since he got back from wherever he disappeared to months ago.” 

Rey felt nauseous as she watched Bazine lean close and whisper something in Ben’s ear. She abruptly turned her back on the couple, not wanting to torture herself. Clearly last night meant nothing. Ben had merely comforted a scared servant girl out of necessity and now he was with the woman he desired. A real woman who was gorgeous and sophisticated and wore scandalous outfits.

“You mentioned a drink?” Rey said to Rose.

Rose ordered yellow Corellian wine at the bar and the drinks arrived in frosted glasses. Rey had just sat down on a narrow stool when Finn yelled out to them from the sabacc table sounding quite excited.

Rey rolled her eyes at Rose who said, “Do you mind?” 

Before Rey could reply, the other girl had joined Finn and she was alone at the bar, nursing an alcoholic drink she probably didn’t need. Rey suddenly felt tired, the glitter and shine of Coruscant’s stylish establishments appearing as false as Unkar Plutt’s smile when trading with a rich merchant.

What was she doing here? She didn’t belong on Coruscant.

“You wanna buy some death sticks?” 

Rey jumped as a weaselly little man leaned close to her. In his hands were thin, brightly coloured glass tubes.

“What…?”

“You don’t want to sell her death sticks,” a deep male voice declared. 

Rey saw the seller’s expression stiffen and his eyes grow curiously blank. “I don’t want to sell her death sticks,” he agreed.

“You want to go home and rethink your life.”

“I’m going home to rethink my life.”

And with that the skinny man hopped off his seat and left. 

Rey turned to Ben with big hazel eyes, both grateful and surprised he was there. 

He picked up a glass stick and frowned at the luminescent red substance. “This is highly addictive and illegal,” he told her.

“I wasn’t about to buy it,” Rey replied, sounding defensive to her own ears. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to- I have no credits. The real question is what did you do to that guy?”

“Force mind control,” Ben smirked. “It works on the weak.”

“That’s probably illegal as well,” she snapped.

He lost his smile. “Are you upset with me?”

“No,” Rey snarled.

“Why are you upset with me?”

“I’m not,” she told him. “I’m here with my friends. You can go back to your date now.”

Ben dropped the handful of death sticks on the sticky floor and stepped on them with his boot. The music in the club was so turned up Rey didn’t even hear the crunch as they shattered. “I see. What happened to being kind?”

Rey ground her teeth. Why wouldn’t he leave her alone? “You never said anything about spending time with sleazy females.”

“So you’re mad at me for hanging out with Bazine?” Ben’s amber gaze glittered in the club lights. “How shortsighted of you, little bumpkin. Baz might be a wonderful human being with philanthropic leanings.”

“Go be with her then,” Rey said, so angry her eyes were filling with tears. “Just don’t expect me to congratulate you for it.” She drained her glass of wine and instantly regretted her actions when the room began to spin.

“Woah,” Ben said, placing a hand on her hip to steady her atop the bar stool. “This is your fault, you know.”

“What?”

“Your. Fault,” he repeated. “I’d never have said yes to Bazine if you hadn’t wrapped yourself around me last night. I’d forgotten what it was like having a female in my arms.”

Rey’s face burned. “I’m sorry,” she said with as much sarcasm as she could muster, “I never intended to push you towards Baz's big boobs and long legs.”

Ben was scowling at her. “How many drinks have you had, little bumpkin?”

“One,” she replied with a sloppy smile. 

“You can’t be that much of a lightweight,” he groaned.

As if determined to humiliate herself, Rey hiccupped. 

“I’m taking you home,” Ben said, his expression resigned.

Rey was about to protest but when Ben left her side to talk to Rose it was all she could do to hang on to the bar. By the time he returned she was grateful to be able to sling her arms around his shoulders. She was growing used to his embrace. 

She had a vague memory of Bazine’s beautiful face twisted into an ugly expression, and then she was curled up on the soft leather seat of a zippy flyer. 

Ben was there. All would be well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Iktotch toast is served at Dex’s Diner on Coruscant and made on a robo-griddle.  
> \- The Galactic Standard Calendar is based on the planet Coruscant’s rotation. 24 hours in a day, 5 days in a week (primeday, centaxday, taungsday, zhellday and benduday) and 368 days in a year.  
> \- Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was Cerean.  
> \- Coruscant’s populace is over 50% human and is thought to be where humans originated.  
> \- The Outlander Club is where Anakin and Obi-Wan tracked Senator Amidala’s assassin in _Attack of the Clones_.  
> \- Ben’s treatment of the death stick seller mirrors Obi-Wan’s encounter.


	11. Hit The Bottom

When Rey awoke she was back in Ben Solo’s bed. This was becoming an unfortunate habit.

“Good morning!” Ben’s voice boomed from across the room.

“Shh,” she moaned, burying her face in a pillow. “Not so loud.”

There was a tiny creature with a mallet smashing rocks inside her skull and her mouth had a nasty aftertaste that made her want to drink a gallon of water. Except the idea of consuming anything was causing her stomach to somersault. 

“You like to hog the blankets,” he said, making no effort to lower his volume.

She groaned. “Why am I in your bed? That’s your fault.”

“How could I deny my little bumpkin?” Ben drawled. “I tried to take you to your own room but you clung to me like a kowakian monkey-lizard. Or maybe you were attached to me like some kind of parasitic fungi? The simile escapes me. Anyway, you refused to let go and demanded I rock you to sleep.”

Rey sat up in horror. “I did not!” She was relieved to find herself mostly clothed. Ben had removed her boots and outer tunic and her hair was undone but that was all.

He sniggered. “I was a gentleman and refused, so you proceeded to claim my chest as your pillow. There was a lot of whining involved.”

She buried her face in her hands in utter humiliation. “Stop. Please stop talking.”

He laughed outright. “You fell asleep after that, for which we should both be grateful.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, head still in her hands.

“It’s fine,” he replied. “You helped me escape my date with Baz. I never should have gone out with her. Holovid cameras followed us everywhere until I threatened to break her producer’s nose. It was a nightmare.”

Rey lifted her head slowly. She was struggling to remember all the details. Had Ben really said she was the reason he’d accepted Bazine’s offer of a date? Impossible. She wasn’t important enough to have an impact on him.

“Rose came by,” Ben continued. 

Rey stared at him, sprawled across his couch with holopad in one hand and caf mug in the other. He was dressed in a long sleeved black top that clung to his big body and his standard black britches, his hair still damp from a shower. 

“Why?”

“Sweet girl. She offered up an excuse for your behaviour, said you’d drunk on an empty stomach, otherwise you would have been fine.”

Rey sighed deeply. “Rose is very sweet,” she agreed. “Am I in trouble, Ben?”

“What d’you mean?”

“I’m guessing I haven’t behaved like a proper server. Are you planning to…?” she paused and swallowed hard.

He put down his mug. “Planning to what?”

“You’re well within your rights to get rid of me,” Rey said in a small voice. “It would probably be better if you found yourself a proper wardrobe mistress.”

“What and miss out on all the excitement your bumbling has brought to my life?”

Rey frowned at him. “I’m not trying to be awful on purpose.”

“I know,” he grinned. “That’s what makes it so adorable. You’re so earnest, little one.”

 _“Bleargh,”_ Rey pretended to vomit, flinging a pillow in his direction. It flopped several feet away from where he was seated. “You’re a condescending jerk, Ben Solo.”

“Part of my charm,” he agreed. “You should have breakfast.”

Rey gripped her roiling belly. “Bad idea.”

Ben lifted a bread roll baked to golden perfection and waved it in the air. “Plain food will settle your stomach. Trust me, I’ve had plenty of experience in this area.” 

Rey looked at the roll in his hand and felt a sudden need to bite into it. She was more than hungry, she realised. She was ravenous. “Yeah, alright,” she agreed, sliding out of his bed. “Toss it over.”

“No.”

“Do you want me to eat or not?”

“You can walk up to me like a civilised sentient and take it from my hand.”

“Well, excuse me, Lord Ren,” she grumbled, shuffling over to him. 

Rey held out her hand and Ben tilted his head consideringly. “Say please.”

“Stop trying to be funny. It doesn’t suit you,” she snapped.

“Ooh!” Ben mock gasped. “Hungover Rey is even mouthier than normal Rey. Good to know.”

She narrowed her eyes at him as he continued to wave the bread roll before her. Summoning all her scavenging reflexes, Rey tried to snatch it from his grasp. He was quicker, amber eyes twinkling. 

“Tut tut, little bumpkin. When will you learn to be polite to your elders and betters…”

Furious, Rey stretched out her hand and summoned the bread roll through sheer force of will. To her everlasting shock, it flew out of Ben’s grasp and into her own. For a moment, neither one of them moved.

 _“E chu ta,”_ Ben said at last, getting to his feet. “What the kriff, Rey?”

She stared at the bread as if it might come alive at any moment. When it didn’t move she took a tentative bite, chewed and swallowed. Ben was right, she felt better for the food. “You tossed that at me, right?” she asked.

Ben was looking the most freaked out she’d ever seen and it was making her nervous. “Ben, is everything alright?” She didn’t mean to sound upset but it did the trick.

He snapped out of his daze, handing her a glass of water. “Drink. You need to hydrate.” The bread roll had already disappeared into her stomach so she obeyed. “I want you showered and changed as quickly as possible.”

Rey nodded. She could do that. She grabbed her things and was about to exit his bedroom when Ben stopped her. “No, don’t go too far. Use my fresher.”

She nearly protested but there was something in his expression that stopped her. All traces of humour were gone from his face.

Ben’s fresher was double the size of the one used by the server’s downstairs. She should have expected as much. The floor was tiled in dark grey, the surface pebbled and soothing to bare feet. The walls were covered in silver edged mirrors, his shower large enough to allow an entire family in there at the same time, multiple shower heads massaging her skin with a cascade of water. 

Rey hesitated to use Ben’s soaps and gels because they smelled like him. He was with her all the time, in person and in thought. The last thing she needed was to have his scent in her hair and on her skin. She resolved to find a cake of soap from the server’s quarter to keep on her in case this ever happened again.

As last she was clean and feeling almost human, her wet hair in its usual three buns. Rey emerged to find Ben standing on his curved balcony overlooking Coruscant city. He crooked a finger and she went to him. She hesitated before open glass doors, knees turning queasy at the drop past a thick stone balustrade.

“Don’t tell me heights scare you,” Ben said, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” she replied stiffly. “I used to scale fifty-foot junkers with nothing more than a single rope. I can do heights, but this isn’t high. It’s unnatural.”

“What if you were piloting a flyer? Would this view make you nervous then?” he asked.

Rey blinked. “No.”

“So what’s different now?”

“Stop being so logical,” she said, giving him a smile. 

Ben didn’t smile back and Rey threaded her fingers together so she wouldn’t wring them like an old woman. What was wrong with him? Surely this wasn’t about breakfast. She took a shaky step forward.

When at last he spoke, his tone was accusatory. “How long have you been using the Force?”

“I- I’ve never used the Force,” she stammered.

He glared at her. “You took the roll from my hand, Rey.”

She flushed. “Have you realised you use my proper name when you’re upset with me?”

“Answer the question!” he roared.

She flinched, pulse picking up speed. “I have answered you.” 

“Don’t lie to me!” he shouted. “Who put you up to this? Was it my mother? Are you in league with another Force user? I know they exist.”

“Ben, what…”

He raised his hand and she gasped as a living pulse of energy invaded her mind. “Show me your thoughts,” he growled.

Rey crashed to her knees as her life flashed before her eyes like a disjointed holo-vid. There was the time she fell while climbing a freighter, her palm embedded with thick glass shards and covered in blood. She saw herself finish rebuilding a light freighter which was then stolen by Strunk and Devi who’d pretended to be her friends for that very purpose. She watched as Unkar cheated her out of hard earned ration packs because he was in a bad mood. 

There was the time she slapped one of his thugs for putting his hands on her body. And then the moment she saved Finn using her quarterstaff because he didn’t know well enough to avoid Unkar’s bodyguards. She marvelled as her recurring fantasy of a deep blue ocean floated up like a washed out ghost. And then came her very first memory- five-year-old Rey screaming and crying as her parent’s spacecraft flew into Jakku’s cloudless sky while Unkar held onto her by one skinny shoulder.

“Stop!” Rey cried out, focusing on a pinpoint of pain that had blossomed in her brain. She pushed, forcing Ben out of her thoughts. Breathless with the effort, she looked up at him from her position on her knees.

“You did it again,” he said. His voice was hoarse but at least he wasn’t shouting. “You used the Force.”

“I don’t know what I did,” she replied, her words wobbling with tears.

There was dawning realisation on his chiselled face. “You’re speaking the truth.” 

He walked up to her but she scrambled back, still on her hands and knees. “Don’t touch me,” she hissed.

A wealth of emotion- pain, anger, loathing- filled his amber eyes. “I had to be sure, Rey.”

“Sure of what?” she spat, getting to her feet.

“That you weren’t planted to spy on me.”

“You found me!” Rey said angrily. “You flew me away from Jakku. You made me your wardrobe mistress. You’re the one who tucked me into your cupboard like I’m some kind of doll instead of a real girl. How could my presence in your life be part of a conspiracy? You put me here!” 

“What was I supposed to think?” he yelled back and she instantly regretted triggering his temper. “That an orphaned, uneducated, backwater street rat caught thieving with her so-called boyfriend is actually one of the rarest things in our galaxy- a Force sensitive being?” 

Rey felt every word like a dagger through the heart. She lost her ability to speak.

She was so foolish. So ridiculously, incredibly dumb. How could she have thought this man with all his money and looks and privilege could ever consider her a friend and an equal? She wanted to curl into a ball and shut out the world except she couldn’t. She was his server and her role was to be by his side when he called on her.

She should have agreed when he offered to send her home. She should have flown back to Jakku as quickly as possible. In this moment, she acknowledged to herself that she’d chosen to stay not because of Finn, or the abundance of food, or the exciting experiences on a strange new planet. No, she’d chosen to stay for Ben, because… because she liked him. She liked him more than she liked anything else in her whole life, and she’d believed that was worth sticking around for.

But she didn’t belong on glittering, sophisticated Coruscant. She wasn’t some princess who’d been switched at birth and was now returning to her rightful place. No, she was a garbage picker who survived by her wits and cunning. No one had ever wanted her before and no one ever would. The best thing about Jakku was that it would chew her up and spit her out long before she was able to grow old.

“Rey.” Ben’s voice sounded hollow and spent.

She couldn’t lift her gaze to look him in the face because she knew if she did she’d begin to weep. This was her fault for thinking herself above her station. Rose had tried to warn her.

_Careful, Rey, just when you’re happy, everything will be taken away from you._

“Send me home,” she said, her voice like coarse desert sand.

“What did you say?”

She swallowed tears that threatened to choke her. “I want to go home. The other night, you said you could change my sentence. Free me. That’s what I want. I’ll catch a freighter back to Jakku.” 

She watched his booted feet draw close until he was standing right in front of her. His hand tipped her chin upwards but she pulled away, her pulse ragged.

“Rey, come now,” Ben said, his tone concerned.

How dare he pretend to care for her? What kind of mind games did he think he was playing?

“Send me home,” she said once more. “Please, Lord Ren.”

She heard his swift intake of breath, but who were they kidding? She didn’t deserve to call Ben by name. She meant nothing to him. She was an amusing trinket to play with up till she’d proven more trouble than she was worth. 

His response was implacable. “I can’t send you away, Rey. Don’t you see? You’ve revealed your abilities and something must be done about it. You need a teacher.”

At this, some of her old spirit reasserted itself. “You said it yourself, I’m nothing. No one. I can’t use the Force. It must have been a mistake.”

He leaned in even closer, his mouth achingly near her quivering lips. “There’s no mistake, little one. First you moved an object with your mind and then you repelled my attempt to read your thoughts. I felt the Force flowing through you.”

“No,” she muttered shaking her head. “It must have been you. When you healed me, you gave me some of your abilities but now it’s gone. I’ve used it all up.”

“Why are you fighting me on this, Rey?”

“Because you don’t want me!” she yelled, and the tears she’d been holding back started flowing down her cheeks. “You’d prefer I go back to my impoverished existence and leave you in peace, wouldn’t you? I’m only here because you pitied me. I fooled myself for a while, inhaling the crumbs of your attention and believing I meant something to you, but I don’t.”

“That’s not what I meant…”

“Don’t lie to me,” she said, openly sobbing now. “Let me go and you’ll never have to see me again.”

Ben said nothing and for a moment Rey wondered if he’d do as she asked. But then he grabbed her face in his hands, callused thumbs wiping away tears.

“No, damnit,” he growled. “All my life I’ve hurt the ones I loved. My mother, my father… every girl I’ve ever dated. It’s been easier walking away from the wreckage of my mistakes than seeking redemption.”

“What are you talking about?” she whispered.

“Rey, I’m sorry I hurt you,” he said, amber eyes beseeching. “I shouldn’t have invaded your mind and stolen your memories. It was a violation and I had no right.”

“You were correct when you said I’m a nobody.”

Ben groaned. “Sweetheart, no, I spoke in anger. I didn’t mean a word I said.”

“Of course, you did. It was the truth after all.” She frowned. “Except for the part about Finn being my boyfriend. Why does everything think we’re together?” 

“Let me make it up to you. Rey, you’re so much more than a scavenger from Niima Outpost. Can’t you see? In all the galaxy, I was meant to find you. You’re the only female who challenges me to be better than what I am.”

She laughed, the sound bitter. “You still don’t get it, Lord Ren. I’m not challenging you to be anything. I like you just the way you are.”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace, and she shivered like tiny yellow grains of sand being swept up by a hot gust of wind.

 _No, no, no. Not again._ Rey held herself as stiff as a board. 

“Give me one more chance, sweetheart, and after that if you still don’t want to stay, I’ll fly you back to Jakku myself.” 

_Sweetheart…_ Damn him. 

Rey nodded, already wondering what things she should pack for her return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- _E chu ta_ is a Hutt expletive spoken in _The Empire Strikes Back_. C-3PO exclaims “How rude!” when he hears it.  
> \- The story of Strunk and Devi befriending Rey to steal a ship she has repaired is told in the novel _Before The Awakening_. It happened just before she met BB-8.


	12. Here Goes

Rey didn’t expect to board a flyer. This one was a sleek grey craft and she swallowed more than one gasp as Ben zipped at high speeds between skylanes and around stray air taxis, avoiding the occasional skyscraper that popped into view.

Ben had put on his cowl but not his mask, for which she was grateful. She didn’t speak and neither did he. 

Already she was growing embarrassed by her tears. It was true, what he’d done by invading her mind was reprehensible, but her real hurt was over the fact he’d called her everything she knew herself to be… everything she couldn’t escape. She recalled past declarations that she could be Ben’s friend, simple and true. How he must have laughed at her naïveté.

Rey told herself to enjoy the flight. Once she was back on Jakku, the closest she’d get to leaving the ground was on her speeder. She hoped it was still secured in the Imperial Walker. She would ask Ben if she could keep her server clothes and knickknacks. Something in the pile of goods was bound to be tradeable, giving her stuff to survive on before she returned to scavenging.

At last the flyer slowed down enough so she could see the cityscape below. 

“Where are we?” she asked, curious despite herself.

“The gambling area of the Entertainment District,” Ben replied.

She stared at him. “Why have you brought me here?”

“I know you don’t trust me anymore. I mean, why would you?” he asked rhetorically. “But trust me, you’ll like where we’re going.”

Rey huffed. “Trust is earned, Lord Ren.” She saw him wince and felt a little bad, but he deserved it. Jerk.

They slid onto a landing dock attached to a mammoth building unlike anything else she’d seen on Coruscant. It wasn’t sleek or mirrored or polished marble, instead its exterior was rough, natural grey stone, giving the structure an almost mountainous appearance.

“What is this place?”

“It used to be the Ebe Crater stone quarry,” Ben explained, “but eventually they ran out of high density rock to mine. A hotel conglomerate purchased the land decades ago and turned it into what it is now.”

“And what’s that?” Rey asked, her tone waspish. “A luxury casino I have no interest visiting?”

He said nothing and she felt foolish for her childish outburst, except not that long ago he was the one who’d lost his temper and yelled at her.

_You promised him a chance._

Rey frowned as an Iridonian bellhop with a headful of horns and a long white coat greeted Ben as if he were expected. She hadn't anticipated Ben’s request for a second chance would take her across Coruscant city and into the belly of an old rock quarry. 

They entered the hotel proper through a slit in the rock and all of a sudden the floor beneath her was thickly carpeted in dusty gold, the walls shimmered with golden flecks, and narrow tubes of light hung from a curving ceiling.

“The hotel had to be built around the quarry’s natural shape,” Ben said, following the bellhop. “You won’t see many straight lines in this place.”

They stepped onto a turbolift and Rey was surprised when they slid down instead of up. Curiouser and curiouser. They eventually arrived on another floor and the bellhop led them to the end of a corridor, gesturing at a polished wood door the colour of burnt honey. 

“Enjoy your visit, Lord Ren,” he said, bowing as he handed Ben a thin silver rod.

Rey found herself holding her breath as he passed the rod over an electronic pad on the door, unlocking it. He pushed it open and indicated she should go inside.

She hesitated, her brow furrowed. “What’s going on?” Rey asked. “This isn’t your idea of a high end prison, is it?”

He smirked. “What a delightful idea, Rey, but no, it’s all legitimate. If today is to be your last on Coruscant, there’s something I would like you to see.”

Rey took a deep breath before stepping through the door. As she did, the darkened room brightened, its motion sensor lights coming alive. The soothing female voice of the building’s artificial intelligence bid her welcome.

She was impressed by the room’s grandeur. It had polished wood floors and walls hung with creamy tapestries. The light fixtures were gold and pink crystal, hanging in glowing spheres from a towering ceiling. A long couch in taupe and gold brocade hugged one wall, and its opposite held a massive holo-vid screen, a complicated console affixed to a low, oval table.

Rey turned to Ben and he gazed back at her expectantly. She frowned at him. “This is lovely, luxury like I’ll never know in Jakku, but if you’ve brought me here to remind me what a hovel Niima Outpost is…”

“Sweetheart, look out the window,” Ben said, his tone unexpectedly light.

She did as he asked even while her frown deepened to a scowl. “And stop calling me…” The rest of Rey’s sentence disappeared in a shocked gasp.

How had she missed it? The far wall of the lounge room was solid glass and the view on the other side… it was magical. She was gazing into a cool blue underwater wonderland. 

For several seconds she couldn’t move, and then Rey found herself stumbling closer to the window. She pressed a trembling hand against the spotless panel, eyes nearly falling out of her head as she watched a large array of colourful fish dive in and out amongst red coral reefs, their fins twitching and sleek bodies flashing. There were a million colours on display and a hundred different aquatic life forms floating and pulsing and swimming past. Her heart swelled as she tried to take it all in.

She felt the minutes tick by as she peered and gaped, even pressing her face up against the glass like a youngling at a sweet shop. Ben was silent, watching her watch the fish. She knew instinctively it was what he was doing.

At long last she was able to look away, and when she did she saw his brow furrow with concern. “Rey, sweetheart, are you okay?”

Okay? She was transcendent. Rey lifted her hands and realised her face was wet with tears. 

“I’m crying,” she said, stunned. “You made me cry again, Ben.”

His expression softened. “Good tears, I hope.”

“Yes,” she told him, and began to sob in earnest. 

And then he was there, his arms around her as she wept on his chest, this stupid, incredible, infuriating, moof milker of a man. “You saw my dream,” she said through her tears. “When you looked into my mind, you saw in my worst moments I’d daydream of visiting an ocean. A place completely unlike Jakku.”

He held her tight. “I wanted to give you something special,” he murmured into the top of her head, “as an apology.”

She pushed him away, wiping her tears with the backs of her hands. “Finn has never seen me cry,” she said crankily. “I’m not a big, blubbering crybaby.”

Ben held up his hands as if in surrender. “I didn't say you were.”

“If I stay, I want it to be on my own terms,” she continued, her tone rather more high-pitched than she liked.

He smiled so wide there were little creases in his cheeks, the sight nearly derailing Rey’s train of thought. What was she doing? This wouldn’t end well. She wanted more from Ben than his desire to be her mentor in the Force. Except now she’d had a reality check, a reminder of how he saw her. She told herself that would help keep the barriers up around her heart.

“When we test my ability, it will be because I deserve to know who I am, what I’m capable of. I’m doing this for me and you don’t get to treat me like a lab rat.” Rey glared at him fiercely. “I won’t start this journey just because you think you owe it to your brotherhood of knights to ensure my Force sensitivity is documented or contained or whatever.” 

“That was never my intent…”

“And if I want to leave, I’ll leave. You have to promise you won’t stop me.”

Ben looked nonplussed.

“You’ll secure that pardon so I’m free to go whenever I want. I’ll remain your wardrobe mistress because it’ll give us an excuse to work together on this Force stuff, but if anything goes wrong…”

“You’ll run?” His expression was cold.

She flushed. “You won’t miss me anyway, Lord Ren. What use do you have for a street rat? You’re only curious about what I can do.”

Ben’s eyes grew shuttered, his luscious mouth hardening. He sprawled on the couch in the living room and Rey sat on an armchair facing the spectacular underwater view.

“You told me once that all we had to do was be nice to one another.”

Rey bit her lower lip. “I still believe that.”

“And I’m fairly certain I warned you about my temper, that you’d have to deal with it one way or the other.”

“I’d rather not, based on what I saw this morning.”

Ben shook his head. “What a hypocrite you are, little one.”

“Excuse me?” Rey squeaked, affronted.

“You say you like me just the way I am and that you don’t need anything from me, but that’s a load of bantha poodoo. What you really mean is that you like me when I’m happy and smiling, and you don’t need anything from me except to be perfectly behaved at all times. You’re as bad as my mother.”

“Don’t you compare me to the Chancellor,” Rey exclaimed, turning sheepish as her words caused Ben to chuckle. “I mean, she’s a wonderful woman, strong and powerful and… and determined,” he rolled his eyes, “but she’s not me. You’re right,” she continued and he raised his eyebrows. “You made a mistake and I freaked out, but it wasn’t just losing your temper, Ben. It was the invasion of my mind. It can’t happen again.” And also the realisation he’d never see her as anything more than a scavenger, but that was on her. “I- I’ll accept your flaws if you promise to respect my choices.”

“Agreed,” he said, standing up abruptly. "Do you swim?" 

“Where would I have learnt?” Rey replied. “I was lucky if I had enough water to drink on Jakku.”

Ben opened a wardrobe door and began pulling out fluffy robes and slippers before finding what he was looking for. “I’ll teach you. Come on, bumpkin.”

That was how Rey, the best scavenger at Niima Outpost who normally lived her days swaddled in muddy rags, found herself in a tiny hotel swimsuit that consisted of shiny white triangles of fabric moulded tight to her firm little breasts and pert bottom. Ben had found himself baggy, almost knee-length blue shorts which Rey thought distinctly unfair. Still, his thickly muscled chest was on display which evened the odds a little.

He laid a hand on her waist and she opened her mouth to ask what he was doing touching her when she realised he was looking at a jagged two-inch scar on her lower ribs. Rey flushed, remembering exactly the time and place when she’d earned that particular badge of honour. It was pale against her otherwise tanned skin.

She pushed his hand away, suddenly self-conscious. Too bad she couldn’t be a smooth-skinned beauty like Bazine. “Scavenging is risky business. You weren’t around to heal this wound.”

Ben’s expression was unreadable. She followed him up a spiral staircase to an automated trap door in the ceiling. It opened onto a platform that overlooked a massive man-made lake.

“After the hotel was built the quarry was flooded with water,” he told her, stretching in manufactured sunlight that sparkled off aquamarine waves. “Ready?”

Rey shivered despite the balmy warmth of the atmosphere. The huge stretch of water that began just a few feet from where she stood was blowing her mind. Ben dove in, reappearing with water streaming off his black hair onto broad shoulders that now gleamed.

“Come on, bumpkin. Jump in.”

She crossed her arms over her skimpy bikini top, shaking her head in a definitive no.

“Rey, just do it,” he called out. “It’s salt water which is easy to float in even if you can’t swim.”

She glared at him.

“You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

She chewed her lower lip nervously.

Ben swam up to the platform’s edge in two powerful strokes, his amber eyes almost golden in the faux sunshine. “I’m right here, sweetheart. You’ve gotta trust me.”

Rey sat down on the platform, sinking her legs into warm water. The feeling was amazing and she kicked her feet. Ben swam close and placed a wet hand on either one of her knees.

“Ben, what…?”

He tugged and she tumbled into the crystal clear lake with a shriek. Rey came up spluttering having swallowed a mouthful of salt water, her hands scrambling for the deck. Ben swam with a few powerful kicks of his legs and she squealed as the big arm around her waist took her with him, slicing through the water.

He stopped somewhere in the middle of the wide expanse, at which point Rey began to sink. She clutched frantically at him in an effort not to drown.

“I’m right here,” he said, wrapping an arm around her back soothingly. “Stop digging your fingernails into my shoulders, sweetheart.”

“I should claw your eyes out,” she declared through gritted teeth, but he only laughed. “You’re such a _sleemo._ ” 

After a while, Rey’s heart rate slowed and she was able to breathe without puffing and panting. She realised Ben was right- he was barely holding her up, the buoyancy of the water doing most of the work. Still, she clung to his shoulders as she looked around the lake from their unique vantage point.

“This place is wonderful,” she said. All she could hear was the soft lapping of water.

“It’s my first time too,” Ben admitted.

“Why wouldn’t you come here all the time?” she asked.

“We have an indoor pool in our building,” he said. “Nothing like this, of course, but good enough.”

Rey giggled as a passing fish mistook her toes for food and nibbled.

“Lucky fish,” Ben murmured into her ear and she found herself blushing bright red.

Great, now Ben was turning into a flirt as well. Except, hadn’t they always been flirting in their own unorthodox way? 

She had to stop thinking like that. This man was not for her. He was intended for great things while she only wanted a simple life. That didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the perks of being his temporary companion. 

Ben taught her the basics of swimming, beginning with the skill of floating. And if his callused hands wandered so low on her spine that they occasionally held her small behind, she tried not to think too much about it. After what seemed like only a short while, the artificial sun began to dip in the great blue dome that encapsulated the quarry.

Ben swam them back to the platform above their underwater room, Rey holding on to his back. Just as he was about to lift himself up onto the deck, she gripped his bicep hard. He paused to look at her, the two of them bobbing in the aquamarine water to the rhythm of some unseen wave machine.

“Thank you, Ben,” she said, suddenly so shy she could hardly meet his gaze. “Thank you for making my dreams come true.”

He leaned in and for one crazy moment she thought he would kiss her.

“Any time, sweetheart. In fact, keep wearing that swimsuit and you’re guaranteed to always get your way.”

She splashed his face with lake water and he shook it off with a chuckle. Ben pulled himself onto the platform with an impressive show of arm muscles before helping Rey out of the water as well. She stumbled, unused to dry land after hours of floating in salt water and he caught her by the waist.

Rey held her breath as Ben’s amber eyes traced their way from her face to the swell of her breasts, barely held in check by a white swimsuit top, and then down her body all the way to her feet. She resisted the urge to curl her toes in reaction but he simply set her aside, picking up a big blue towel to dry off as he discussed dinner options. 

Rey was ravenous after their day by the lake, but she suspected it was for more than just food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- The Ebe Crater quarry is actually found on Tatooine. I needed a quarry to approximate the real life Intercontinental Shanghai Wonderland with its underwater rooms, because where else on Coruscant would Ben take Rey to see the ocean?  
> \- Irodinians were a Zabrak species from Irodinia. Darth Maul was Zabrak.  
> \- Sleemo is the Huttese equivalent of ‘slimeball’ and is heard spoken in _The Phantom Menace._ It's also a favourite word of Ahsoka Tano's.


	13. Throw My Hand In

After all the new experiences she’d absorbed, Rey was almost too exhausted to speak to Finn and Rose at dinner.

She told her friends Ben had decided to have a day off at quarry lake and taken her with him. Finn looked doubtful at the information but Rose was openly enviously, peppering Rey with dozens of questions. It seemed the quarry was one of the better known luxury destinations on a planet covered in opulent playgrounds meant for the fabulously wealthy. 

Rey chose not to tell them about Ben’s suspicion she was Force sensitive, partly because she wasn’t sure she believed it herself, but also any discussion on the subject might mean she’d end up exposing Ben’s own proclivities. She had the impression his efforts to study the Force were something he kept private. Rey couldn’t imagine Chancellor Organa approving of his desire to know more about the long dead Jedi order, especially if the Emperor and his servant Vader were Force users.

She returned to the room to find Ben on his balcony, seated on a large, egg shaped chair overlooking the spectacular Coruscant cityscape, a table cluttered with books and scrolls before him. He was reading, jaw resting on his palm, his hair a wild mess that told her he’d been running his fingers through it.

Rey left him alone even though her heart ached to do otherwise. She needed to stay in her skylane and not flout designated roles. It was foolish to think Ben Solo needed or even wanted her by his side. After all, he had so much and she so little. Theirs was an accidental relationship.

She slipped into the dressing room and prepared herself for sleep, tucking a spare bar of floral scented soap in her dresser. She would be prepared if Ben insisted she use his shower again. Smelling his spicy shampoo in her own hair was distracting to say the least.

Rey was asleep before her head hit the pillow, dreaming of a big blue lake in which floated a dark, disruptive man.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead!”

Rey groaned, rolling over to bury her face in a pillow. 

“Do you want me to come in there?” Ben hollered from just outside the dresser doors.

“No!” Rey yelled, flinging her pillow at him. It landed with a pathetic thump on the floor.

“Is this our new tradition?” he asked cheerfully. “I drag you out of bed and you throw things at me?”

“When did I...” Ah, yes, she’d done the same thing yesterday morning. She’d failed to hit him then as well. “I’ll have to improve my aim,” she said grumpily. At least this time she was in her own bed.

“Let’s get going, bumpkin. Time’s a-wasting.”

Rey was showered, dressed and eating a bread roll filled with sleech berry jam from Ben’s breakfast tray before she realised something was amiss.

“Ben…”

“Hmm?” He was on the couch, catching up on holonews networks. 

“Why is the sky still dark?” 

“It’s early, bumpkin. The sun hasn’t begun its hardworking attempt to penetrate Coruscant’s haze of smoke and fog.”

“Then why are we awake?” Rey demanded irritably. 

“Are you done with breakfast?” he responded, looking up just in time to catch her making eyes at a crimped tart with a creamy pink filling. He set aside his mug of caf, handed her the tart and said, “Come with me.”

Rey was momentarily distracted by sticky sweet pastry as they boarded the turbolift to another floor. By the time she licked her lips clean of buttery crumbs, Ben was leading her into a spacious open floor. The ground beneath was springy to walk on and strange machines filled the far corner of the expansive room.

“What is this place?” Rey asked. The glass panelled wall was glowing pink with the rising sun.

“A gymnasium,” Ben told her. “Too much money can result in an indolent life. This room is dedicated to exercise.”

“Rich folk are weird,” she sighed. “You guys should simply work harder.”

“Words to live by, little one.”

“Is this where you come to spar with your knights?” she asked. He gave her a surprised look and she smirked. “Servers talk.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I see. Yes, this is where I train every afternoon, and where you’ll train in the morning.”

Rey laughed, all the sweet things in her system making her unaccountably happy. Or was that Ben? “You don’t even know whether I’m truly Force-sensitive,” she challenged him.

“I know what I felt,” he replied, untroubled by her lack of faith. “Let’s begin.” 

Rey followed Ben into the middle of the mostly empty room. He lifted his hand towards the cluster machines in the corner and she heard the clank of metallic parts. A dozen thick grey circles flew towards them, hovered in the air about five feet away and finally dropped into a tidy pile on the ground.

“Woah,” Rey said, impressed. It was one thing knowing Ben was opening and closing doors with a wave of his hand, but quite another to see him deliberately move solid objects. 

“The Force is an ally,” Ben said, once more sounding like a scholar. “A powerful friend if you can cultivate it. Life is its source, creating an energy that surrounds and binds us. It is everywhere, between you and me, those machines, these weights.” He waved his hand and a weight floated up and landed a foot away from its companions. “You try.”

Rey took a deep breath and attempted to focus her will. After a minute of nothing she began to feel foolish. “How do you know this stuff?” she asked, looking for a distraction.

“I’ve been reading the journals of a great Jedi master,” Ben admitted. “Growing and learning in the Force isn’t about lifting heavy things or reading minds, it’s about being one with the living Force, letting it lead and guide you.”

She looked at him with an arch smile. “I thought you didn’t want to be Jedi.”

“Focus,” he said, hands clasped behind his back. “Just because I don’t want to be like them doesn’t mean I should ignore thousands of years of study and experience recorded by their order.”

Rey turned back to the weights, lifting her arm once more. She tried to recall what it felt like when she’d summoned the bread roll from Ben’s hand. She’d been annoyed, emotional. She wasn’t sure that was the right way to go about it. 

“I was upset when I moved the bread roll,” she said out loud, knowing there was a question in there but unsure how to phrase it.

Ben seemed to understand. “Accessing the Force through your emotions is problematic,” he admitted. “I too find it easy to channel my abilities when I lose my temper, but the end result is often unpredictable.”

“You don’t say,” Rey muttered.

“The Jedi texts are quite clear about purging emotions but I’m not sure I subscribe entirely to their teachings.”

“What do they say?” Rey asked.

“According to Master Yoda, fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate will lead to suffering. Except to be human is to be emotional. I don’t see how we could rid ourselves entirely of our feelings.”

Rey frowned. “One more thing,” she said. Ben groaned out loud, but she ignored him. “What exactly is the dark side?”

“You and your questions, bumpkin,” he muttered.

“Get used to it, Master Solo,” Rey said mockingly. “I told you I’m doing this for me. I’m not blindly following you into a sandstorm of Force powers if it means trouble. Besides, when we visited the library you thought my perspective would be helpful.”

Ben gave her a half smile. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

She nodded. “So what’s the dark side? It doesn’t sound helpful, that’s for sure. Does tapping into the Force have nasty side effects or is your philosopher talking about a Force sensitive being using her powers to do bad stuff?”

“No side effects, as far as I can tell,” Ben said, “unless you’re healing someone, which uses your Force ability and your life energy.”

“Like you did for me,” she said cheerfully.

Ben paused. “Why do you keep bringing that up?”

“What?” Rey was thrown by the question. 

“Why does it mean so much to you?”

She flushed bright red. “I… I don’t…”

“I get to ask questions too, little bumpkin,” he said drolly. “You said healing your leg meant everything.” 

She chewed her lower lip. “I was being dramatic.” 

His expression told her he knew she was avoiding the truth. “If you don’t answer my question, I don’t have to answer yours. And believe me, bumpkin, you have way more questions than I do.”

“Yesterday at quarry lake was a gift,” Rey blurted out, unsure how her thoughts would unspool even as she spoke. She only knew how she felt. “A wonderful, extravagant gift… but healing me meant more.” 

Ben raised his eyebrows as she paused.

“When you healed me, knowing what you did, what it cost… it became more than a favour or a present. You sacrificed something for me, Ben.” He stared at her and she felt her recently cooled cheeks burn hot once more. She knew just what to say to make things awkward. “And I’m well aware you had no idea you were doing such a thing, but it struck me as really… nice.” 

Beautiful. She’d wanted to say beautiful. And perfect. And more than anyone had ever done for her before. 

Ben seemed at a loss over how to respond and Rey turned to face the weights just so she wouldn’t have to keep looking into his wondering gaze. At some point his expression was sure to turn into pity over her delusion that he, scion of the Chancellor of the New Republic, would ever care for her in such a way.

“My turn,” she said, taking emotion out of her voice. “What’s this dark side of the Force?” 

It took him a moment to reply, and all the while Rey steadfastly refused to look at Ben.

“The dark side is a methodology of using the Force,” he said at last. “A Force wielder can draw power from unrestrained emotion, feelings like anger and greed and jealousy, but the literature about such a technique is divided. Some say the dark side is all consuming, turning you into a husk of your former self, but others, Sith Lords who cultivated this form of power, call it enlightenment. There are notable dark side users in Jedi records. Some turned because they sought knowledge, others fell into it after a tragedy or when facing great adversity, and still others… some beings had a natural affinity for the dark side.” 

Rey paused in her pretence of trying to move the round metal weights. “A natural affinity? What does that mean?”

Ben shrugged. It was now his time to avoid her gaze. Surely he didn’t think _he_ was predisposed to the dark side of the Force. Rey opened her mouth to press the issue, but Ben had had enough.

“Focus, Rey. Feel the Force around you, through you. Fulfill your task and move the weight.”

Rey spent the next half hour with her hand lifted and her face straining, willing the damnable chunk of metal to do something. Anything. Lift, float, slide across the spongy protected flooring. Heck, she’d accept a tiny twitch. 

At one point a weight shifted and she grew excited, but it was only the metal piece atop the stack rolling off an unstable base. 

“I can’t do it!” she exclaimed after the false start. “This is a waste of time.” She turned to glare at Ben who was seated cross legged on the ground, back straight, hands on his knees and eyes closed. “Why do you get to take a nap?”

“I’m meditating,” he said with infuriating patience. Rey was beginning to miss his angry identical twin. 

“Maybe I’m not Force sensitive,” she said, as much as it killed her to do so. 

She realised somewhere in the middle of the night she’d begun planning her future as new Rey, Ben’s trainee and Force powered superbeing. She’d never been good at anything except scavenging and now there was something that could make her special. Desirable. But no, of course it was too much to hope for.

“You’ve been working at this for less than an hour, bumpkin,” Ben said, opening his eyes but not moving from his place on the gymnasium floor. “Did you expect to be an expert in that short amount of time?”

When he put it that way, she felt foolish for her impatience.

“I don’t sense anything,” she said in a small voice. “How come you’re so sure the other day wasn’t a mistake?”

Ben shot her an irritated look that was far more familiar than his meditative one. “There’s another way to tell. We could always test your blood for its midi-chlorian levels.”

“Midi-what?” Rey demanded.

“They’re microscopic symbiotic life forms that exist in every living creature and it’s through them that we feel the Force. The higher your midi-chlorian count, the stronger your Force sensitivity.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before?” Rey asked, taken aback by the information. Until now, the Force seemed more magical than scientific.

Ben smirked. “You’re the one who didn’t want to be treated like a lab rat. I suspected a fat syringe to draw your blood would probably make you unhappy.”

“Not if I can have a definitive answer about whether or not I’m a Force user.”

Ben stood up with a weary sigh. “Rey, we both know that you are one. What happened yesterday morning was undeniable, so why do you keep denying it?”

She looked down at her feet. She suspected her inability to see herself as anything but a garbage picker was impeding her progress. She couldn’t confess that to this man, tall and dark and elegant, raised in money and born to privilege. What did he know about feeling unworthy?

“Why now?” she stalled. “If I’m Force sensitive, why has it only emerged now?”

He walked up to her and gripped her shoulders. “The Force has always been with you, Rey. Look back on your life. Did you grow up just knowing things? Perhaps you sensed the future before it happened or predicted an outcome and it turned out to be true.”

She stared at him. “I was Unkar’s favourite scavenger because I always knew where the ships were buried,” she said, speculatively. “I was able to find junkers more easily than anyone else at Niima Outpost. It used to drive some of the others crazy that a human female could beat them when it came to hunting salvage.”

He nodded. “Exactly, little one. That instinct, the unerring knowledge… it was the Force, leading and guiding you with its light. Do you remember what it felt like when you scavenged, how you’d tap into that gut feeling? Try and do that now, except channel it towards those weights.”

Rey turned back to face the pile of rounded metal objects. She remembered the roughness of rags and the bite of goggles on her skin as she ploughed through Jakku’s hot sand, looking for wrecks. She would push her mind out, as if feeling the landscape around her, and every now and then she would sense something… an inner knowledge no one else could understand.

She lifted her hand towards the weights and heard the rattle of steel on steel. A thick metal circle shifted atop the others for a second and then stopped moving. She tried again, feeling a little push come from inside her through to the weights. A chunk of metal lifted three feet in the air and hovered before it came crashing down once more.

Rey gave a little squeal of pleasure and clapped her hands. She turned back to Ben in triumph and was surprised to see him looking sombre.

“Ben, I did it! That’s a good thing, right?”

He nodded slowly. “No one can know, Rey,” he said, his voice low. “This journey you have begun must remain a secret for your sake and mine.”

“I haven’t mentioned anything to Finn or Rose,” she assured him. “To be honest, I wouldn’t know what to say.”

“Good,” Ben told her. “Now keep going; we have a lot of work ahead of us.” 

Rey returned her focus to the pile of weights, so thrilled by her accomplishment she missed the shadow that lingered on Ben’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Sleech berries are part of an Ewok’s main diet.  
> \- Ben’s comments on the Force is inspired by Yoda in _The Empire Strikes Back_.  
> \- Ben’s explanation on the dark side is found in an episode of _The Clone Wars_.


	14. Look Closer

It was strange having an afternoon off. Rey sat in Ben’s freshly made up room, wondering what to do with herself. 

She never had time off on Jakku. Never ever. To live she had to eat, and to eat she must work. It was impossible for a scavenger to save enough and presume to take a holiday. 

Her day at quarry lake with Ben was indescribable. Rey had played for the first time in her life, frolicking in aquamarine waters surrounded by soft sunshine and a surprisingly relaxed Lord Ren. Even as a child she was expected to work herself to exhaustion. 

Despite the novelty of yesterday’s outing, at least they were doing something, talking and swimming or, in her case, trying not to drown. This sitting around was liable to drive her mad. 

Finn and Rose were both at work. Ben was with his knights having refused her request to watch while he sparred with his men. Rey had picked up his freshly laundered clothes and put them away. She’d even tidied up his closet, refolding silk ties and cravats, organising scarves by colour (white to beige to grey to black), making sure every glove was with its correct pair. 

Being a wardrobe mistress was only stressful when Ben was around. Having a client whose only desire was to wear black simplified her duties hugely. 

Rey eventually found herself staring at the books and scrolls piled neatly atop a table in the corner of the bedroom. Perhaps she could help Ben with his research. She picked up a text and began thumbing through its musty pages. The dense collection of words made her cross-eyed in under a minute and she hurriedly put it back down.

Rey supposed she could keep practicing using the Force with things in the bedroom. Once she’d had her breakthrough, Ben seemed amazed by how quickly she was able to move objects around the gymnasium. She hoped she kept impressing him. 

“Are you her? The new girl?”

Rey turned around in surprise. Standing in Ben’s bedroom door was a short being with wrinkled orange skin and bright blue eyes magnified by huge golden goggles. Her question was sharply spoken but her face was wreathed with smiles. She was dressed in a white robe that refracted into multiple colours like a piece of crystal in the sun.

“Maz Kanata,” Rey gasped before thinking.

“It bodes well you know who I am,” Maz said cheerfully. 

She snapped her fingers and a tall silver droid walked in holding a black bundle. 

Rey’s jaw dropped open. “How did you…?”

“Leia let me in. I’ve known Ben since he was in his mother’s womb and his parents long before then, so I pretty much get free run of the place.” 

Maz pointed the droid at the dressing room and her metallic silver servant walked jerkily inside to hang three long bags on the rollable rack. The small female then trotted over and began peeling open the garment bags. Inside each polymer sheathe was a black suit; one had accents of blood red at the lapels and cuffs, another was made with a silky gold lining that would flash every time Ben moved, and the final one was constructed of a black material that shimmered as if backlit by stars.

“Wow,” Rey said, somewhat in awe. Even limited by colour, Ben had better clothes than her.

“My latest creations,” Maz told Rey. “Next time Benny has a party, put him in one of these. They’re almost all black so you should be able to convince him without too much trouble.”

Rey realised her mouth was hanging open and she forcibly shut it. “Um, yes, ma’am.”

Maz looked at her with a twinkle in magnified eyes. “Ma’am? My dear, I’m too old to be called anything but Maz. And your name?”

“Rey,” she replied, nearly stumbling over the single syllable word. What was wrong with her? She hadn’t been this awkward with Leia.

Maz left the clothes on the rack and approached Rey. Thin fingers gripped the young girl’s chin and she stared deep into startled hazel eyes.

“Hmm,” was all she said after a while. “And where did you come from?”

“Jakku,” Rey told her, not even considering refusing to answer. “Niima Outpost. I was a scavenger there.” 

She cringed on the inside at this abundance of information but Maz seemed unconcerned by her status as a former garbage picker.

“And how did you end up in the Chancellor’s household?”

Rey hesitated but was unable to come up with an evasive answer. “Lord Ren sentenced a friend of mine to community service for petty theft. I- I was aware of the crime and was punished as well. Really, Ben thought I didn’t want to be left behind so here I am.” She didn’t realise she’d slipped up by using Ben’s proper name. 

Maz cackled gleefully. “That’s one way to meet a man,” she declared.

Rey flushed at the arch comment. She hoped this old friend of the Organa-Solo family didn’t think her relationship with Ben was inappropriate in any way. “In six months time, I’ll head back to Jakku…” Rey began, but her words trailed away as Maz shook her head firmly.

“No, no, no, my dear. I see your path and it is clear.” Maz’s eyes gleamed with uncomfortable fervour. “You and Skywalker’s progeny are linked, your fates intertwined. Like two sides of a coin, there cannot be one without the other.”

“What?” Rey croaked, stepping away from Maz. She had the sudden urge to run from the female’s penetrating gaze. “Who’s Skywalker?”

Maz’s face relaxed. “Don’t be nervous. I’m prone to prophecies, though it’s been a while since one was necessary. The Force will not be denied.”

“The- the Force?” Rey gasped. “Are you Jedi?”

Maz shook her head, giving Rey an amused smile. “And what do you know of the great Jedi of old, my child? No, I am merely a servant of the Force, moved by it when there is need.”

“And Skywalker?”

Maz looked consideringly at Rey. “That would be Leia.”

“But her family name is Organa. Is it a title of sorts?”

“No, the answer is simpler than that. Leia was adopted by Bail and Breha Organa of the Alderaanian royal family as a babe.”

“Leia was an orphan?” Rey was surprised by this information. The older woman was always so confidant and self-assured.

Maz smiled in understanding. “She grew up surrounded by love, even if her biological parents were gone. Not like you, my dear.”

“What do you know of my past?” Rey asked, her words stiffly spoken.

“Unwanted and unloved,” Maz heaved a deep sigh, “but that is not where your story ends. Dear child, the belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead. You know, you have more in common with Ben than you realise.”

Rey shook her head. “He and I are nothing alike. I mean, look at this place. I’ve never had a proper bed my whole life, much less a mansion in the sky.” Maz rapped her sharply on the nose and Rey jumped back. “Hey!”

“These things are trappings, a façade of a life some beings present. Trust me, working in fashion you learn all about masks.”

“Ben wears a mask,” Rey faltered. “At least, he does sometimes.”

“Have you asked him why?”

Rey shook her head. 

Maz shot her a reprimanding glance and Rey felt abashed, though she wasn’t sure why. “Alright, fine,” she conceded. “How is the prince of Coruscant like me?”

“Unwanted and unloved,” Maz repeated sadly.

Rey frowned, not understanding. “He has parents. People who care for him. I grew up with a junkyard boss who worked me to the bone all day every day. I see no similarities.” 

“Perception is truth when one believes it to be so,” Maz replied. She drifted to the couch and took a seat, gesturing at Rey to do the same. “I know you have wished your parents would come back for you, it’s understandable, but sometimes having family is just as difficult. Can you imagine growing up feeling like you were an inconvenience to the ones meant to love and cherish you the most?”

Rey felt her heart twist inside her chest. “Ben feels that way?”

“Han and Leia did their best,” Maz said sadly, “but even I, one of their oldest friends, must admit they failed their son. Leia’s ambition taught Ben he wasn’t good enough. He never came first, not even with his own mother. That can wound a person’s soul, leaving a black hole they desperately try to fill with all the wrong things.”

“And his father?” Rey asked softly, wondering whether she was overstepping her bounds in doing so, but Maz seemed unconcerned that she was sharing family secrets with a server.

“Han Solo is a good man, loveable and a charmer, courageous in the face of impossible odds. But when Han realised his marriage was ended, he ran back to his old life, abandoning his son. He didn’t want to be reminded of his failures and it broke Ben’s heart.”

Rey felt the sting of pity but heard herself argue, “There are many who’ve had it much worse, Maz.”

“Yes, you are right,” she agreed. “But you see, unlike most of us who travel through life making ripples in a small pond, Ben Solo is destined for greatness. His actions will echo through the galaxy, and whether that means for the good or bad of the people it is yet to be seen. I fear…” But here Maz hesitated.

“What?” Rey asked, a trifle annoyed. She wasn’t about to let Maz stop now.

“I believe darkness has already consumed his mind.”

“What darkness?” Rey whispered. She remembered her lesson that morning. Was Ben dabbling in the dark side of the Force?

“A shadow grips him, twisting everything he perceives, all he hopes to achieve. It is so malevolent I cannot see its source. Rey… you were brought to Ben through the moving of the Force. Perhaps you will help him. Save him.”

The young woman jumped to her feet at these words. She felt nothing but dismay. “Me?” she said with a bitter laugh. “I’m nothing, no one. Maz, what are you asking me to do? What can I do?”

Maz stood up as well and walked over to Rey, laying a small hand on her shoulder. “You have great strength, my dear. It takes character to be alone for so long and yet retain one’s predisposition for compassion.”

“You’re wrong. I’m a coward, afraid all the time of being hurt…”

“Bravery comes when you defeat fear,” Maz snapped. “A person who’s never faced fear has no idea what they’re made of.”

Rey took a deep breath to steady herself. “I barely know my own path. How am I supposed to help Ben with his?”

“Shine your light, dearie,” Maz smiled. “Be yourself. The Force doesn’t call you because it wants you to be something else- it calls you to be you.”

“That I can do,” Rey said with a bubbling laugh. “I annoy Ben already.”

“Good!” Maz said bracingly. “Don’t let him brood.”

“Who’s brooding?” Rey felt her heart jump into her throat as Ben walked through the door, ruddy from exercise, his face dripping with sweat. “Maz,” he greeted the old woman with a nod of his head, his tone suspicious, “why are you here?”

“Clothes!” Rey said rather explosively.

Ben shot her a strange look and Maz took the opportunity to shoo her droid outside. 

“Don’t worry, Ben, the pieces I chose for you are almost entirely black.” Maz reached up and patted him on the arm since she was too short to reach his face. “I like your new wardrobe mistress, by the way. You should try and keep this one for longer than a week.”

“I make no promises,” Ben grumbled. 

With a wave, Maz and her dynamic personality left the room.

 _“Oof,”_ Rey said once she and Ben were alone, “for a friendly old female, Maz is kinda scary.”

Ben produced a wintry smile. “You noticed.”

“Did you know she’s a Force user?” Rey asked hesitantly.

Ben’s amber gaze narrowed. “What did she tell you?”

Rey tried not to look too guilty as she said, “Maz informed me Leia was an orphan and that her birth name is Skywalker.” Rey hoped she’d chosen the least combustible of the information the old woman had poured out, but to her surprise Ben flinched. 

“What did you say?” he growled.

“Ben, what’s wrong?”

“That information isn’t common knowledge, Rey. You must never repeat it.”

“Why? Who is Skywalker?”

“Enough!” he snarled.

Rey held her ground even though she wanted to take a step back. Maz had asked her to be brave… or was she already brave? Whatever the case, she couldn’t cringe every time Ben revealed his temper.

“You’re clearly overtired. Why don’t you have a shower?” she suggested coolly. “I can smell you from all the way over here.”

Ben looked at her in surprise and Rey felt a little surge of triumph. Already she could see his anger was dissipated, his gaze speculative at her sudden show of backbone. She realised then that she could in fact smell him, but it was a clean musk rather than anything unpleasant, and the thought had her pulse skipping like a happy Gungan.

“Anything for you, m’lady,” he said with an exaggerated bow before disappearing into the fresher.

Rey spent the next several minutes trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. After his shower, she was sorry to see Ben reappear in his mask and cowl.

“Are we going out?”

“No,” he replied, his electronically modulated voice drawing a prickle of unease from her. _“We_ are not going anywhere. I need to see someone. It’s long overdue.” 

“Who are you meeting?”

“Rey, just because I promised to answer your questions about things we do in Force training, it doesn’t mean I intend to share every aspect of my life with you,” Ben replied, pulling on his gloves. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You’ll be gone that long?” she asked.

He turned his mask towards her and it drove her crazy she couldn’t see his expressive face. “It’s already dinner time, bumpkin. Go eat with your friends and I’ll be back later tonight.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me with you? I mean, how else am I supposed to learn if I’m not by your side?”

“You’re in a very strange mood, sweetheart.”

The endearment made her heart swell like a child’s inflatable toy and tied her tongue. How could she explain to this formidable man that a little old orange lady had told her to keep an eye on him?

In the silence that followed, Ben took the opportunity to leave. 

Rey bit back an exasperated groan at her own clumsiness. What did she know about handling a man?

Friends. Ben told her to go see her friends.

Rey rushed to the service turbolift at the far end of the apartment and rode it to the server floor. She burst into the kitchen to find Finn arriving after a hard day’s work and Rose setting up the dining table for dinner. 

“Rose, I need your help,” Rey gasped. “How would you follow someone in a flyer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Maz Kanata chose not to train as a Jedi but is so strongly connected to the Force she has a preternatural gift of sensing changing fortunes on a galactic scale.  
> \- Bail Organa was a politician from Alderaan and worked closely with Padme Amidala before the fall of the old Republic. His wife Breha Organa was Queen of Alderaan.  
> \- Jar Jar Binks is a Gungan and became an outcast after Palpatine manipulated him into proposing the Chancellor receive emergency executive powers.


	15. Rip Him Open

Rey was shaking behind the wheel of an old grey and yellow flyer that belonged to Snap, dodging vehicles and muttering curses under her breath. 

It seemed Snap would often take an air taxi to meet friends for drinks after work, and they would then drop him home for the night. This happened so frequently Leia provided him a spot amongst the docks on 500 Republica to park his dilapidated cruiser. In case of emergency, Snap had given Rose his vehicle security codes, trusting the brunette because she’d never learned to pilot.

Unfortunately for Snap what that meant was when Rey screamed at Rose for a way to tail a flyer, his cruiser was the first thing that came to mind.

Rey couldn’t believe she was navigating her way through Coruscant’s skylanes based on the words of a crackpot fashion designer who may or may not be able to see the future. Her hands were wrapped so tightly around the steering wheel that her fingers were beginning to lose sensation. She was both nervous and exhilarated. 

The best thing that could be said for the journey thus far was they were still alive. Naturally Rose and Finn had insisted on coming along; Rose because she felt responsible for the flyer and Finn because he wasn’t about to let the two girls disappear on an adventure without him. Luckily for Rey, Ben had chosen to pilot his grandmother’s sleek chrome craft which was easy to spot even in bustling skylanes. Unluckily for her, both Rose and Finn seemed determined to voice their opinions on their little adventure loudly and persistently.

“Tell me again why we’re tailing Lord Ren,” Finn was saying from his position wedged in the back. He’d struggled to fit since Snap’s craft was meant for two.

“Don’t distract her, Finn,” Rose told him from Rey’s right hand side. “She needs to focus. Watch out for that…!” Rose’s statement ended on a high pitched shriek as Rey dodged falling debris coming off the back of a lumbering transporter. 

“Who’s distracting her now?” Finn asked mockingly.

“Shut up,” Rose replied with uncharacteristic heat. “And Rey said we’re tailing Lord Ren because she’s worried about him.”

“I’m worried about _us,”_ Finn muttered. He groaned when Rey flew across a skylane trying to keep up with Ben’s sleek chrome craft and he was thrown against the back windshield of the cruiser.

“Why have you switched lanes?” Rose asked worriedly. “Try not to switch lanes. The less switching lanes the less chance we have of hitting…” The brunette gave another squeal as Rey dropped Snap’s flyer out of their current lane and into the one below.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Finn groaned, his face turning a delicate shade of green.

“Don’t you dare!” Rose hissed. “Snap can never find out we were in his aircraft.”

Finn’s only response was an ominous gulping noise. 

“Lord Ren’s slowing down,” Rey said, daring to speak at last.

Rose stopped giving Finn daggers and turned back to face the front. “CoCo Town? Why is Lord Ren in CoCo Town? Rey, he better not be meeting Bazine. I don’t care how jealous you are, the man is entitled to make his own mistakes…”

“Jealous? Who’s jealous?” Finn demanded, interrupting Rose. 

Rey swung their aircraft sharply to the left and Finn moaned as if in pain. It was true, Ben had slowed down his ship, but he was still speeding through the district with a clear destination in mind. The thought that Ben could simply be meeting with Baz for an erotic night out was making Rey feel as sick as Finn sounded.

Surely not. Everything in her, every gut instinct and Force tingle, told her she needed to follow Ben. Rey blamed Maz for this mess. The old bat had riled her up with talk of prophecies and darkness and the Force…

“We’ve flown past all the holonews network buildings,” Rose said thoughtfully. “There goes the neighbourhood.”

“What do you mean?” Rey asked, refusing to take her eyes off the silver craft in the distance.

“Look for yourself,” Rose said. “We’re entering a less flashy part of CoCo Town.”

Rose was right; the array of glittering skyscrapers had given way to dingier looking industrial factories. At long last, Ben’s flyer dipped and landed on a docking port. Rey deliberately flew past it, giving him time to exit his vehicle before turning around again and returning to the spot. As she parked Snap’s craft, Finn gave a grunt of relief. 

For a while they sat there, unmoving. 

“What now, Rey?” Rose asked, looking thrilled they’d made it thus far.

Rey only felt dread. “Ben… Lord Ren must be in there,” she said, looking across the parking area to a gunmetal grey shell with luminescent blue lights spelling out the words Dex’s Diner.

“Well, one thing’s for certain,” Rose murmured, “he’s not here to see Bazine. She wouldn’t be caught dead in a dive like this.”

Finn uttered another unearthly whimper. “Can we please get out of this flyer so I can breathe fresh air?”

“I’m not sure how fresh it’ll be,” Rose said in amusement, but she and Rey did as asked, allowing Finn to crawl out of the back.

Rey steeled her shoulders. She was here to watch over Ben… or at least find out what kind of things he was up to. Whatever the case, she wasn’t helping anyone by standing around like a petrified Kaadu. 

She slipped on an old brown cloak from the back seat of Snap’s vehicle and pulled the hood over her head. “Right, I’m going in,” she informed an excited Rose. Finn was too busy breathing in the murky Coco Town industrial air as if it were expensive perfume. “You two can stay here and guard Snap’s flyer.”

“Oh, kriff no!”

“I don’t think so, missy!”

Rey glared at her friends who’d both spoken at the same time. They glared right back at her. She didn’t have time to argue.

“Fine,” she snapped. “There’s one more cloak, so Rose can come with me.”

“Why her?” Finn demanded, sounding hurt.

“Because you look like your insides are about to join the outside,” Rey replied irritably.

Rose gave Finn a self-satisfied smile as she pulled on the cloak to follow Rey. 

The interior of Dex’s Diner was surprisingly cheerful if lacking in glamour. Scarred steel tables and matching chairs were scattered across the room and three narrow red booths were crammed up against one wall. The counter was made of polished concrete and behind it doing the cooking was a hulking male Besalisk with muddy green reptilian skin.

A waitress droid rolled up to them and Rey asked if they could have a booth. Rose shot her a surprised look, which then turned to understanding when she spotted Lord Ren’s black cowl spilling out of one. Across from him in a cloak of dark red was a being who appeared taller than Ben even sitting down.

Her heart fluttering hard in her chest, Rey sat with her back pressed against the barrier of Ben’s booth. She was petrified over being caught. Surely this was a huge invasion of his privacy. If he wanted her to know what he was up to, wouldn’t he have told her?

Rey glanced across her table into the shadowed hood of Rose’s cloak and what she saw settled her. Rose looked alive with curiousity and glee; the other girl was clearly built to be a spy. 

The waitress droid returned with glasses of water and asked if they were ready to order. Rose scanned the electronic menu screen set into the table and requested sic-six-layer-cake which, apart from looking delicious, was the cheapest thing listed.

Rey leaned forward as soon as the droid rolled away. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, not wanting Ben to recognise her voice. “I seem to keep spending your money.”

Rose shrugged. “Worth it. Now stop talking and try to listen in to what’s happening next door. Isn’t that why we’re here?”

Rey gave Rose a strange look but did as advised. She leaned back and strained her ears, trying to pick up the nuances of the muttered conversation taking place in the booth next to theirs.

As it turned out, Ben’s voice, filtered through the electronic vocoder of his mask, remained distinct. The being he was with was more difficult to hear. His tone had a cool, dry quality that was subtler. She found herself tuning in like a radio beacon. 

“Are you well, my friend? I sense disquiet in you.”

Rey stopped breathing as she waited for Ben’s response.

“I’m fine, Snoke. There is a lot to consider when studying the Force.”

“You’re keeping up your training? Sparring with your knights every day?”

“Of course,” Ben said, and even through the mask Rey sensed a touch of impatience.

“The Knights of Ren require absolute devotion to their cause which is why I sent you to them in the first place. Their code has given you discipline and purpose; two things you lacked before this.”

Rey frowned inside her hood. This creature was the reason why Ben disappeared for months, returning a changed man with a different name.

“I- I’m struggling,” Ben admitted, and Rey felt her gut tighten. “I seek knowledge, but with that knowing I desire truth.”

“What is truth, my friend?” Snoke purred. “What is your true name? Is it Ben Solo or has that man died and Kylo Ren been born to take his place? When we embrace the dark side fully we become our truest selves.” 

Rey twitched and Rose shot her a look of concern. Just then the droid rolled up with two plates that held towering slices of cake covered in cream. For the first time since arriving at Coruscant, Rey wasn’t tempted by the sight of rich food. Her stomach was too twisted in knots for her to eat.

The droid’s motions were loud enough that she missed the next few things being said. When she could hear again, Ben was speaking.

“…healed a server girl. The research says Force healing is very much from the light, requiring compassion and sacrifice.”

“Only a child thinks of the Force purely in terms of good and evil. Your grandfather, for example, crossed over from the light to the dark to seek knowledge that would have prevented the deaths of his loved ones. Was that evil or a noble quest?”

The rebuke in Snoke’s voice was evident and Ben did not respond as Rey thought he would. Had Leia spoken to him that way, he would have argued. Instead, he was silent.

And had Ben’s grandfather really pursued the dark side of the Force?

Snoke changed tact, asking, “This server girl whom you healed- need we be concerned about her?”

“No,” Ben’s answer came, swift and sure. “She’s nobody.”

His reply stung but Rey wasn’t so silly that she couldn’t see it for what it was- Ben was protecting her. He could have exposed her to this stranger, told him she was Force sensitive and being trained to use her abilities, but instead he’d chosen to keep her hidden. Ben hadn’t wanted her near the Knights of Ren either. 

Perhaps she was overthinking his behaviour. It might be she was such a novice she would embarrass him in front of his more experienced Force-using friends, but she remained convinced he was shielding her.

“There are others in my ranks you should meet, my friend. I have mentioned them to you before, like minded beings who seek greater order and stability than the New Republic has been able to provide.”

“I agree there was constancy under the Empire that’s currently missing,” Ben said to Rey’s shock. “The progress Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader brought was reduced to anarchy by the Rebellion and inherited by my mother’s so-called government.”

“We can restore the rule of law,” Snoke declared, his voice warming to the subject. “The galaxy will hear the name Kylo Ren and at last they will see you. Not the progeny of Leia Organa and Han Solo, but the man you are called to be, free of your family’s influence. A true leader.”

Rey sat petrified, unable to comprehend half of what she was hearing. What was Ben involved in? Who was this creature he was talking to? A mentor in the Force or something more? Snoke had plans not just for Ben but for a new galactic government. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready.” 

Rey heard shame and self-loathing in Ben’s voice and it made her want to jump up from her seat. Instead, she gritted her teeth and made herself sit still.

“I need more from you,” Snoke said, his tone like the crack of a whip. “You must find your true power, your undeniable potential.” 

“Do you really need my help? You have cultivated your forces, your military leaders. You spoke of this man Hux…”

“Hux is not Kylo Ren,” Snoke hissed. “Men like Hux are useful, consumed by ambition and fuelled by spite. He is an abused pup grown into a vicious attack dog, one that slavers for blood without repentance. He has his place but he can never rule. For that I need you, Lord Ren.”

“What you need may be impossible,” Ben said.

“Impossible?” Snoke hissed. “Only a week ago you were determined to spearhead my plans for domination. What has changed since then?”

“I don’t know,” Ben muttered.

“I sense your fear. You must channel it, turn it into anger and allow that anger to fuel your power.”

Rey had heard enough. She glanced at Rose and indicated they should leave. The other girl nodded, calling over the waitress droid who packed up Rey’s slice of cake in a shiny box and took payment.

“When will it happen?” Ben was asking and Rey almost tripped over a table leg in her haste to sit back down.

“Soon,” Snoke said contentedly. “Very soon. And should you prove yourself, my friend, you will become my apprentice. The galaxy itself will bow to our will.” 

Rey and Rose slipped out of Dex’s Diner. Rose handed Finn the packaged cake but even though he was less sweaty, he still wasn’t enthused by the sight of food.

“Rey, are you okay?” Rose asked as they scrambled back into Snap’s flyer.

No, she wasn’t. What was she supposed to do now? Ben was involved in something far worse than what she had conceived. She was in way over her head.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Finn prodded, clearly curious.

“Lord Ren is tangled up in something complex,” Rey said hesitantly. “A plot that may be detrimental to…” but here she paused. 

Could she really tell Finn, who already loathed Ben, and Rose, the daughter of Rebels, that Ben intended to bring down the New Republic? And what if she had misconstrued the things she’d heard? What if there was something else going on? Perhaps all Ben wanted was to rebuild an order of Force sensitive beings, but he knew he would face opposition from those around him. There must be another explanation for his words.

“Seriously? You’re not gonna tell us?” Finn asked, obviously annoyed. “You don’t have to protect Ren, you know. You act like he’s a glass ornament when he’s got more power and influence than most of the citizens in Coruscant.”

Rey considered Finn’s words. Was that why Snoke needed Ben? Was Ben the shadowy creature’s gateway into Coruscant society and governance? She wished she could have seen Snoke’s face. 

“Ren’s biggest danger is to himself,” Rey said, wanting to contextualise what she’d heard before exposing him.

“I risked losing my lunch all over the floor for this?” Finn griped as Rey fired up the flyer. “You’ll tell me what was said, won’t you Rose?”

The other girl shrugged. “Sorry, Finn. I couldn’t hear a thing- too far away.”

Finn grumpily settled in as Rey flew them back to the Senate District and the gleaming tower of 500 Republica. Rey’s mind was in such a whirl she barely noticed Finn’s sulky refusal to speak to her and Rose’s flustered attempts at ensuring the inside of the flyer remained untouched by their presence. 

At last, Rey returned to her room in the dresser. As it turned out, she was right on time. Not long after she’d settled into her comfortable bed, she heard footsteps. 

There came a soft tap on the dresser door. “I’m home, little one,” Ben said, his voice weary to her ears. “You seemed concerned, so I thought I’d let you know.”

Rey hesitated. “Are you well, Ben?” she called out, not knowing what else to say.

His answer was slow coming. “I’m fine, Rey.”

She bit back a sigh. “Good night.”

He didn’t reply.

Rey stared at her white painted ceiling, clutching a pillow as soft as a cloud. What was she supposed to do next? What _could_ she do? She feared her time to help Ben was fast running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Dex’s Diner was seen in _Attack of the Clones_. Obi-Wan Kenobi went there to meet his old friend Jettster, owner and chef, for information on the poisoned dart that killed the assassin sent after Padme Amidala.  
> \- Kaadus are from Naboo and can be ridden like horses. Their platypus bills allow them to breathe under water.  
> \- Sic-six-layer-cake was a type of cake from Sisk which had many different coloured layers. It was sold at Dex’s Diner for 2.5 credits per slice.  
> \- Snoke’s conversations with Ben are directly inspired by _The Rise of Kylo Ren_ comics. Before Ben was his apprentice, Snoke called him friend.  
> \- Ben and Snoke’s discussion on politics are beliefs held by Kylo Ren about the First Order in the novelisation of _The Force Awakens._


	16. Ahead Of My Doom

The next day, Rey awoke feeling like she’d experienced a terrible nightmare. The sinking sensation continued when she realised it hadn’t been a dream but was, in fact, all true. Like a stalker she’d followed Ben to his clandestine meeting in CoCo Town and overheard plans so terrible she almost didn’t believe they were real.

Rey was nervous about facing him that morning, but when she exited her room she found herself alone. She used the server’s fresher, showering and slipping into her freshly laundered uniform before returning upstairs. Ben was back by then, looking a little worse for wear. Shadows under his eyes let her know he hadn’t slept very well. 

Still, he attempted a smile when he saw her. “I have something for you,” he said, and she tried not to appear worried.

“What is it?”

Ben held out thick cream parchment and Rey cautiously took it from his hands. The piece of paper declared in stylised writing that she, Rey of Niima Outpost on Jakku, was exonerated from the charge of aiding and abetting in an incident of petty theft. 

Her mouth dropped open. This was exactly what she’d asked him to do.

“Is there something wrong with the paperwork?” Ben asked, puzzled by her reaction.

Rey shook her head, but confusion had rendered her speechless. Here was this man, a friend to shadowy enemies of the state, looking after her as if she, a street rat turned server, was important. The document she clutched didn’t align with anything she’d heard last night.

“You’re a free citizen, bumpkin. I thought you’d be happier.”

“I am,” Rey said, forcing herself to speak. “I’m just surprised you got it done so soon.”

“It wasn’t hard,” he said with a shrug of broad shoulders. “I studied to become a lawmaker, so I saved time by drawing up the paperwork myself. I explained the situation to the Chancellor, and she agreed you should have never been sentenced. Her signature was all it took to make if official.” 

“Thank you, Ben,” Rey said, but she struggled to look him in the face. 

This was it, her passport out of there, away from this insane situation. She should leave; run for the sand dunes before Ben’s machinations turned everything around him to rubble. 

“Rey, I don’t want you think you’re beholden to me.”

This made her look up at last. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“Don’t get me wrong, my preference is for you to stick around, but you don’t have to.” His elegant face was pained.

Amusement bubbled up inside her. “How kind of you to say so, my lord,” she teased.

His tense mouth relaxed. “I want to see you grow in your knowledge of the Force. You’re so quick to pick things up- faster than me even- but if you’re unhappy, you should leave.” He hesitated before repeating, “You’re free to leave.”

She shook her head and realised she was speaking from the heart when she replied, “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

He grinned. “Oh, one more thing.” Ben fished around his pocket and pulled out a wafer thin golden triangle with laser cut lines etched into one side. “That’s a pass key for your new bank account.”

“What?” Rey exclaimed.

Ben laughed. “Well, you’re not working off a debt to society anymore, bumpkin. Your role as wardrobe mistress is now a salaried position.”

“I- I don’t- how do I- are you sure…” Rey couldn’t complete a sentence.

The idea she could return to Jakku with credits in her hand was mind blowing. But with every passing day on Coruscant, Niima Outpost seemed less and less like home. She thought of Finn and Rose and Ben. She even considered Maz and Leia and their influence. Perhaps home wasn’t a particular planet but rather a place where the people you cared about could be found.

“Let’s practice,” Ben said, leading the way to the lower level gymnasium.

Rey found her second training session much less frustrating. Now that she’d worked out her way to accessing the Force, it was like stepping bodily into quarry lake after just dipping a toe in the warm water. There was all this clear, shimmering power at her disposal.

She practiced moving weights with increasing speed and precision for a good hour before Ben ordered her to move one of the hulking great exercise machines across the room. 

“Are you serious?” she asked, registering his displeasure at her reaction.

“It’s no different to moving the weights,” Ben said. 

“Yes, it is different,” she protested. “One item is the size of my fist and the other is bigger than you and me combined.”

Ben smirked. “Make it happen, bumpkin.”

She tried to do as she was told, grunting like a luggabeast stuck in Jakku’s sinking sandpits while she pushed and strained. At last, the big machine shifted an inch and Rey stopped, breathless and shaky. 

“You’re asking for the impossible!” she declared, bent over at the waist. “You assume too much…”

“I’m not making an assumption- I know you can do it,” Ben interrupted her. “Your focus is wrong. You must unlearn what you think you know. Your mind is telling you the machine is too big, too heavy, but in the Force there is no difference between moving that or a grain of sand.”

“You’re wrong,” she said irritably. “I’ve tried and tried but the machine won’t budge.”

“And that’s your problem,” he declared. “Don’t try. Do or do not. Trying is for the faithless.”

Rey flushed at his words. “Easy for you to say,” she muttered.

Ben shook his head in irritation. Rey hated feeling like she’d disappointed him, but there was no way she could fulfill his request.

She turned away, wondering whether their training session was at an end, when she heard a strange sound. Rey whipped around to see Ben with his arm extended, focused on a mammoth twelve-foot metal machine now floating in the air. He moved his hand and the machine followed his command, settling in the opposite corner of the spacious room.

“Your turn,” Ben said coolly. “Move the machine back to its original place.” And with that he wandered to his meditation spot and sat down cross-legged.

Once she’d tucked her eyes into her head, Rey heaved a sigh and went back to work. It was as if watching Ben had showed her the possibility of what could be, helping remove the impediment of doubt. This time round she was more successful. She didn’t move the machine with quite as much finesse as he had, but by the end of the hour she’d returned it to its first home, albeit at an interesting angle.

“Ta-dah!” she declared with a flourish of her hands.

Ben opened his eyes and glanced at the machine. “Better. Tomorrow we’ll work on doing it faster.”

Rey tried not to roll her eyes but failed utterly.

“I read one of your Jedi books yesterday,” she said as they walked back to his room. 

Ben leaned against the turbolift wall and raised an eyebrow in her direction. 

She flushed pink. “Okay, so maybe I didn’t so much read as I glanced at the book. It was pretty heavy going.” 

Rey was pleased to see Ben smirk at her comment. He’d been sombre all morning. She wondered if the conversation with Snoke weighed heavy on his mind.

“You’re lucky you picked up a book written in Basic,” he said as they exited on his floor. “Half the texts are in ancient languages and require deciphering. If you wanted something to read, bumpkin, you could have started with a lighter novel.”

“I can read, you know,” Rey said stiffly. “I read all the data on a computer from an old spacecraft and learned words in different languages and military manoeuvres and even some history of the Empire.”

She watched Ben carefully as she brought up the old autocratic government, but it didn’t seem to faze him. He opened a big trunk beside his bed and began rummaging through it. Rey ignored the rumble of her tummy as he pulled out an ancient book with a deep blue leather cover, its pages yellowed with age.

“A Thousand and One Nights,” Rey read the title out loud, taking it from his hands. “I thought you were giving me something easy to read. This is heavy enough to be used as a weapon.”

“It’s a collection of stories from many lands and cultures,” Ben said. “The main tale is about a king who discovers his wife is cheating. He has her killed and turns bitter, deciding all women must be the same. So he marries a succession of virgins only to execute each one in the morning, before they have a chance to dishonour him.”

Ben paused and Rey drew closer, eyes wide. “He sounds like a charmer. What happens next?”

“Well, the kingdom eventually runs out of virgins. All except one, a woman named Scheherazade. On their wedding night, Scheherazade starts telling the king a story, but she doesn’t finish. He spares her life because he wants to know the conclusion of the tale, and the same thing happens the next night and the next. This goes on for a thousand and one nights.”

“So it’s many stories in one book?” Rey asked.

He smiled at her obvious curiousity. “I read it growing up. My favourite was about Aladdin and the lamp.”

“I’ll have to find it,” Rey said, flipping through the pages. 

Ben turned to the central consul on his wall to type in an order for lunch but paused. “Would you like something to eat?”

“Hmm?” Rey replied, pulling her nose out of the book. “There’s food available in the server’s dining room.”

“Would you like to have lunch with me, bumpkin?” Ben clarified, his tone amused by her lack of understanding.

“I…” she hesitated.

He raised a brow. “It’s a simple yes or no answer, Rey.”

“I should say no,” she told him, nibbling her lower lip.

“Why?” he frowned.

“Because it’s you,” she replied, trying not to say too much but failing utterly. “It’s you and it’s me and I get confused about our… our relationship, for want of a better word, and I cross lines and imagine things and it only gets me into trouble…”

“I’d really like you to have lunch with me, sweetheart,” Ben said, interrupting her babble of words.

“Oh,” she whispered, staring at his face as if it had the answers she needed. “Well, if you put it that way, then yes, lunch sounds good.” 

He smiled and Rey experienced a thrill of delight. She enjoyed pleasing this man, which was a new feeling for her. Finn was comfortable to have around and she’d barely tolerated Unkar as a necessary evil, but Ben… she could become addicted to making him happy. 

_Careful Rey, just when you open yourself up, you’ll get hurt_.

What if Ben turned out to be a bad guy- in fact, the worst guy in the galaxy? Someone who threatened freedom, democracy and their very way of life. What then? Would she choose to stand by his side or walk away? Always presuming he wanted her there in the first place. 

How was she supposed to save him when she couldn’t save herself _from_ him?

Despite her protests, they had lunch on the balcony overlooking Coruscant, both of them curled up on the huge egg-shaped chair. It was big enough that Rey could cuddle in one cushioned corner with her feet tucked under her while Ben sat slouched on the other side, his long legs stretched out before him. 

He read a scroll as she started on her book and they shared a platter of shawda club sandwiches provided by Artoo. Ben took polite bites of the meal while Rey swallowed her half in seconds before eyeing the vegetable garnish. The sun was doing its best to shine through Coruscant’s haze and she experienced a general sense of well-being. Which was when her conscience started to sting. 

This was an ideal moment to ask Ben a few questions since he was well fed and relaxed, but how to be subtle about it?

Except she wasn’t subtle, was she? Her method of interaction with Ben was more akin to a baby blurrg stumbling its way inside a fancy home with no care that it was filled with a multitude of priceless figurines. Maybe that was why Ben liked having her around. His mother was a politician, used to speaking in polite code, but hadn’t Ben told Snoke he wanted knowledge with truth? Rey could be truthful. She could be truthful to a fault, if Finn was to be believed.

Rey recalled Maz Kanata asking whether she’d queried Ben’s basic behaviours and decided to start there. “Why do you wear a mask?”

He lifted his gaze from his scroll and stared at her. “That came out of nowhere.”

“Not really,” she said. “I’ve been wanting to ask the question for a while.”

“I told you, it’s part of my commitment to the knights.”

“And what commitment is that, exactly?” she asked, determined not to be fobbed off.

“Really?” Ben responded, his tone cranky. “We’re doing this now? I’m trying to read, Rey.”

“That’s nice,” she said, giving him a sweet smile. “If the knights aren’t Jedi, what are they? Do they use the dark side? Is that safe to have around you all the time? Does it make you a dark side user, Ben? Are you creating an order of Force users? But before that, are the knights all Force users? Where did they come from? Why do they serve you now? And what about…”

“Rey!” Ben shouted, interrupting her barrage of questions. “Enough, little one. Take a breath.”

“I think it’ll be good for me to know these things,” Rey said. It occurred the more Ben confided in her, the more likely it would be that he’d tell her about Snoke. 

He sighed heavily, putting away his scroll. “The Knights of Ren are neither Sith nor Jedi,” he began slowly. “They are Force sensitive adepts and you must be one yourself to join them. The Ren that they follow is the lightsaber of their former master, not the man. A saber doesn’t stop to worry whether it is right or wrong, it just is. It burns bright, living, consuming, pure nature and nothing else.”

“That sounds… merciless.”

Ben looked at her, amber eyes unwavering. “Perhaps. Trudgen and his brethren are fearsome warriors. You saw Trudgen’s vibro-cleaver? They all wield close quarter weapons and are unafraid of battle. In fact, they invite it. They were marauders and mercenaries before I joined them.”

“How did you come to be their leader?”

Ben looked away from her clear gaze. “A friend knew I was curious about the Force and pointed me in their direction. I left home with nothing except the clothes on my back, following gossip and rumours until I found the knights.” He winced as he recalled the moment. “I was such a pup back then. They laughed at me, but Ren felt my power and allowed me to tag along.”

“So there _was_ a being named Ren,” Rey murmured, listening hard.

Ben nodded. “The knights had no master strictly speaking. Ren advocated a unique philosophy but claimed he wasn’t interested in devotees. And yet he spoke for the group, making decisions for them. One day we were hired to steal a relic called the mindsplinter. I read the thoughts of the indigenous people who guarded it and discovered its location. I promised the miners their freedom, but Ren still murdered them.”

“Oh, Ben,” Rey gasped. “What did you do?”

“We fought and I killed him,” he said brusquely. “The others swore fealty to me.”

“Just like that?” she asked, her brow furrowed. She was missing something here.

He gave her a small smile. “I’m strong in the Force, Rey. Very strong. Ren took me in because he sensed the untapped potential of my abilities. Once I was trained in battle, I could defeat all of them. I’ve only met one other more powerful than me.”

Rey tried to supress the shiver than ran down her spine. He was speaking of Snoke, she was sure of it. No wonder the tall being had Ben’s respect. Or was it fear?

“You still haven’t answered my first question,” she said, putting on a cheerful tone to dispel the hidden darkness in his story. “Why wear a mask?”

“The mask is a way to intimidate,” Ben said with a shrug. 

“Is that all?” she asked, sensing something else.

He hesitated. “I wear it to cover my face, so no one sees me as the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. I call myself Kylo Ren for the same reason. As Lord Ren I am free to be whomever I choose to be.” Ben stood up. “And now I’m late for my sparring session.”

“Ben?”

“Yes, Rey?” he replied, slightly impatient.

“I like you, Ben.” She flushed, continuing earnestly, “I mean, I like Ben Solo. You never have to be Kylo Ren around me.”

He gave her a curious smile. “Thank you, sweetheart. That’s good to know.”

Rey tried to catch her breath after he left, entirely unsure whether she’d helped matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Eagle-eyed readers will recognise Ben’s teachings as inspired by Yoda in _The Empire Strikes Back_.  
> \- Dex’s Diner served Shawda club sandwiches and the dish makes its first appearance in _Attack of the Clones._  
>  \- Blurrgs are squat, two legged creatures that can run at high speeds. Their jaws are powerful enough to damage a speeder bike. Blurrgs are used by Twi’leks as transport and can be seen depicted in _The Clone Wars_.  
> \- Ben’s discussion about the Knights of Ren uses information from the comic series _The Rise of Kylo Ren._


	17. Too Hasty

“You’re such a nerf herder!” Rey snapped as Ben lay sprawled on his bed later that evening, nursing a blackened eyed and a badly cut cheek. “You’re still bleeding, by the way. The sheets are ruined.”

“Your bedside manner could use some work, bumpkin,” he groaned. “You sound sorrier for my bed than for me.”

“Well, the bed didn’t ask to be bled on, did it?” she said sharply. “You, on the other hand, with your stupid sparring sessions, are determined to turn yourself into a side of bloody bantha meat.”

“Hush now,” Ben muttered. “There’s a can of narco-mist in my bedside table drawer…”

“No,” Rey said angrily. “Get it yourself. You can suffer in pain for all I care.”

He sat up gingerly and she bit back a gasp. In the few minutes since he’d returned his right eye had almost swollen shut. 

“So you don’t want me sparring because I might injure myself, but you do want me to suffer?” he asked, his tone teasing. “You’re not making sense, little one.”

“You don’t make sense, you… you moof milker!” she shouted.

Ben laughed and immediately cringed as the act pulled on his cut cheek. “Sweetheart, why are you so angry?”

“I- I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Ben reached up and cupped her chin, giving her an expression that was more of a wince than a smile. “This is nothing.”

“That’s not the point!” she yelled, angry once more but unable to pull away from big, callused hands. 

His touch was warm against her skin and despite his sores he looked incredible. His tight black shirt and britches revealed the musculature of his broad, lanky frame, his black hair tousled from activity. He smelled all zingy and lemony and she wanted so badly to kiss his wounded face.

She ground her teeth in irritation. He didn’t deserve her attention. 

“I’m going to dinner,” Rey snapped, backing away from the hypnotic man sprawled on the bed. “Finn will be waiting for me,” she added spitefully.

To her surprise, the comment worked. 

Ben’s gleaming amber gaze narrowed. “Fine, leave just like everyone else,” he said, his tone sullen.

Rey was nearly out the door when his words twisted her heart strings. She turned around again. “How dare you.”

“What?” he groaned, sounding more like himself. “What did I do now?”

“You don’t get to feel sorry for yourself,” she declared, storming back to glare at him with hands on her hips.

He looked at her in despair. “You know what? I don’t have the energy for this. Please just go to dinner. Far be it for me to come between you and Finn.”

“No,” she told him.

“I know you’re hungry…”

“Nope.”

“I’m sure it’s something delicious like a juicy bantha steak…”

Rey’s mouth filled with saliva. “Stop it! I’m not walking away from you.”

“Excuse me?” Ben sat up straight even though it clearly cost him to do so. 

Rey wondered if he’d fractured his ribs. His breathing was laboured and shallow. Perhaps he needed a medi droid.

“You said I was leaving just like everyone else. Who’s everyone, Ben? Your dad? He’s one person, and I bet if you reached out you could still talk to him whenever you liked.”

The amusement over her outrage at his injuries disappeared. “You know nothing about that situation, Rey. The old thief is scum to me.”

“At least you know your father,” she said, her breath hitching in her throat. “You grew up with a man who loved you enough to teach you to fly starships. I’ve had nothing. No family, no education. I survived by my wits, threatened by starvation on a daily basis.” Rey was shocked at the words spilling out of her own mouth. She’d never spoken about such things to anyone. What was it with this man? She always said too much around him. She tried to control the anguish in her voice as she went on. “You told me I was looking at Force manipulation the wrong way, that I had to unlearn some things, but that’s your problem as well. You’re looking at your whole kriffing life the wrong way.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he growled through gritted teeth.

“Look at you! I mean, really look. You’re Ben Solo, prince of Coruscant. You have everything, you can do whatever you want, but somehow, somewhere your perception became twisted.”

“What do you know about it?” Ben snarled, truly angry now. 

Rey frowned. Were his eyes glowing red?

“It’s easy to talk when you’ve never had the weight of a family dynasty on your shoulders, everyone expecting you to be perfect despite their own hypocritical behaviour. I’m not the next saviour of the galaxy.”

“You don’t get to do that! You have a mother who gives a damn about you. Leia loves you. I see the pain in her eyes every time you reject her…”

“She rejected me,” he hissed. “In a thousand ways and with thousands of decisions, she chose herself and her career over me.”

“No,” Rey said, saddened by the conviction in his words, “you’re wrong. You wouldn’t be here if Leia didn’t care for you…”

“She’s lied to me my entire life!” he howled, his voice raw with pain.

Rey took a step back and regretted it as soon as she saw the look on Ben’s face. She told her feet to stop moving. “How?” she gasped.

“My mother lied about who I am, where I come from.”

Rey saw he was trembling with fury and she grew concerned about his injuries. “Ben, calm down…”

“Darth Vader is my grandfather, Rey,” he declared, half savage and half triumphant.

She gasped. “What are you saying? That can’t be true. Leia battled the Empire, she fought Palpatine and Vader.”

He gave her a cruel smile. “You’re so naïve, little one. So desperate to see the good in people that you can’t recognise darkness when it’s right in front of your face. I have my grandfather’s blood in me.” Ben twisted in bed, agony etched across his face. “You asked who was Skywalker? Before he was Vader, Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi knight, my mother’s biological father.”

Rey felt her knees turn to water with the horror of this revelation. “How do you know?”

“Just before my father left my parents had an ugly fight. The smuggler was trying to hurt my mother and he threw Vader in her face. That’s how I discovered the truth.”

“Oh, Ben,” Rey whispered, drawing close to sit by the side of his bed, “I’m so sorry. That couldn’t have been easy.”

He stared at her. “What’s wrong with you, Rey?”

“What?”

“Why are you still here? I’ve just told you I descend from one of the most hated beings in the galaxy, a man who used his Force powers to kill and torture, yet you’re feeling sorry for me?” Ben drew back his lips in a grimace. “This is when you should run screaming.”

Rey glared back at him. “I don’t want to, you big lunkhead. You claim to be perceptive but all you see is your messed up family.” She took a deep breath. “I agree, it’s no fun being the grandson of the dark lord, but that doesn’t have to define you…” Her voice trailed away as things started to fall into place. “Wait. Is this why you began exploring your Force abilities? Why you ran away and joined the Knights of Ren? Ben, have you even given your mother a chance to explain?”

He scowled. “Figures you’d take her side,” he declared, shifting again as if trying to get comfortable. “I’ve had enough of my mother and her political games…” Ben coughed and the motion had him grabbing his chest. He coughed again and blood sprayed out of his lips, splattering his blankets. His amber eyes went wide and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Rey… I think I’m really hurt…” 

She grabbed his hand as Ben turned ashen and collapsed on his pillows. Rey screamed. It didn’t look like he was breathing.

“Ben, wake up,” she pleaded, her hands on his face. His skin was cooling beneath her touch. 

A memory came to her of a scavenger who’d fallen over thirty feet only to get up and keep moving. Later that night, he’d collapsed and died, blood gushing out of his mouth. Ben must have internal injuries- a pierced lung or a shard of broken bone. Panicked and more afraid than she’d ever felt before, Rey did the only thing she could think of. 

She attempted to heal Ben with the Force.

She placed shaking hands on his chest and called up the golden light she knew was inside of her. Rey struggled to focus, her heartbeat skittering like a panicked beetle, her eyes big in her head. She couldn’t lose him. If Ben died, something inside her would perish as well.

Two sides of the same coin. Maz had said there couldn’t be one without the other. Was she speaking literally?

And then Rey felt it, the pure Force that had been on her side her whole life, leading and guiding her steps, protecting her in a ruthless and desolate place. Panic receded, her pulse slowed. 

_Use the Force, Rey._

Beneath her fingers she felt the thump of Ben’s heart. He wasn’t dead; not yet. She pushed her energy towards him, allowing the shimmering flow that connected them to swell and grow like a pulsing vine, thickening, strengthening. He drew a shuddering breath and her heart leapt. Rey focused, pouring more of herself into Ben. His sallow skin warmed, blood stopped leaking from his lips. His eyes fluttered open, the pretty amber unfocused.

“Rey?” he whispered. “What are you doing, sweetheart?”

She half laughed and half sobbed. She’d done it. Ben was alive.

It was her final thought before the world receded to a pinpoint and she blacked out.

“Where is she? I want to see her!”

Rey stirred amongst soft sheets. Her head felt heavy but the pillow under it was a warm comfort. 

“You take one step inside my bedroom and not only will I call for security, but I’ll find you another post. You can damn well pay your debt to society elsewhere, and trust me Finn, not all households are as accommodating as this one.”

Rey forced her eyes open. That was Ben. Ben was yelling at Finn. What on Jakku was going on? Except she was on Coruscant now…

“Finn, maybe we should go,” a worried female voice said. Rose. 

“Not until I know Rey’s okay,” Finn replied, anger making his words carry. 

“I’m fine,” Rey tried to call out, hoping to calm the situation, but her throat was dry and thin.

She sat up slowly. Of course, she was in Ben’s bed. Where else would he have put her? It wasn’t like she had her own room a mere ten feet away. 

She reached for a glass of jawa juice on the bedside table and took a sip, her throat welcoming the cool liquid. Why was she so parched? It must have been the aftereffects of trying to heal someone. At least Ben was fine, if his yelling was any indication of the matter. 

“Don’t come any closer if you know what’s good for you.”

Rey knew that tone. That was the sound of Lord Ren about to unleash his temper.

“What’re you gonna do?” Finn replied belligerently.

Rey groaned out loud. She recognised that attitude as well- her friend was not backing down.

She slipped out of Ben’s bed, pulling straight the nightgown she was wearing and running her fingers through her hair. She was a little unsteady on her feet but felt better with every step she took.

“Guys, it’s alright. I’m perfectly fine,” Rey said as she emerged from the bedroom. 

The reaction she received was not quite what she’d expected. Finn and Rose stood facing Ben and therefore her, their faces shifting from worry and anger to mutual surprise. Unexpectedly, Rose blushed and Finn… well, he looked stunned.

Rey glanced down at herself, worried she wasn’t covered up appropriately, but the garment she wore fell to mid-thigh. Perhaps it was because she’d clearly been asleep, her hair a tangled mess, but she didn’t see the problem with that either considering it was night time.

She looked at Ben for a hint of what she might have done wrong except he had the most confusing expression of all three. Ben Solo was grinning broadly, all evidence of bad temper gone.

“So you see, Finn,” he said in a silky voice, “Rey is perfectly fine. I’m taking very good care of her.”

Rose’s blush heightened and Finn scowled.

Rose tugged at Finn’s arm. “I’m so sorry, Lord Ren. We didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

Finn’s response was far less eloquent. “Whatever,” he muttered, and to Rey’s astonishment he shot her a disappointed look.

Her friends disappeared inside the turbolift and Rey turned to Ben. “What was that about?”

He started laughing. “Have you seen yourself, bumpkin?”

She hurried into the dressing room with its multiple mirrored surfaces and stared at her image. She looked like a sleepy loth-kitten with her chestnut red hair tousled, cheeks flushed pink and hazel eyes soft with dream. On top of that, she was dressed in...

“Am I wearing your shirt?” Rey squealed. 

Ben shrugged, tapping a request into the building’s A.I. consul. “It was easier than digging through your personal stuff. If it helps, I didn’t dress you. I had Threepio do that to protect my blushing eyes.”

“You are so full of bantha poodoo!” she snapped.

He smirked. “Alright, I admit I was curious about what you looked like without clothes, but I thought I’d better let the droids change you to save myself from your wrath. Clearly, I shouldn’t have bothered since you’re mad anyway.”

“Rose and Finn must think we- we’ve been- that we’re intimate!”

“I must say, if that’s the conclusion they’ve come to, it’ll do great things for my reputation.”

“What are you talking about, you jerk?” she gasped.

Ben walked up to Rey taking her by the shoulders, and despite herself she was grateful for the strength of his grip. 

“Sweetheart, you saved my life. You healed me through the Force, so thank you.” 

She blinked, disarmed by the tenderness in his gaze.

“After you performed the miracle, you fell asleep,” he went on.

“I’m awake now,” she said, brow furrowing. “What’s the big deal?”

“You’ve been unconscious for over a day, little one.” 

Rey stared at Ben, not quite understanding his words. Finn’s demands to see her and Rose’s general aura of concern were suddenly made clear. It was night out, but it wasn’t the same night she recalled.

“You risked your life for me,” Ben said, one hand cupping the side of her face. “You sacrificed your energy to save me. What can I do to repay you?”

Rey remembered thinking she’d lost him, sobbing and shaking as she bent over Ben’s seemingly lifeless form. Her eyes filled with tears, her stomach twisting in knots. She knew if she had to do it all over again she would, no matter the cost to herself. Even if his life meant her death. 

_Careful Rey, just when you think you’re on solid ground, you go and fall in love…_

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” she whispered.

Ben sighed, his hands dropping to his side. “What am I going to do about you, Rey from Jakku?” he asked.

And then he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Narco-mist is a medicinal agent used to help speed up recovery. A medi-droid once applied it to Han Solo after a gladiatorial fight. It appears in the comic _Star Wars: Shadow of the Dark Lord_.  
> \- In the Mandalorian, the child sleeps after every powerful use of the Force, recovering his energy.  
> \- Jawa Juice originated on Tatooine and is made of fermented grains.


	18. A Little Snack

Ben brushed his mouth over her lips and Rey began to tremble. 

She didn’t know what to do. She’d never been kissed before. Did she move in closer? Was that too desperate? Did she back away and act affronted? Was this a thank you kiss or a sexy kiss or a friendship kiss…?

“Sweetheart,” he murmured, his mouth still on hers, “please stop thinking so loudly.”

Rey turned bright red and Ben leaned in, his hands circling her waist, his lips warm and persuasive. She desperately tried to turn off her brain, to focus instead on the man in front of her, and that was her undoing. She melted against him, her arms lifting of their own accord, wrapping around his neck. She would have struggled to reach him if he wasn’t bent over her, his hair falling forward to tickle her face. 

And then his tongue was licking the seam of her lips and she gave a small gasp, parting them. He dove in, stroking and tasting, hands travelling up her back to press her even closer against him.

“Oh,” she said, clutching his shoulders, wanting more.

He chuckled, pulling back and making her whine like a fractious baby. “Slowly, bumpkin. We have all night, after all.”

She shivered in his embrace. What did that mean?

There was a knock at the bedroom door and an upper crust accent declared, “Oh my, I do apologise, Master Ben!”

He ended the kiss and glanced up with a wry smile. “Perfect timing as always, Threepio.”

C-3PO walked in carrying a large tray and behind him, whistling loudly, came R2-D2. “I’m only doing as requested, you overweight glob of grease,” Rey heard the golden protocol droid declare to his shorter friend. Artoo beeped in reply and Threepio declared, “I’d like to see you try!”

Rey couldn’t help but smile at their antics. “Are they always like this?” she asked.

“Feisty to a fault,” Ben confirmed. “Something to do with an ongoing family decision to maintain their memory drives. Most droids are wiped every few years.” He turned to the bickering duo and said, “Could you set up dinner on the balcony, guys?”

Rey sighed. She was just going to have to come to terms with Coruscant’s stupendous heights if she intended to be with this man.

She shook her head. What was she thinking? One kiss did not a proposal make.

And now she was dreaming of wedding bells. Great. What was wrong with her? She’d been strong and independent on Jaku, unwilling to rely on anyone, even Finn, and now she was ready to sign her life away if Ben so much as smiled at her. Except she hadn’t just been strong and independent, had she? She’d also been isolated and lonely. Time and time again Finn had proven his friendship but still she hadn’t let him in. She’d been too afraid of getting hurt.

“Unkar told me my parents were coming back.”

Ben was shutting the door behind the two noisy droids when she blurted out this piece of information. 

He stared at her. “Um, okay.”

She chewed her lower lip for a full minute before she went on. “I was five years old when they sold me to the blobfish. I remember screaming for them to come back.” Rey swallowed the tears that swelled her throat. She hadn’t cried for her parents in years and she refused to cry now. “Unkar would pacify the other slave children with promises of sweets and toys. It didn’t work with me. One day he spun a tale of how if I behaved myself and fulfilled all my work duties, my parents would return. I believed him.”

Ben’s face was angry, and Rey was glad for Unkar’s sake he wasn’t there to face Kylo Ren’s wrath. 

“Rey, you don’t have to…”

“Let me finish,” she said, her tone sharp. 

She stood twisting on plush carpet, unsure herself what she was trying to tell him. This man. This strange, confounding, hot tempered and profoundly flawed male. There was no one like him, not on Jakku and, she suspected, not even on Coruscant with its population of over a trillion sentients. What was she doing rhapsodising over him as if… as if…? 

Oh, Maker- she loved him. She was in love with Ben Solo. 

Skrog it.

She continued with great difficulty, “One day I overheard Unkar bragging to a visitor about how he controlled Niima Outpost and all the beings who lived there, every merchant and scavenger. Unkar told my story, the tale of a human child foolish enough to believe her good for nothing parents would come find her if only she worked hard, and I finally knew for certain I was alone in the world.”

“Rey…”

“I don’t want you to feel sorry for me,” she said, clutching at the fabric of the shirt she wore, “but I do need you to know who I am. I’m the girl who gets left behind.” He took a step towards her but she held up a hand. “I’ve made my peace with it. I know my place, or I thought I did, but then you came along and made me forget. You challenge me and infuriate me and make me believe a scavenger can become friends with galactic royalty. That was bad enough, but now this? You can’t just kiss me and think it’s okay. We’re crossing too many lines and I need to stop, catch my breath, because if you left me behind, Ben Solo, I don’t think I’d recover.”

Ben was watching her closely, his expression unreadable. “Are you done?” 

Rey panicked. She’d really messed things up now. “Yes,” she whispered.

He took her hand, his gaze so intent it made her self-conscious. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

“Wh-what do you feel?” she asked, stumbling over the question.

He laughed, the expression lightening his whole countenance. “I knew you’d have another question,” he said teasingly.

He tightened his grip on her cold fingers and led her outside. Threepio and Artoo had set up a sumptuous table and her stomach growled audibly. She blushed when he smirked at her. 

“You need to eat, bumpkin.”

“I should get dressed,” she said, looking down at her bare legs. 

“You’re fine,” Ben said, nudging her towards the big egg-shaped seat. “It’s a warm night.” 

“I should find a robe or at least a scarf,” Rey protested.

“Are you really cold?” he asked, disbelieving.

She shrugged. “I’m from Jakku. Everywhere is cold in comparison to that dustbowl.”

“I’ll keep you warm, bumpkin,” he murmured. 

Ben had barely spoken the words when he gave a firm push to the backs of her knees. Rey gasped as he caught her in his arms, carrying her to the cushioned chair and sitting down with her on his lap.

“Ben!” Rey protested, but he ignored her.

He reached for a bowl of berries and pushed one into her mouth. The juicy red fruit burst on her tongue, all sweetness and tang, and she moaned in bliss. She’d never tasted anything quite like it.

“Wasaka berries,” Ben said as he fed her another. “My mother used to have them imported for an old family friend, a Wookie named Chewbacca.”

“The same Wookie who helped teach you to fly?” Rey asked as her poor mouth salivated for more.

He smiled. “You have a good memory, bumpkin. Uncle Chewie loved these fruits.”

But Rey had stopped listening to Ben, grabbing a handful of berries and popping them in her mouth in rapid succession. She didn’t realise she was making crooning noises with every bite, so pleased with her supper she’d forgotten she was draped over Lord Ren’s lap, his arms drawn tight around her slender form.

As her initial hunger eased, she paused to look at him. “Did you want some, Ben? You look hungry.”

“I am hungry,” he said, his tone like velvet, “but not for food.” 

A berry slipped from her sticky fingers and she watched it bounce on the ground in dismay. “Look what you made me do,” she pouted.

“Forgive me, sweetheart,” he murmured, kissing her juice stained lips with hunger that eclipsed her own. 

Rey shakily set down the bowl before it crashed on the ground, clutching at Ben to keep the world from spinning. His tongue was hot and salty after the red fruits, plunging inside her mouth like an invader, tangling with her own in unabashed carnality. She responded in kind and slippery wet muscles tangled until they ached. Rey rested her hands on the warmth of his chest, leaning into Ben as he bent his head to consume her.

She felt warm and safe in his arms, like a babe swaddled for comfort. Her hands crept higher as the minutes ticked by, her fingers finding the thick black locks she’d been wanting to touch ever since the moment she’d seen him without a mask. She’d experienced a shocking pang of jealousy when Leia had smoothed back errant strands not so long ago, desperate even then to be the one to show him tenderness.

Maker… how long had she felt this way for Ben? How long had she denied her feelings, couching their relationship in terms of friendship? But even more incredible was this kiss, going on and on until he was breathing air into her lungs and she was sucking his tongue and his teeth nipped her lips. His mobile, expressive mouth, so quick to show anger and still able to turn her inside out with a dazzling smile, that mouth was now kissing her as if everything in life depended on this single act.

Ben pulled back a little, dropping moist kisses all over her face- her forehead and eyelids, her nose and cheeks, her lips and chin. His mouth found the curve of her neck, sucking bruises into tanned skin, leaving the imprint of his teeth on her flesh, marking her. Making her wholly his. 

His hands began undoing the pearlescent black buttons down the front of the shirt she wore and she stiffened. He paused.

“Rey?”

She was unable to speak but gave a tiny whine of acknowledgement.

“I want to keep kissing you, sweetheart. Is that okay? Will you let me kiss you all over? Give you all the kisses you missed when you were growing up?”

She nodded breathlessly. She wanted to tell him she never thought a kiss could make her feel this way, light enough to fly and heavy enough to sink all at once, but then his hands grew impatient and ripped the shirt off her body, leaving her in plain white panties, scattering her thoughts along with black buttons. He stripped off his own top, revealing the thick slabs of muscle that made up his chest and she immediately tried to burrow into him.

Ben laughed, grabbing Rey by narrow wrists. His amber gaze trailed from swollen pink lips along her fragile collar bone to her breasts, perfect little handfuls with tips as red as the wasaka berries she’d eaten. She twisted on his lap, half turning away to hide her chest.

“Rey, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“I’m not very big,” she said shamefully. “Not like Bazine.”

“Your breasts are perfect,” he said, bending his head to nuzzle soft mounds, resuming his caresses. “Soft and silky and firm. I could kiss them all night.” 

He drew one tight nipple inside his mouth and sucked hard, making her gasp. His tongue teased the bud and his teeth nibbled lovingly, a free hand massaging her other breast. He moved on to the neighbouring nipple, murmuring something about fairness and justice and wanting both her breasts to feel equally cared for, and Rey could only whimper in agreement.

Ben was right about keeping her warm. She was on fire, her skin hot to touch, her pulse heightened. Her bones had turned to water and she sat slumped in his arms, her head tilted back as he continued to feast on her body, her focus on his demanding mouth and the growing ache in that secret place where her thighs met. 

Just when Rey thought she’d have to beg Ben to ease off her throbbing nipples, he moved lower, pressing kisses across her ribcage and flat belly. She twitched when his tongue dipped inside her belly button, his hands drifting down. He tugged her damp panties off narrow hips in one swift movement, the action accomplished so quickly she didn’t even think about protesting. 

Rey quivered. She was naked before a man, and not just any man, but Coruscant’s own dark prince. It seemed like an impossible dream. 

Ben laid her flat on the broad seat, his hands gripping her waist as he worked his way along her lithe form, pressing kisses to her slick sex, feather soft brushes that made her squirm.

“Ben…”

“Shh,” he murmured. “Let me kiss you, bumpkin, show you what it means to be cherished.”

Her eyes prickled with sudden tears, but then he was raining kisses across her thighs and knees, her calves and feet. He turned her around so she was on her belly and he kissed his way up her body, along the shapely lines of her slender legs, pausing at the plump curve of her buttocks, biting down hard enough on each cheek to make her yelp. He kissed his way up her spine and nuzzled into her neck once more, holding onto shiny chestnut red hair with one hand. 

“I know what I want, Rey,” Ben murmured, his voice a low husk that made her belly quiver.

“Wh-what?”

“I want to make love to you,” he said, turning her around to face him. “Do you trust me?” 

She stared at him. “I read your book,” she whispered. “Aladdin asks the princess the exact same thing.” 

“I’m more like the genie in this tale, sweetheart,” he smirked. “I’m about to make all your wishes come true.”

“You are?”

“Only if you say yes,” he murmured, pressing his mouth to her ear, hands fondling bare breasts. “Will you trust me, sweetheart?”

“Okay.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open as Ben slid off the seat and onto his knees. He gripped her thighs and spread them wide, lifting her legs so they draped over his broad shoulders. 

“Ben, what…”

He surged forward and planted his mouth on the delicate pink slit of her sex, sliding his big tongue deep inside, penetrating her with unexpected ferocity. She quaked above him, the sight of his dark head buried between her legs as erotic as the feel of his kiss on her nether lips. Rey gushed in desire and Ben lifted his head to smile wickedly, his lips covered with clear nectar.

“More,” he growled, and her muscles clenched upon hearing the command, obliging him with another outpouring of honey.

She whimpered as he slid big hands under her firm little buttocks, his thumbs locking on either side of her sticky mound before he dipped his head, dragging his tongue through her wet pink furrow over and over again as she gasped and moaned and twitched. An endless supply of juices dripped out of her and he lapped it all up with a fervour that was gratifying. Every now and then his tongue would stroke an especially sensitive spot at the top of her aching slit, making Rey jump as if electrified. 

She looked down at her own body with glazed hazel eyes, amazed to see a tiny red jewel emerging from petals of dewy pink flesh. She reached down to touch and he waved a hand, using the Force to pin her arms above her head.

“Naughty girl,” Ben husked, his pupils blown so wide his eyes were pure black. “That’s for me to play with, not you.”

She whined and squirmed as he ran the tip of his tongue around the intriguing nodule, and Rey watched it swell and harden even more. “Ben, please,” she begged, unsure what she was asking for. 

“Patience,” he murmured, sliding one finger inside her trembling quim, and then adding a second digit so she felt quite full. He bent his head and kept kissing her sex, nibbling and suckling shiny folds of pink flesh. 

“Ben,” she groaned when his fingers began thrusting in and out of her virginal sheathe, his tongue stroking insistently.

High pitched moans escaped her lips, involuntary sounds she couldn’t control. She felt her heart rate increase, her vision narrow, her skin turn damp with sweat. So close… she was so close…

He’d been watching her through it all, judging her reactions, and with unerring accuracy decided she was ready. Ben wrapped his plush lips around the hard little bud at the top of her juicy cleft, suckling wetly, stroking the bundle of nerves with the flat of his tongue, thrusting a third finger inside Rey to fill her to overflowing. 

She screamed as she climaxed, a white hot wave of desire coating her brain, removing all thought and leaving behind pure sensation. Her body jerked and bucked and Ben held her down with one hand flat on her belly, pinning her to the seat so he could draw out her orgasm until she was sobbing with her release.

Rey slowly regained use of her limbs, squirming as Ben’s fingers continued to play inside her tight little quim. She looked down at him with glassy eyes, a hectic flush on her cheeks. He smirked with all the arrogance of a Hutt gangster surveying his riches.

“That was one. Shall we see how many more you have inside you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- C-3PO called R2-D2 an “overweight glob of grease” in _A New Hope_.  
> \- Wasaka berries look like raspberries and can be used to make pies. It makes its first appearance in the picture book _The Wookie Storybook,_ where a young Wookie named Lumpawarrump (Lumpy) collects the berries as a gift for his father Chewbacca’s 200th birthday.


	19. Happy Landing

Rey lost track of time as Ben resumed eating out her quivering pink core. At least, that was what he called it, licking and sucking and nibbling until she’d climaxed so many times she felt raw and oversensitised, dopey with multiple orgasms, her blood turned to glue and her vocabulary strictly limited to _“Ben”,_ as if he was the centre of the universe and she was only now beginning to acknowledge it.

At last he picked her up and carried her to his bed, peeling off any remaining clothes before sliding under silken sheets with her. The linens hid his body and Rey sat up to protest.

“You spread me out like bantha butter on toast,” she complained. “Why don’t I get to see you?”

He pressed a kiss to her closest nipple, making her shiver. “I wasn’t sure how much more you wanted, bumpkin.” He paused before asking, “How experienced are you?”

“I’m not,” she said, happily tugging at the sheet to reveal his bare chest and ribbed belly, hesitating once she reached his hip bones. 

He grinned. “Maybe we should call it a night.”

“What about you?” Rey asked, frowning. “You haven’t been satisfied.” 

She’d heard enough to know that human males became hard when they were aroused and Ben was certainly that, his stiff manhood tenting the thin fabric of the sheet. 

“I’ll be fine,” he said, as if pacifying a fractious child. “I enjoyed looking after you.”

She flushed. “Yes, well, we don’t have to stop.”

He raised an eyebrow in her direction. “Are you sure?”

Rey resisted the urge to slap the lazy grin off his face. 

She’d expected him to claim her completely, to have his way and spill his seed inside her. In the past, Rey had overheard other scavenger females discussing their encounters. She wasn’t sure how much she could rely on their talk since they weren’t all human, but as far as she could tell it was unknown for a male to be content with just pleasing his female. If anything, they were more intent on their own satisfaction. Ben must have been feeling frustrated, though he was hiding it well.

Rey was sure of one thing- if she was Bazine, outrageously curvaceous and scantily clad, Ben wouldn’t have hesitated to take this encounter to the next level. Was it her? Was he not attracted to her? Was there something lacking about her body?

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Ben asked, watching myriad emotions cross her face.

Maz said she needed to be brave, though Rey suspected this wasn’t quite what the old female had meant. 

Rey tugged the black sheet even lower, exposing Ben’s steel hard erection. He was thick and pink with a bulging head and fat veins traversing the length. She lost her nerves at the sight of him, growing fascinated and bringing her face closer. His manhood twitched. 

“You might be too big for me,” she murmured, her breath tickling engorged flesh.

He grunted but did not speak. Rey looked up, doe-eyed and curious, her lips perilously close to the tip of Ben’s sex. She saw he’d lost his casual demeanour, his gaze shuttered. Oh, she liked the look on his face.

“Rey,” he said, his voice turned husky, “you don’t have to…”

Still keeping her eyes on him, she ran her tongue in a wet stripe from the base of his shaft to the protuberant head. His hands tightened into fists. She licked the clear teardrop that wept from the tiny slit atop the head of his organ. His breath hitched in his throat. She opened wide her mouth and sucked the fat tip inside her mouth, swallowing and running her tongue all over it. His back arched and he groaned.

Rey sat back on her heels, a bright smile on her face. She could do this. She just had to find out what he liked.

Ben looked at her suspiciously. “What are you thinking, bumpkin?”

For an answer, she bent over and sucked him even deeper inside her mouth, lapping at firm flesh with enthusiastic fervour. His amber eyes narrowed to slits as she experimented on his sex. When she licked him there he sighed, and when she sucked on those he whimpered, every time she dipped her tongue there the muscles of his thighs tightened, and if she played with the vein right there, the air gushed out of his lungs. She was able to swallow more and more of his prodigious length as she continued to bob her head and stroke his organ, his hands clenching the sheets as she slid him deeper inside her narrow throat.

“Rey, sweetheart, I can’t hold on,” he said at last, his voice the bass rumble of a man on edge.

“Hmm?” she inquired, his thick stalk still wedged within the hot, wet depths of her mouth, her humming inquiry setting him off.

“Oh, skrog,” Ben howled as he came, hot jets of male essence sliding down Rey’s throat and filling her mouth to overflowing.

The base of his spine tingled and his muscles popped as he climaxed spectacularly, gasping and groaning with pleasure. He came down from his high slowly, looking gratified at his startled lover, her lips creamy with his spending.

“Rey, you don’t have to swallow,” he told her, except that was exactly what she did, even licking her lips clean. 

“You taste like the salt water at quarry lake,” she said with the expression of someone savouring a delicacy. 

“Damnit, woman, do you have to be so perfect?” he asked, collapsing back onto his bed, legs rubbery with the aftermath of his orgasm.

She giggled, and to his astonishment began lapping up spilled drips of white seed that coated his meaty shaft and thighs. By the time she’d finished, he was hard all over again, shiny with her saliva. 

Rey frowned. “I thought you were finished,” she said, kissing his leaking tip.

“I certainly felt finished,” Ben agreed with a groan. “Thank you for being so good to me, sweetheart, but I think it’s time we do this the old-fashioned way.”

Before she could utter the question forming on her lips, he pulled her down onto the bed. She squealed as he pressed her into the mattress, kneeling between spread legs. Her quim was so wet the delicate pink slit had blossomed like a flower, ready to receive his manhood. He fitted the head of his sex to her aching slot and pushed inside, her slick tunnel slowly giving way under his assault. 

Ben claimed her body inch by painstaking inch, giving her plenty of time to adjust to his hard shaft. Rey panted and whined, and occasionally he stopped to stroke the bud of her clit, making her gush more honey. Once he was all the way inside he took a deep breath, her velvet sheathe so narrow it clung to his stiff organ with uncomfortable tension. 

Ben slid muscular arms under each of Rey’s knees and leant forward so she was bent in two, her legs pinned on either side of her head. Scavenging had kept her flexible. She didn’t fight him but her eyes grew large in her head.

“Do you trust me, sweetheart?” he breathed.

“Yes, Ben,” she said without hesitation. 

He began moving his hips in slow thrusts, easing his thick shaft out of her pulsing core and then pushing back in again with an excruciating lack of speed. She made a throaty sound of appreciation and he grinned, sliding his steel erection out and thrusting back inside again. This time they both moaned. 

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” he sighed, pulling out and pushing back once more, the slick wet walls of her once virginal tunnel clutching hard on his swollen length.

She mewled in response as he continued to grind in and out of her snug quim, finding a rhythm that was slow enough so he didn’t hurt her, but fast enough to make them both breathless and needy. Ben was glad he’d already orgasmed once because Rey was so tight he would have embarrassed himself otherwise. The push and pull of hard, swollen flesh and wet, silky skin was incredible, reducing the two lovers to one lustful mind, their desire only for each other, their need feeding into increasingly frenzied thrusts. Rey whimpered and Ben groaned as he pounded her deep into his bed, grabbing her hands in each of his, holding her still as he took his pleasure, his throbbing manhood sinking deep inside her pink centre before sliding out again all shiny with their combined juices. His shaft was so broad he teased her well licked clit with every thrust and she was shaking beneath him, desperate to climax once more.

Ben sensed this and sped up, hips working furiously. Rey gave a choked cry, her orgasm hitting like a warm wave, washing over her, intense to begin with and soothing at the end, making her shudder and quake as she cried out his name. Her snug quim clenched down on his manhood and Ben lost control as well, hot seed pouring out of him and filling her womb, limbs shivering as he collapsed atop her.

They lay entangled and unmoving for a long while, naked bodies damp with sweat, dizzy with mutual satisfaction. At last, Rey prodded at Ben’s shoulder with one finger.

“Excuse me,” she said, her voice muffled by his chest, “you’re squashing me.”

He chuckled as he rolled away, but immediately she scuttled close, her head pillowed on his right pec, slender arms around his waist. Ben drew her near and Rey sighed in contentment.

“Is it always like that?” she asked, sounding both sleepy and pleased.

He didn’t answer and she lifted her head. Ben’s expression was conflicted.

“What is it?” she asked, suddenly concerned. “Did I do something wrong? Was it not good for you?” 

He started to laugh, leaning down to kiss her. “You were amazing, sweetheart. Any better and you would have killed me. I was just thinking…” He hesitated and she poked him again.

“What?”

“We need to be more careful,” Ben sighed. “We may have made a baby.” Rey stared and he hurried on, “You don’t have to worry. There are preparations you can take that will ensure it won’t be a problem. I’ll take you to an apothecary first thing in the morning.”

Rey couldn’t understand how she’d been so overwhelmingly happy just seconds ago and now… now she was miserable. She sat up gingerly, her limbs still unsteady from hours of unbelievable sex, thighs slippery with the evidence of their coming together. She kept her face turned away, knowing he would read her like a book if he saw her expression.

“I need a shower,” she said with false cheer.

Rey stepped into Ben’s glassed in shower cubicle and hurriedly turned it on, shivering in a corner until the icy spray warmed up to a more pleasant temperature. She stood under the torrent of water and washed herself using his spicy soap. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t do that again, but it seemed like a moot point after having mind blowing sex with the man. 

At last she was clean, all traces of Ben gone from her skin. That was when she buried her face in her hands and wept, allowing the water to wash away her tears.

_Stupid girl, rushing headlong into heartbreak._

_He said he felt it too._

_Felt what, you nerf herder? Lust? Desire? The overwhelming need to shag a scavenger girl with all the common sense of a monkey-lizard?_

_He cares for me._

_Yeah, he just doesn’t want you to have his babies. What does that say about you?_

_I’m overreacting. Of course, he doesn’t want a baby. We’ve barely known each other for a week._

_But you were ready to throw it all away for him, weren’t you? Your freedom and independence for a young lord’s smile._

Rey jumped when the shower door opened and Ben walked in, naked and beautiful. Why was he so achingly gorgeous? He grabbed her face in his hands and she was grateful for the streaming water. Surely he couldn’t tell she’d been crying.

But she’d forgotten they were linked, able to sense each other’s emotions. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, pulling her into his arms. “I didn’t mean to make you feel unworthy of having my child. I didn’t think you’d want anyone’s child, not yet anyway.”

Suddenly her concerns felt foolish. “A baby would be a lot to deal with,” she agreed, her voice muffled by his chest. “I’m sorry too. My insecurities are my own worst enemy. I read into everything you say and it’s driving me crazy.”

“I think you might already be a little nuts, sweetheart,” he said, laughter in his voice. She glared at him through a curtain of water and he grinned. “Some would question your sanity for just being with me.”

She stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. “We’re quite the pair.”

Rey turned to leave but he grabbed her by the waist, pushing her against slick tiles. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Ben husked.

She saw he was hard and, despite all they’d already done together, started blushing. “Again?”

He picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, whimpering as his thickly swollen shaft pushed deep inside her sticky pink centre. He took his time, and at this angle reached depths that made her gasp. He pumped her quim slow and steady, stroking her clit until she came with a low moan. He then picked up his pace and pounded her like a madman. Rey climaxed a second time with Ben, her fingers in his wet hair and his face buried in her neck.

Afterwards, he dried her body tenderly and himself roughly before returning to the room. Ben rescued a platter of cold nerf meatballs from the balcony table and they ate the snack in bed. He was stiff again by the time she had drunk her glass of crystalmead, and this time he positioned Rey on her hands and knees so he could penetrate her moist quim from behind.

He seemed to enjoy her silken tunnel, pounding into her for what seemed like hours, the snap of his hips against the pert softness of her buttocks filling the room with obscene sounds. She crooned and sighed and wriggled with increasing desire, squealing when he reached around to gently pinch her clit, bringing her off with skilled handling. He joined her moments later, spilling his seed deep inside her.

It was Rey’s turn after that to return to the balcony in search of grub. She found flatcakes with little pats of bantha butter and drizzled with carbosyrup, returning with the plate clutched close to her chest. Ben proceeded to smear syrup on her nipples to suckle on those instead, but she couldn’t really complain when he finished his meal by sliding three sticky fingers inside her soft pink centre, tonguing her swollen clit until she came. Twice.

Naturally, he was erect again after spending all his time with her girl bits, so she decided to return the favour. Ben watched in interest as Rey straddled him like a speeder bike, brow furrowed in concentration as she fitted his bulging tip against her slick core and pushed down slowly. He arched his back in response, and she squeaked, losing balance and sliding onto his throbbing pole with more hurry than grace. 

Rey rode him with excruciating deliberation, her fingers flat on his ribbed stomach as she raised and lowered her slim hips. Ben let her have her way until he couldn’t handle it any longer, wrapping his hands around her waist and pumping into her from below so that she bounced enthusiastically on his lap. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she climaxed once more and he groaned in bliss, emptying his seed deep inside her clasping tunnel. 

That really should have been it, Rey thought to herself much, much later. Surely they had reached their human limitations, but it seemed when it came to each other they had no limits.

Rey spent the entire night wrapped around Ben, limbs entangled and skin dewy with sweat. He delighted in pushing his hot, throbbing member deep inside her tight, moist channel and pumping away until they both were seeing stars. She had no idea sex could be so erotically charged and yet so comfortable, for as wonderful as she found Ben’s boundless sexual energy, Rey almost preferred the brief glimpses of humanity that he displayed in between. 

Like when he discovered she was ticklish and reduced her to a helpless bundle of giggles by sliding his tongue in her ear. And when he was spent but still unwilling to be separated from her, pulling her worn out form against his to snuggle. Or when he whispered stories about his past in between sloppy kisses, regaling her with tales of a boy with too much energy and too little supervision. 

Rey realised if she wasn’t in love with Ben Solo before, she certainly was now. She had made a choice and she was sticking to it, by the Force. But with her decision to love Ben came serious consequences. 

Wrapped in his arms, Rey wished the dawn would never come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Nerfs were raised for milk, meat and hide, and looked like furry buffalos. They were considered disgusting due their strong odour, lending bite to Leia’s comment that Han was a nerf herder.  
> \- Mead was created by fermenting biological sugars and was Leia Organa’s preferred drink. Crystalmead appears in the short story _Rules of the Game_ in the _Canto Bight_ novel.  
> \- Flatcakes seem to be pancakes in Star Wars speak- flat, round breakfast foods found in many places, including the buffet at Canto Bight Casino.


	20. Take It Back

Rey slept like the dead once Ben finally allowed her to sleep, only awakening the next morning to a knock on his bedroom door from a cleaner droid. 

She was profoundly grateful Rose’s skillset of looking after fragile and expensive things was limited to Chancellor Organa’s floor and she hadn’t been discovered naked in bed with the boss’s son. There were some things friends didn’t need to see. 

Ben led the way to his shower as the droid began by stripping the bed. Rey wondered whether the sheets were salvageable but was then distracted by her new boyfriend’s insistence he soap her down with his hands. He spent an inordinate amount of time on her breasts, his thumbs flicking sudsy nipples as if he was an overgrown child with a new toy. 

She watched curiously as he picked up a small wand with pulsing blue lights before getting to one knee. He spread soap between her legs and she hissed as tender flesh stung. He was quick, running the wand over her plump mound and rinsing away the suds. 

Rey examined the junction of her thighs and was startled to find silky bare flesh, her little thatch of red curls gone. “Ben, what…?”

“It’ll make you more sensitive,” he explained with a wicked smile, still on his knees before her. As if to demonstrate his words, he leaned forward and licked the swollen pink lips of her sex.

“Ben, I can’t,” she moaned, but he shushed her, lapping delicately at wet folds until she came in a series of soft gasps, her hands in his hair. 

Then it was her turn and Rey took an inordinate amount of pleasure exploring the big, husky body that had distracted her from the time she’d first seen it on Jakku. Even covered in a hooded black cowl, she’d known he was a well made man. She languidly pumped his soapy erection until he came in her hand, her reward a ravenous kiss beneath the pouring shower.

The couple emerged to find the bedroom spotless once more; the droid had even cleaned up the previous night’s meal from the balcony. Rey got dressed and when she emerged from her little nook in the corner it was to find Ben stuffing a drawer full of socks in amongst the scarves she’d meticulously folded and colour coordinated. 

“What are you doing?” she demanded, more confused than upset by this rampant disregard for her organisational skills.

“Clearing out a drawer for you,” Ben informed her. “I’ll have to get rid of some of my clothes if you’re ever going to have room…” 

She interrupted him by launching herself into his arms and hugging tight. 

He patted her awkwardly, mumbling, “It’s just a drawer, Rey.”

“I know,” she said into the soft weave of his black sweater. 

Ben was making space for her in his closet. She had no idea something so small could mean so much.

There was a breakfast tray and a pot of caf waiting for Ben in the usual spot next to the couch. He tapped the consul and requested a second mug, a server droid arriving with one moments later. He settled in to read the holonews reel as was his habit and Rey took her time picking her first morning pastry. Once she was munching on a cream filled golden triangle, she wandered across his room and threw open the glass doors leading to the balcony.

Ben looked up from his article. “I thought you didn’t appreciate the view overlooking Coruscant.”

“I’m getting used to it,” Rey admitted, returning to the tray for something else to eat. “And after everything we did last night, the room needs airing out. Can you imagine if your mother dropped by and smelled sex?”

As if mentioning Leia had conjured her out of thin air, the bedroom door swung open and the woman herself walked in. The Chancellor was dressed plainly in brown robes, her hair in a single grey braid. This was Leia at home instead of dressed up for a day at the Senate.

The elegant woman looked surprised to find Rey hovering over the breakfast tray, Ben seated not three feet away with his holopad in hand. 

“Good morning,” Leia greeted them, her clear gaze going from her son to his wardrobe mistress. 

“Mother,” Ben responded, his tone so mild Leia’s attention snapped back to him in astonishment. “How are you?”

“Very well, thank you,” she replied, sounding wary. “And you?”

“Great,” Ben said, a smile of contentment stretching his lips.

Rey was both touched and horrified by Ben’s behaviour. He was being too nice. Leia was no dummy- she was sure to realise something was wrong.

 _No, not wrong, Rey. Different. You haven’t done anything wrong_.

 _Then why do I feel like a criminal?_

“Really?” Leia was saying, nonplussed.

Rey crept backwards towards the dressing room. 

“You don’t have to leave, Rey,” Ben announced, and she froze halfway between the blessed safety of wardrobe doors and the Chancellor. 

She should have moved faster.

Leia shot her a curious look but said nothing, instead asking Ben, “You’re not seeing that Bazine girl again, are you?”

“Why do you ask?” he frowned.

“The gossip holos are full of reports that you two are dating,” Leia told him. “Video images available at extra charge.”

Ben grimaced. “I made a mistake meeting Baz the other night,” he grunted. “You don’t have to worry- her producers didn’t record anything compromising. I realised within the first five minutes Baz was more concerned about her reality show than our friendship.”

“She always did love the spotlight,” Leia agreed, “and I wasn’t worried about compromising footage.” Ben arched his brows and she conceded, “Much.” 

He laughed and Leia stared at him in astonishment. “You know, it wouldn’t hurt for you to start dating again,” she mused. “You need some interests outside of your knights. Despite your connection to me, you’re considered quite the eligible bachelor.”

“Don’t you mean _because_ of my connection to you?” Ben shook his head, his gaze meeting Rey’s briefly. “Why are you here, mom?”

Leia hesitated but didn’t deny the question. “Senator Valorum is hosting a charity gala at Coruscant’s National Art Gallery. It’s tonight, though my invitation arrived not one hour ago. I have no doubt this is a power play. I’d like you in attendance, Ben. That man is gunning for my position and I will give him no reason to undermine me.” 

Ben opened his mouth, a familiar scowl on his face, but then he paused. “Fine.”

“Excuse me?” Leia blinked, having squared her shoulders in preparation for an argument.

“I’ll be there,” Ben said, shooting Rey a look that made her nervous.

Leia seemed taken aback but at last she nodded. “Thank you, Ben. I- I appreciate your support more than you know.”

“Sure, mom,” he responded, looking equally surprised by her words.

As soon as the Chancellor left the room, he turned to Rey with an expression that was almost gleeful. “I have an idea,” he declared. “Do you trust me?”

Rey gave an audible groan. 

Several hours later, Rey found herself standing on a collapsible pedestal surrounded by three droids, one of whom was taking measurements the old fashioned way with tape, another running a hand held scanner over her form from head to toe, while a third mumbled out loud rather like a crazy person, “dark hair with red highlights, fair skin with a golden cast, green in brown eyes, warm colours required”. Overseeing the chaotic proceedings was Maz Kanata, big eyes sparkling, her smile manic. 

Ben decided he would make an appearance at the charity gala tonight as promised so long as Rey was his date. If Ben had been gleeful about his crazy idea, Maz was ecstatic.

Rey protested volubly upon hearing his plan. She wasn’t sure how she was going to face Finn over her new relationship with Ben, much less Chancellor Leia Organa-Solo. At least Finn was a friend. She suspected the Chancellor would turn on her at the first sign of trouble, and news that her only son for whom she so obviously still held great hopes was dating a scavenger girl who’d learned to read by repairing computers in space junkers was most definitely trouble.

“Ben, it’s too soon,” Rey protested. “Are you sure you’re ready to expose us to your mother’s judgment?”

“It’s the perfect opportunity, bumpkin,” he said persuasively. “We’ll be in public amongst her political allies so she can’t get too angry, plus it’s a formal event which means you’ll have your best foot forward. Trust me, my mother treats clothes like armour and I’ll make sure you have only the finest protection.”

And that was when he called Maz. The designer and her trio of droids descended upon Ben’s bedroom like a general with her troops invading enemy territory. 

“I need Rey to look outstanding tonight,” Ben had begun, and immediately stopped talking when the bright orange female drew herself upright, an outraged expression on her face.

“Darling boy,” she drawled, “I don’t _do_ fashion- I _am_ fashion. Outstanding is a by-product of anything I produce. Please stop talking before you say something even more ridiculous.”

To Rey’s combined amusement and dismay, Maz proceeded to shoo Ben away even as one of her droids began setting up the pedestal in the middle of the bedroom. Next, she had Rey strip down to her underwear, wincing at the sight of a plain white bralette and panties, declaring it was amazing any man would be interested in Rey based on that evidence alone, and then ordered her droids to commence with the measuring.

“What’s that one doing?” Rey asked, warily watching the wide-eyed silver droid still muttering under its breath.

“I’ve had BNI-393 for decades,” Maz declared. “Bunny colour coordinates based on a client’s hair and skin tones. You don’t want to put a hot pink sentient in a mustard yellow cravat, for example.”

“You don’t?” Rey asked.

Maz shuddered. “My dear, fashion is the armour we wear to survive everyday life. You don’t want chinks in your armour, do you?”

“That’s so funny. Ben said Leia calls her clothes armour too.” Rey knew she was babbling to hide her nerves.

“Where d’you think the Chancellor got it from?” Maz sniffed. “Now, what shall we do with you?”

“Nothing too outrageous, please Maz,” Rey said helplessly.

Maz glared at her, the twinkling lights sewn into the clear cellophane of her jacket only highlighting the sparkling sapphire dress underneath. “Life’s too short to wear boring clothes, young one,” she declared. “Besides, you’ll be walking into the biggest party of the season on the arm of Coruscant’s most scandalous bachelor. I guarantee everyone will be staring. Let’s make it worth their while, eh?”

Rey stifled a groan as her stomach knotted up tight. She was beginning to regret all those rich pastries she’d consumed for breakfast. Maz proceeded to consult with her droids using a souped up holopad with projector, occasionally beaming images of different dresses into thin air only to dismiss them again. Rey found herself grateful for one thing- Maz had accepted her implied relationship with Ben as a matter of course, not even batting an eyelid.

Maybe Leia would react the same way when she found out. 

_And maybe Unkar Plutt will call with news he’s set aside all the ration packs he cheated off you in the last thirteen years as your retirement fund._

Rey heaved a deep sigh. Her stomach remained in knots. She pricked up her ears when Maz made a call to her seamstress, discussing the minutiae of what Rey suspected was going to be a very elaborate gown.

“Yes, yes, the new fabric, darling… Not feathers, scales… The iridescent ones from yesterday’s Hosnia Prime shipment… Of course, corseted… Lingerie and accessories as well.” When she ended the call, Maz gave Rey a triumphant smile. “I had something drawn up for my latest showing, but I’ve tweaked it to fit you instead. The dress will arrive in an hour and Bunny will stay behind to make sure you get into it properly.”

Rey looked into the droid’s shining round eyes and tried to be grateful. “Thank you, Maz. Um, what colour am I wearing?”

“When in doubt, wear red,” Maz declared. 

“Red?” Rey squeaked, her nerves spilling over. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Maz snapped as she directed her servants to pack up her things.

“Nothing,” Rey said weakly. “It’s just… I’ve never had a red outfit. Or clothes of any colour, really, aside from white and mud brown.”

“I don’t design clothes, darling,” Maz sniffed. “I design dreams. This dress will guarantee you a spot in the entertainment section of the holonews reel, if Benny didn’t already do that just by being his sulky self.” Then she smiled. “Though he’s not very sulky today, eh?”

Rey blushed as Maz dropped her a wink, the gesture exaggerated by her golden goggles. 

The designer turned to leave but Rey stopped her. “Maz, you told me to help Ben but I don’t know how to do that. There are things going on that are beyond me.”

She smiled. “My dear, did I not say to be yourself? And you have been, to both your good fortunes. Ben is a different man already; I can sense it in the changing fabric of the galaxy’s future.”

“There is another,” Rey said, lowering her voice so they wouldn’t be overheard. “I think he’s a very bad man. He has influence over Ben.”

“And you?” Maz asked coolly. “What is your realm of influence, young Rey?”

“I- I don’t know,” Rey admitted.

“Then you must find out,” Maz said firmly. “Kingdoms are won or lost on lesser things than this- a scavenger’s need to shed her old skin and become something new. What will you become, my child? A hero, perhaps. A saviour for the ages.”

Rey frowned. This crazy old bat was only making her more nervous. Hero, saviour… what were these words Maz was using? She was neither. 

“Any advice on how to deal with the Chancellor?” Rey asked, changing the subject.

“It takes courage to become who you really are,” Maz said as two of her droids began the jerky walk towards the turbolift. “Mother and son are very much alike though they dispute the fact. Leia will know if you’re not being true to yourself, child.”

“Be myself?” Rey said morosely. “Is that the only advice you can give?”

“I’ve always found a blaster rifle is a good thing to have handy,” Maz cackled, and with that final pearl of wisdom, she left.

Rey took a shaky breath. As usual, Maz’s departure felt like the end of a spectacular show, one that was meant to disorient its audience. Bunny the droid was watching her with a surprisingly innocent metallic face.

“You can wait in the dressing room,” Rey sighed, and the droid obediently walked away.

Rey sat at the foot of Ben’s bed and sank her head into her hands. What was she doing? Less than a day ago, she’d been blissfully unaware she had feelings for Ben Solo and today she was announcing herself as his girlfriend at an intergalactic event. This was insanity.

The funny thing was she did trust Ben- she trusted him with her very life. And if tonight was a disaster, at least they would still have each other. 

All she had to do was survive Leia. How hard could that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Senator Valorum is based on Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum who led the senate until Palpatine manipulated Queen Padme Amidala into calling for a vote of no-confidence against him. He belonged to House Valorum and was groomed for a political career his entire life.  
> \- Maz quotes several iconic fashion designers when speaking to Rey in my inadvertent attempt to turn her into Edna Mode:  
> 1\. Life’s too short to wear boring clothes- Cushnie et Ochs  
> 2\. I don’t do fashion. I am fashion- Coco Chanel  
> 3\. Fashion is the armour to survive the reality of everyday life- Bill Cunningham  
> 4\. I don’t design clothes. I design dreams- Ralph Lauren  
> 5\. People will stare. Make it worth their while- Harry Winston  
> 6\. When in doubt, wear red- Bill Blass  
> \- The droid BNI-393 is an LEP servant droid. Bunny was instrumental in assisting R2-D2 end a separatist plot during the Clone Wars.


	21. Face The Facts

Maz surpassed herself- the dress was breathtaking. It arrived in a box carried by a hefty droid and Bunny did the honours of unpacking it by slicing through myriad straps, revealing enough gorgeous fabric to clothe a schoolhouse of children. 

Getting dressed was an operation in itself. First came whisper thin red lace panties that felt incredible against Rey’s recently shaved skin. Next were sheer red stockings with black lace garters. Rey was glad Maz’s droid was there since she had no idea how to put them on without ripping delicate material into confetti. 

The dress itself was made of the most sumptuous sleedaran silk in a rich shade of scarlet that glowed, reminding her Ben’s humming lightsaber blade. The risqué bodice was cut in the shape of flower petals, cupping and lifting her firm little breasts in creamy offering, narrow sleeves sliding off her shoulders to leave as much golden skin bare as possible. Her skirt puffed out like crimson smoke, as ethereal as a cloud, a thousand iridescent scales hand stitched onto the fabric in loops and swirls, shimmering every time she moved. Her shoes were strappy red stilettos in which she struggled to stand, much less walk.

Bunny sat Rey down in front of a mirror and her articulated hands produced a torture device that turned out to be a curling iron. Rey protested as the droid undid her three buns and Bunny agreed to keep her hair up, though in a loose knot so chestnut red curls framed delicate features. 

The droid proceeded to whip out a palette with brushes from the inside of her squat metal frame, painting Rey’s lips a creamy nude pink, thickening her lashes with kohl and lining her eyelids with sparkling gold shadow. Once she was ready, Bunny sent a message to Ben’s hololink. 

Rey was waiting when he walked into the bedroom, so nervous she thought she might be sick. Ben’s jaw actually fell open. She’d never seen him display this much emotion that wasn’t driven by anger.

“I look ridiculous, don’t I?” she said, wringing her hands. “I’m sorry, Ben, I can’t do this. I can’t carry off a Maz Kanata original while walking into a room full of politicians and socialites. I’m not sophisticated enough or experienced enough or… or….”

He took two steps and swept her up in his arms, kissing her gently while Bunny grumbled in the background about ruined makeup.

“You look like a queen,” Ben said, sounding awed. “Strong and beautiful and resolute.”

“Resolute?” Rey laughed, though she was pleased by his choice of words. 

He nodded. “I wish you could see yourself the way I do, sweetheart.”

“And how’s that?”

“Do you know why I kept you near me, Rey from Jakku?” She shook her head. “From the start I could see you were different, unlike any other female I’d met. You’re selfless, my love. You saved Finn from Trudgen’s vibrocleaver even though it meant endangering your own life, you took responsibility for the theft to lighten Finn’s sentence even though you would also be punished. And then on my ship you were bold, valuing knowledge over your fear of the unknown, speaking to me like a real person. You never hold back your opinions. You always look out for me even though I do nothing to deserve your care. You saved my life, Rey. I would be dead without you. I owe you a debt I can never repay and yet you question your ability to wear a dress? Sweetheart, you were meant to stand out in a room full of stars.”

Rey looked up into amber eyes, the barriers around her heart cracked wide open. It was a scary place to be. Ben Solo had called her his love.

“Ben,” she whispered, “I- I love you.”

He smiled so wide he looked like a different man. “I know.”

Rey smacked him on the chest and Ben burst out laughing, kissing her once more. She struggled but he wouldn’t stop, his tongue working persuasively until she moaned and settled in his embrace.

When he ended the kiss, she said, “I know what you’re wearing tonight.”

He looked surprised. “Oh?”

“Yep. Maz is crafty.”

Rey put Ben in the new black suit with gleaming red satin touches at the collar and cuffs. It really wasn’t fair how outrageously handsome he looked all dressed up, broad shoulders emphasized by an immaculately cut jacket that hung open over a sleek black shirt and black brocade vest with gleaming ruby buttons. She allowed Bunny to touch up her face one last time before they left 500 Republica. 

The couple boarded Ben’s shiny chrome spacecraft and he reached for her as he piloted one handed. Rey was grateful for the warm, black gloved hand wrapped around her cold fingers. The National Art Gallery turned out to be a narrow conical tower covered in multicoloured crystal shards, its top floors built so high they disappeared into the clouds. She drew a shaky breath upon seeing the flashing lights and holonews cameras at the building’s entrance.

“I’ve done it again, haven’t I?” Ben said wryly. “Thrown you into a situation you’re not comfortable with. Shall we turn around and go home?”

“No!” Rey exclaimed, taken aback by his capitulation. “There’s no way in Malachor we’re not attending this party after all I’ve gone through to get ready.”

He chuckled as he pulled his spacecraft into a spacious skydock. A liveried valet in grey velvet took the wheel from Ben and he walked around to help Rey. She shook out her floating crimson skirt and tugged up her tight but deeply cut bodice and tried to kick Ben in the shins when she caught him staring straight down her cleavage. Fortunately for him, she overbalanced in her high heels and he had to catch her instead.

“Stop gawking at my breasts,” she muttered.

“Do I have to?” he complained. “I can already tell they’ll be the most interesting things on offer tonight.”

“Ben,” she tried to reprimand him, failing utterly by giggling.

He held out his arm and she took it, letting him lead her through the scrum of reporters and camera droids. The crowd had been focused on a blue-skinned Twi’lek senator from Ryloth by the name of Orn Free Taa, his mammoth form covered in dusty gold robes, his stick thin Twi’lek female companion dressed in a skimpy green and gold bikini top and sheer skirt. But with Ben’s arrival the journalists and droids turned as one. 

Rey felt her breath catch in her throat; the looks on their faces were like womp rats scenting blood. She stiffened her spine and steeled her expression. No wonder Leia always had a stony look- Rey could only imagine how many cameras the Chancellor faced every day. 

“Solo! Ben Solo! Over here!”

“Lord Ren, turn for the camera!”

“Who’s the girl, Ren?”

“Where’s Bazine?”

Ben smiled confidently at the battery of cameras and Rey watched him in wonder. He was unmoved by the commotion, though she could tell by the squeeze of his hand that the last question annoyed him. Turning side on, he pressed a warm and lingering kiss on Rey’s rosebud lips. The screams of the journalists doubled, the camera flashes blinding, but Rey realised she didn’t care anymore. She was sheltered by this man, standing in the very eye of the storm.

They pushed through the gallery’s front doors and Rey noticed more camera droids in strategic places. At least they’d left behind the pushy paparazzi. Server droids guided them towards the main hall where a golden protocol droid announced the arrival of Ben Solo and his companion Rey.

She clutched his arm as they descended a sweeping staircase into a mammoth room. A multitude of crystalline light fixtures hung in spirals from the ceiling, glowing violet and giving the space an enchanted allure. There must have been thousands of sentient beings gathered together, clothed in elaborate costumes and jewels, talking and laughing as they ate exotic canapés from the trays of passing droids, drinking liquids that fizzed and smoked from tube-like glassware.

“Welcome to the Coruscant I grew up in,” Ben sighed, casting cynical eyes around him.

“It’s like a different planet in here,” Rey said, not having to whisper since the cackle of the crowd was deafening.

“It is,” Ben agreed, “and don’t be fooled by the numbers in attendance. For every wealthy Coruscanti, there are a million struggling to put food on their tables. Corruption runs rife in the Senate, just like it did in the days before the Galactic Empire.”

Rey stared at Ben, his jaw hard. It was the first time she’d heard him give voice to his political opinions when not hidden in a booth. Was this why he’d been seduced by Snoke and his talk of a coup? Did he really think they could do better?

But the people he’d aligned himself with were followers of the dark side of the Force. Nothing good could come of that. 

“Ben Solo, as I live and breathe!” a cultured voice declared. “Or is it Lord Ren now?” 

Rey looked up to see a tall man with patrician features and salt white hair approach, his blue gaze piercing as it travelled from Ben to her. He wore magnificent robes of iridescent magenta and brown, and though he smiled his manner was calculating.

“Your mother said you would be here. I didn’t quite believe it, my boy,” the man declared, giving Ben a hearty handshake. “And who is this exquisite young woman?”

“Senator Valorum,” Ben said, nodding politely. “My companion, Rey.”

The senator reached for her hand and Rey gave it, supressing a grimace as he pressed dry lips to her knuckles. 

“You’re both welcome at this gathering,” Valorum said with a glittering smile. “We’re raising funds for the poor unfortunate souls caught in the Fantanine Mining Colony disaster. Millions homeless, you know.”

“And the corporation behind it all,” Ben said, “have they been called to account?”

Valorum blinked. “My dear boy, it wasn’t Roz Fantanine’s fault there was an earthquake which devastated the place.”

“Yes, but didn’t he strip-mine the planet until its ecology was in flux?” Ben asked aggressively. “I even heard rumours the native species were shipped to off-world facilities as underpaid labourers.”

“He makes a good point, Finis,” a feminine voice interrupted. “The New Republic should have at least sent a team of investigators to the disaster site.” A young woman stood before them, glorious in a gown of blue and gold, her dark hair wrapped in thick swirls and secured with more gold pieces. Her face was covered in white makeup and a blood red line ran from her top lip down to her chin.

Valorum’s expression twisted in a momentary flash of anger before he was back under control once more. “Sosha, my dear, isn’t that the Jawa calling the Ewok short?”

The woman looked at senator with cool regard. “Are you still referring to the fact Sheev Palpatine began his career as Naboo’s senator? How dull you are, my friend.”

Valorum took a sip from his glass and said, “I must see the caterers about the awful quality of the wine. It’s so vinegary it might be from Tatooine.” 

The old man departed and to Rey’s surprise Ben shared a meaningful smile with the pale faced female. 

“You’d think all Nabooans were at fault for one man’s evil choices,” she sighed.

“To be fair, it’s hard to forget the creation of a Galactic Empire under a single despotic ruler,” Ben murmured. “Your majesty, may I introduce my companion, Rey. Rey, this is Queen Soruna of Naboo.” 

Rey smiled at the girl, and she was only just a girl, she realised. Younger even than her. She wondered if Ben’s grandmother had been this young when she was nominated to her position. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Rey,” the queen said graciously. “Ben is one of my favourite people to spend time with at these functions. If you are the reason he has decided to attend them once more, then I must thank you.”

Rey didn’t know what to say to that.

“You only like hanging out with me because I’m rude,” Ben said amusedly.

Soruna gave a gentle smile. “I prefer to call it honesty.”

“You always were a gifted diplomat, your majesty,” a new voice declared.

Rey clutched Ben’s arm as Leia emerged from the crowd. She wore a royal blue gown with details of silver embroidery on her bodice and sleeves, the coils of hair atop her head just as impressive as the young queen of Naboo’s arrangement.

Leia looked from Rey to Ben, and there was something in her clear gaze that made Rey quail. They were in for it now.

“I need to speak to my son for a moment,” Leia announced.

“Of course, Chancellor,” Soruna said, melting into the crowd in search of other acquaintances.

“You won’t mind waiting here, will you, Rey?” Leia asked, though her eyes never left Ben’s face.

Hypnotised, Rey opened her mouth to agree when Ben cut her off.

“Rey stays with me, mother,” he said, his tone firm.

Leia half turned and Rey knew she’d spotted what Rey had as well. Senator Valorum was watching the three of them with avid curiousity. 

“Fine,” Leia snapped. “It’ll probably be safer anyway if we protect Rey from Valorum’s clutches.”

The Chancellor swept through the crowd and Ben trailed after her, Rey still hanging off his arm. She had a bad feeling about this.

Velvet ropes prevented attendees from stepping into an unlit space but Leia ignored the barrier, unhooking the rope and allowing it to fall to the ground. They exited onto a balcony that ran the length of the ballroom, the floors and carved balustrades crafted from polished marble. The glittering crystals that adorned the building could be seen from where they stood, adhering to outward facing surfaces. Night had fallen and their only light was the electric glow of Coruscant’s cityscape.

“Is this why you agreed to come tonight, Ben? To humiliate me?”

Leia’s opening salvo was so to the point Rey would have reeled back had Ben’s grip on her arm not tightened.

“How is this a humiliation, mother?” he asked, his tone colder than the night air.

Leia did not look at Rey as she replied, “Really, Ben- do you have to ask? She’s a server girl. No, wait- a scavenger from Jakku sentenced to server duties. Even better.”

“You know she’s been cleared of her charges,” he replied.

“That will matter nothing if the gossip networks find out,” Leia snapped. “Are you still trying to punish me for your father?”

“Excuse me?” Ben hissed.

“I know Han failed you when he ran away…”

“I have news for you, mother,” Ben snarled, “you’ve both failed me.”

“Hello?” a sugar-dipped voice called out, preventing the argument from spiralling out of control. “Chancellor Organa, you asked me to come find you in five minutes and it’s been ten.”

The girl that emerged from the shadows was as lovely as a flower, slim with waist length honey blonde hair, her eyes big and expressive. She wore a blush pink gown that complemented skin as white as moof milk. 

“Ben, this is Kaydel Ko Connix. Her mother was a lieutenant in the Rebellion with me. Unfortunately, we lost Sera at the Battle of Crait.”

Ben nodded at the pretty blonde and Kaydel gave him a shy smile. She looked askance at Rey, but Leia was not to be denied.

“Be a good boy and dance with Kaydel, will you?” Leia said persuasively. She was smiling but her tone was like steel. “I promised her mother I would look after her and Kaydel knows so few people. She’s just moved here from Hosnia Prime.”

Rey saw a muscle twitch in Ben’s jaw. “Mother, you know I’m here with Rey…”

“Of course, dear,” Leia laughed with false cheer. “It’s just one dance.”

Ben looked at Rey and she almost felt sorry him. “Go,” she muttered, speaking for the first time since they’d entered the ballroom.

He blinked. “Are you certain?”

Rey nodded. “Just make sure you come back to me.”

“There was never any doubt,” Ben said fervently. 

He gave her a gentle kiss before offering Kaydel his hand. The blonde blushed again as she took it, and he led her onto the dance floor. 

Unsure whether she was in a nightmare of some sort, Rey watched as Ben fitted one hand to Kaydel’s svelte waist and placed the other on her shoulder. The girl looked up at him as if she were seeing a vision.

“And now it’s just us,” Leia said in a tone as icy as the temperatures on Hoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Lando Calrissian wore a sleedaran blue silk shirt, mentioned in the novel _Last Shot_.  
> \- Malachor is a rocky, hellish wasteland on the galaxy’s outer rim. The term ‘in Malachor’ is used to put emphasis on a statement in _The Clone Wars._  
>  \- Senator Orn Tree Faa is notably corrupt and known for placing his needs before his people. He can be seen in both the prequel trilogy movies as well as _The Clone Wars_ animated series.  
> \- Womp rats are native to Tatooine and can be found scavenging at the bottom of canyons. Due to exposure to radioactive waste, they can mutate into large beasts. Luke Skywalker used them as target practice.  
> \- Sosha Soruna was Queen of Naboo at the time the Galactic Empire fell. Leia travelled to Naboo to seek her help establishing the New Republic.  
> \- To be called a moof-milker was intended to be an insult to one’s intelligence. Han Solo calls Unkar Plutt this over his treatment of the _Millennium Falcon_.  
> \- Kaydel herself rose to the position of lieutenant in the Resistance. We don’t know much about her personal history.


	22. Blame Parents

“Well played, Chancellor,” Rey said, turning to face Leia, “but we both know Ben won’t be swayed by one dance.” 

The older woman gave a smile that made Rey shiver in apprehension. Here stood a female of worth, flawed but uncompromising, smart and single minded, even if sometimes to her detriment. Leia Organa-Solo was the last woman in the galaxy anyone would want to underestimate.

“I brought Kaydel here to meet Ben,” she admitted. “She’s a sweet girl. Kind and uncomplicated. After her mother’s death, I made sure she was sent to the best schools on Hosnia Prime and Kaydel now works as a media liaison for the ambassador’s office.”

Rey felt shame prickle her skin. What did it matter that she had been Unkar Plutt’s most talented scavenger? She was nothing more than a street rat in this woman’s eyes. Leia wanted a female of pedigree for her only child.

“It must be nice growing up with a benefactor such as yourself. Kaydel is very fortunate,” Rey said quietly. 

Leia’s expression softened. “I take it you didn’t have family on Jakku?”

“My whole life all I’ve wanted is for someone to want me,” Rey said, seeing no reason to sugar coat her childhood. “Yes, I’m an orphan and a scavenger, Chancellor. I’m sorry I don’t meet your expectations as a mate for your son.”

“Those things don’t matter to me,” Leia said, surprising Rey. “My dearest and closest friends come from the galaxy’s outer rim, thieves and smugglers, spice runners and gangsters. They learnt to pilot fighter crafts and interpret spy code while on the run, laying down their lives for others with courage and fortitude. These are beings I trust more than my most learned political comrades.”

“But you just told Ben…”

“The truth,” Leia snapped. “I told him the truth. If he dates you my opponents will see it as yet another act of rebellion from a son who despises me. Not only that, holonews reporters will make it their mission to dig up dirt on you so they can splash it across every network in the galaxy. My life has always been fodder for the masses, and unfortunately that means Ben’s every step is scrutinised as well. I don’t want either one of you to suffer.”

“How very altruistic of you,” Rey said, unable to help the sarcastic jibe. 

Leia laughed humourlessly. “Of course, it serves my own purposes to have my wild child son settle down with a respectable partner. I don’t deny there are benefits to Ben dating the daughter of a woman martyred in the Imperial War.”

Rey glanced into the ballroom and her stomach twisted at the sight of Ben and Kaydel dancing together with effortless grace. They spoke as they swayed, Kaydel saying something to make Ben smile. They did look good together- he so dark and tall, and she so blonde and delicate. Rey felt sick.

Rey looked away and realised Leia was watching her with unexpected pity. “I didn’t know Ben could dance,” she said in an effort to avoid an emotional breakdown. 

“My son can do anything he sets his mind to. He could be the next Chancellor if he so wishes.”

“But he doesn’t,” Rey told her. “He has a heart for the people and values justice and equality, but more than that he seeks order and control. If Ben enters politics, he will do it his way. He has too many shattered illusions to fall into line with the current system.”

Leia frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

Rey shook her head, not wanting to expose Ben. Instead she asked, “Do you think you could ever accept me?”

The Chancellor heaved a sigh. “My desire to see Ben with someone like Kaydel is not a personal attack against you, Rey, it’s a question of logic. You and Ben don’t make sense. You haven’t been brought up the same way with the same goals, and you definitely aren’t headed for the same future.”

Rey had expected Leia to tear her down over her small beginnings. Somehow this coolly spoken argument about suitability was even harder to digest.

“Why not?” Rey asked, hiding trembling finger by tucking them into the fabric of her skirt. “I love him. Surely that must count for something.”

“Oh, my dear,” Leia said sadly, “if love was all it took, I would still be with Ben’s father.”

Rey hesitated to ask the question but decided it couldn’t hurt. “What happened between you two?”

Leia grimaced, responding with surprising candour. “Han was everything I didn’t know I wanted- handsome and charming, funny and easy going. I was uptight and burdened and he was there to lift the heavy load. I could depend on him to be by my side in every firefight, every undercover operation. His courage knew no equal. He was also foolhardy and as frustrating to deal with as a wild blurrg, but I’ve never loved a man the way I loved him.” The Chancellor smiled, as if recalling a particular memory. “And then we won the war, and our exciting, volatile life became sedate and bogged down with political minutiae. The New Republic needed me, but it had no use for an ex-fighter pilot more comfortable with a blaster rifle than a pen.” Leia met Rey’s wide eyes. “We never fell out of love. Instead, the million banalities of everyday life broke us.”

“How could Ben’s father leave him like that?” Rey asked. 

“Ben and Han are very similar. They both feel their emotions too keenly, and it makes life harder for them than most. I know it looks like Han was the bad guy abandoning his family, but trust me, no one hates Han more than Han. Our marriage ended and all he saw were his failures. He couldn’t even face his own son, and so he left.” 

Rey was startled by the compassion in Leia’s voice and she realised something else- the Chancellor still loved her husband.

“It’s all well and good to fall in love with someone, but it’s living with them day after day that’s the real challenge.” Leia hesitated. “You seem like a smart girl, Rey. Do you know what you’re getting into with Ben?”

Rey almost said, “better than you do” but she bit her tongue instead. 

“Ben is… a lot to take,” his mother said, her eyes focused on the dancing couple on the ballroom floor. “Volatile. Temperamental.”

“I’ve seen evidence of his temper,” Rey said dryly, and Leia smirked.

“Wouldn’t it be easier for you to settle down with your friend, what’s his name, Finn?”

Startled, Rey stared at Leia. That was the last thing she’d expected the Chancellor to say. 

“I’ve seen the way Finn looks at you. He loves you already.”

Rey shook her head. “He cares for me, but I wouldn’t say Finn loves…”

“Oh, my dear,” Leia sighed, her expression solicitous. “When you get to my age you realise romance is a construct. Hormones and a sex drive can only get you so far; if there isn’t a true friendship underpinning it all then there’s really nothing there.”

“Ben and I…”

“Barely know each other,” Leia said softly, determinedly. “Have you met his friends? Do you know the Knights of Ren?”

“No, but…”

“What about socially? Coruscant high society is Ben’s world- are you comfortable in it? Because it’s where my son thrives.”

“I can learn…”

“And then there’s Finn; a young man who knows you, has seen you at your most vulnerable and remained by your side. A man who understands your background, the essence of your upbringing on Jakku. Someone with whom you already share a deep bond.” Leia gave her a ruminating glance. “Could it be the only reason you’re not with Finn is because of an accident of fate? Ben’s appearance in your life is a fluke that derailed your original path.”

Rey realised she was crumpling the skirts of her exquisite dress in hot fists. Her pulse was pounding so hard she felt it in her temples like a headache.

“Ben cares for me,” she said, hearing the stubborn childishness of her tone.

Leia smiled, her compassion infuriating. “I’m sure he does. Ben has a big heart. He loved very easily as a child, but he put up barriers when the people around him began to disappoint. One day you will disappoint him, Rey, and I hope your relationship survives that moment.”

“Why are you saying these things to me?” Rey asked pitifully. She was struggling to breathe.

The Chancellor of the New Republic lifted her chin, her expression steely. “I know you think me cruel but I’m only trying to do the right thing. Who do you think is better suited for Ben- Kaydel Ko Connix, a girl who knows his family, who understand what it is to belong to a political dynasty and can navigate the Karkarodon-infested waters of Coruscant society… or you, Rey from Jakku? What makes you worthy to stand by my son’s side? A scavenger’s tools are good for one thing only, and that skill has no place on this planet.” 

Rey turned away from Leia, walking deeper into the shadows of the expansive balcony. She wanted the darkness to swallow her up but that was impossible with the buzz of electrical lights all around. Rey knew who she was, her flaws and limitations, but never had she been made to feel so inadequate.

Leia was right, of course. Sex and lust were not enough to keep a relationship afloat, though the Chancellor hadn’t put it quite that way.

 _Careful Rey, just when you think you have it all…_

“I understand if you want to leave Coruscant, Rey,” Leia said, coming up behind her. “I’m happy to assist in any way I can. A thousand credits will help set you up on Jakku…”

“Ten thousand,” Rey said, loud and clear.

“Excuse me?” 

She swung around, lips pursed. “We both know what this is, Chancellor. If you intend to buy me out then I’ll take ten grand, thank you very much.”

Rey watched the older woman’s classically beautiful face twitch as emotion warred with practicality. 

“Very well.”

Rey began to laugh. “Wow. You really are a piece of work.”

Leia frowned.

“You almost had me,” Rey said cheerfully.

“I don’t understand…”

“You’re really worried about me,” Rey went on. “I’m flattered.”

The Chancellor scowled. “This is no laughing matter, young woman.”

“I know that,” Rey agreed. “I’ve never experienced a mother’s love so I cannot speak to how far one would go for her child. I don’t think you’re evil, Chancellor, but you are seeking to manipulate what is outside your control.”

“How dare you…”

“It’s my turn to speak,” Rey snapped, deliberately interrupting Leia as the Chancellor had done to her. “You have your son’s best interests at heart and you think you know what that should be, but you don’t know me, Chancellor. You don’t know what Ben and I have been through. You don’t understand our connection, and I admit, neither do we. We’re still exploring who we are to each other. At the start when I first met Ben, I thought I’d made an extraordinary friend. I never expected to fall in love, except I have. I can tell you without hesitation that I would die for Ben Solo. I’m not easy or submissive like Kaydel- though she may have deceived you in that respect- but I am honest and hardworking and loyal. And I make your son laugh. Did you know? I think that alone qualifies me to be his girlfriend. He’s way too serious.” 

Leia’s expression hardened. “You’re making a mistake, Rey.”

“Perhaps,” she agreed. “All I know is that I haven’t been happy until now, and I didn’t even realise it. My joy is because of Ben. Everything has changed because of him.” Rey took a shaky breath, realisation hitting as she spoke. “Even when I’m mad at him I want to kiss him. Scavenging may not have taught me much, but I do know what it’s like to find a diamond in the rough. You hang on to the precious few things you uncover, Chancellor. You hang on with all your heart and soul and mind. I’m not walking away from Ben. I never will.”

“I know that feeling, Rey. Han and I...”

“But we’re not you and dad, mom.” 

The two women swung around to find Ben standing there, a strange expression on his face.

“Where’s Kaydel?” Leia snapped.

“I introduced her to Poe Dameron,” Ben replied. “That fighter pilot never met a girl he didn’t like, and don’t change the subject.”

Leia threw her hands up in the air, flustered now that her son had returned. “You and Rey are too different, Ben. I know what I’m talking about. Your dad and I tried to make it work, but our differences got in the way.”

“Dad and you didn’t work because you put other things ahead of your relationship,” Ben said angrily. “I know this for a fact. I bore witness, as you recall. Remember when you chose to stay behind to host a delegation from the Mon Calamari system rather than join dad on the twentieth wedding anniversary getaway he organised? And dad constantly disappeared on shady smuggling missions instead of participating in your political work. You both made choices detrimental to your marriage. I’m not saying Rey and I know it all, but hell, don’t we deserve the chance to try?”

Leia didn’t reply but she seemed to know she was beaten. She gave the couple one last look before re-entering the party, shoulders back and face composed.

Ben turned to Rey, a grin splitting his face. “I can’t believe you stood up to the general.” 

“I forgot she was a general in the Rebellion,” Rey said, feeling exhausted now that Leia was gone. “Have I made an enemy for life?”

“No, you haven’t,” he assured her. “I know my mother. She’s angry but she’ll get over it. In fact, you’ve probably earned her respect by throwing down like that.”

Rey wasn’t sure she believed Ben, but she didn’t argue. “Did you enjoy your dance?” she asked, somewhat sullenly.

“It was fine,” he shrugged, and then saw the look on her face. “Rey, we both know Kaydel was my mother’s idea of a diversionary tactic.”

Rey wrapped her arms around her midriff. “Leia thinks Kaydel would be perfect for you. After all, she’s pretty and blonde and went to the rights schools and her dead mother was in the Rebellion.”

Ben snorted inelegantly. “I’m not sure what mom was thinking trying to get me together with Kaydel. She’s exactly the kind of girl who’d irritate the Chancellor after a minute of conversation. Mom prefers her women opinionated.” He pulled Rey into his arms, kissing her tenderly. “As for me, I’m discovering a preference for scavenger girls with nipples the size of my thumbs and thighs that wrap tight around my head.”

“Ben!”

But whatever else Rey had to say disappeared as he kissed her hungrily, his tongue inside her mouth and his hands gathering her up by the skirts. 

“This damnable dress,” he muttered.

“It’s gorgeous,” Rey giggled as his hands sought to slide under multiple layers of frothy fabric. “Maz really did us a favour… _Ben.”_

To her surprise his callused fingers were on the smooth silk of her thighs, sliding higher until he found the skimpy lace of new red panties. His expression faltered as he traced the scandalous garment, discovering the thin silk cord that lay between her cheeks, leaving her buttocks completely exposed.

“Skrog this,” he muttered. “We’re going home.”

Rey was about to bring up the Chancellor as a reason why they should stick around for a little longer, and then decided she owed Leia no favours. The older woman proved to be as formidable as her reputation, and Rey had only just survived the encounter. Leia had come perilously close to breaking her. 

Once they were in the chrome spacecraft, Rey leaned over from her co-pilot’s seat and undid Ben’s pants. She needed the distraction.

“Sweetheart, what…?”

His words disappeared in a guttural groan of contentment as she sucked the head of his sex between soft lips, her tongue swirling like a child with a sugar stick, tasting his clear juices. Ben landed atop 500 Republica with an embarrassing jolt but didn’t seem to care as Rey continued to bob her head, sliding his swollen shaft down her throat until he came. She drank every drop of seed and smiled at his dazed expression afterwards.

“I love you,” he croaked, looking at her in wonder.

“I know,” she teased, echoing his words from the previous day.

Rey squealed as Ben picked her up and carried her to the nearest turbolift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Karkarodon are a sentient aquatic humanoid species with shark-like heads, able to rip into their enemies with their teeth.


	23. Tell You All About It

Ben knew calligraphy. Rey would have never realised except he decided to use it during their lovemaking. He was surprisingly creative that way. 

He’d kissed her all the way to his bedroom, and she forced him to be gentle as he unhooked and unzipped and untied dozens of straps, buttons and buckles so that the red dress and its underlying corset slid off Rey’s slim golden body to puddle at her feet. At last she stood before him in nothing more than a miniscule crimson thong and strappy red high heels and he just about lost his mind.

Ben treated his own clothes with far less care- a bejewelled red button went flying as he pulled off his vest and Rey made a mental note to go looking for it in the morning- but at last he was naked and aroused and so impatient the first time they made love was on the floor, plush grey carpet prickling her skin as he pounded her into the ground. 

After that, Rey made her own way to the bed, getting on all fours and presenting her slick pink sex for his taking. His swollen shaft felt even bigger thrusting into her from behind and she squeaked as he worked his hips, the sound of moistly slapping flesh echoing through the room. He came a third time buried deep inside her clutching tunnel, and she moaned her contentment as his hot cream soothed her tender flesh.

She lay close to him afterwards, both covered in a sheen of sweat, her hair a tumble of curls down her back, her lipstick leaving pink imprints on his chest. They were spread atop his sheets, warm after their workout. 

“Ben?” Rey whispered, staring at his face in wonder, the lush mouth and big nose, his wide cheekbones and tapered jaw. 

Was this beautiful man really hers? Really, truly? It seemed like a dream, until she remembered her brutal exchange of words with Leia.

“Hmm?” he asked, ridiculously long lashes fluttering open.

“Do you think Leia will ask us to leave 500 Republica?” His brow furrowed and she leaned forward to kiss the indentation before continuing. “This is her home, after all. The Chancellor may not want me in it. What if she punishes you for dating me by asking us to leave?”

“Two things,” Ben said, his voice a low rumble. “First of all, know your enemy. The Chancellor would rather have us close by where she can attempt damage control than out there in the galaxy getting up to Force knows what. There is no way she’ll ask us to leave. Second, don’t ever bring up my mother when we’re naked in bed. It’s beyond problematic.”

Rey giggled unrepentantly. “I’m sorry. Parents are a complication I’ve never had to deal with before.”

Ben wrapped a hand around her waist, tilting her towards him so he could kiss her lips, warm and wet, using plenty of tongue and nipping teeth. His callused fingers stroked her flesh and she tingled beneath his touch. After a while Rey realised he was tracing her scar, the raised starburst he’d first noticed when she’d put on a bikini to go swimming at quarry lake. Suddenly self-conscious, she broke off the kiss and pushed his hand away. 

He looked at her in surprise. “What’s wrong?”

“You were touching my scar,” she replied. “Why would you do that?”

“Was I?” Ben blinked. “I didn’t realise.”

Rey wished she was under the blankets despite how warm she felt. She wanted to hide her scrawny body with its blemished skin. 

Ben cupped her face, amber eyes intense. “Rey, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

She flushed. “Kaydel has skin like marble- perfect and white. I’m brown from the sun and marked by the life I’ve lived.”

“You’re beautiful because of your scars, sweetheart, not in spite of them,” he said, but she rolled away from him.

Rey heard him sigh behind her. To her utter humiliation she felt the prickle of tears. Falling in love with Ben had made her more emotionally vulnerable than she thought possible. It was easier when her heart was locked up tight and there was no one she cared for, no one she wanted to impress.

He shuffled over on soft sheets, gripping her by one hip and turning her back towards him. Rey felt a thrill of delight as Ben pressed a delicate kiss at the junction of her thighs before moving higher, finding the scar. He kissed it, licked it, tasting ribbed skin.

“Don’t,” she whispered, but he only laid his head on her flat belly.

Rey hesitated, not wanting to push Ben away and yet unhappy his lips were still on the mark. At last she sank her hand into the thick black hair she so loved, running her fingers through it.

“So what’s the story?” he asked once she’d relaxed.

She worried her lower lip for a minute. “I was climbing an Imperial-class Star Destroyer called the _Inflictor,”_ she said at last.

“That’s specific,” Ben mumbled into her flesh.

She laughed reluctantly. “I’d fix the ship’s computer and learn all I could about different vessels. It helped me repair them. Anyway, this massive ship had crashed on its side so I was fifty feet in the air trying to get into different levels to look for parts. I slipped and fell onto a broken piece of pipe.” Ben kissed the scar again and this time she didn’t tense up. “I nearly died that day,” she admitted. “Fortunately the pipe was short and I could get myself back to Niima Outpost without removing it and losing too much blood. Unkar treated me in his tent but the meds didn’t come free. I worked off that debt by becoming his on-call mechanic for almost a year.”

Ben’s grip on her hip tightened painfully and Rey tugged at his rope-like hair. “It’s okay, you know,” she said. “It’s just what happens when you’re a scavenger.”

“And what about this?” Ben asked, kissing a bumpy knot on her knee.

“A friend by the name of Teng broke open a hatch under a colony of steelpeckers. They’re normally carrion eaters but they must have felt threatened. I saw him ripped to shreds before one of them swooped on me and clawed my knee. I took off running and eventually the birds left me alone.” Rey went quiet for several moments. “Poor Teng. I went back later to bury him.” 

“And this?” Ben ran the tip of his tongue up a thin pink scar on her inner thigh, firm with muscle.

“A Teedo tried to rob me of my salvage,” she said, smiling reminiscently. “Boy, did he regret it. The ship we were in was unstable and began to come apart mid-theft. I ended up having to rescue him, little jerk.”

He chuckled. “I bet you did. Most people would have left their attacker to fend for themself.”

She shrugged. “Isn’t that what sentients do- help each other?”

“No, Rey, it’s what we should do, but it doesn’t always happen.” Ben kissed her. “I like your scars, sweetheart. The stories they tell are the things that shaped you.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Rey said, still reluctant to let go of the idea that her bumpy skin was repulsive.

That was when Ben slipped out of bed, returning with a small box made of sweet smelling wood. She watched in interest as he slid it open and pulled out a thin brush with a tiny pot of black ink. He straddled her body, his heavy manhood resting on her hip, and began to write. 

The words were as thin as his brush, long and elegant with tiny curlicued tips. This wasn’t Galactic Basic he was painting in an elaborate circle around the scar on her midriff. He finished with a final flourish, and Rey was almost sad that the soft bristles had stopped their stroking.

“What does it say?” she asked.

_“Wonoksh qyasik nun,”_ he read out loud. “The Force frees me.”

“That’s beautiful,” Rey said, admiring her new adornment. “What language is that?”

Ben hesitated. “Sith.”

Rey squirmed as he put away his calligraphy tools. “Who are they?”

“An order of dark side users,” he admitted somewhat reluctantly.

She huffed under her breath. “Was Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine part of this group?”

“Yes,” he muttered. Now it was his turn to look away.

Rey gazed at the man she loved, this complicated male who’d kissed her scars and asked for her life stories, who’d then painted over what she thought of as ugly with something beautiful and elegant, and her heart ached. “You’re not him, you know,” she said, wishing she could be more eloquent. “You’re not Vader.”

Ben lay on his back, looking up at the high ceilings with its intricate plaster flowers. “His blood runs in my veins.”

“So?” she snapped. “My parents could be thieves and murderers for all I know. I still make my own choices.”

He nodded once. “Alright, bumpkin. I hear you.”

Ben made love to her then, his touch unbearably gentle as he slid in and out of her wet velvet tunnel in slow and sensual thrusts, sweaty hands smearing the pretty words he’d written across her skin. Her legs were wrapped tight around his waist as they climaxed together, the sensation of slick seed spilling inside her making Rey happy. 

Leia didn’t think she was enough for Ben but she politely disagreed. There were other things Leia had pointed out, however, that were cause for concern.

“I want to meet the Knights of Ren,” Rey said with characteristic bluntness as she lay her head on Ben’s shoulder, tucked snugly against his side. 

He glanced at her curiously. “Why?”

“They’re important to you, so they are to me too.” 

She waited for his refusal but he all he said was, “Very well.”

They trained together the next morning. 

Rey expected the few tricks she’d learnt to have grown unwieldy with the passing of time, but instead she was stronger than ever, moving mammoth exercise machines with precision and fluidity. Ben looked impressed, which must have meant she was doing something right. 

“We’ll start you training with a lightsaber soon,” he said, giving her a thrill. “It’ll mean a trip to find kyber crystals.”

“What are those?” Rey asked as she moved the last of the weights back into place, floating them expertly so they formed a tight stack.

“The crystals are living rocks used in the creation of sabers and reside in the hilt of a weapon. There are crystal caves all over the galaxy, though for years their location was kept hidden by the Jedi.” 

“Is that how you created your lightsaber?” Rey asked, remembering the humming crimson blade.

“My weapon used to belong to my grandfather.” Ben paused. “It was given to me by a friend and I modified it.”

Rey almost asked what friend, knowing it could only be Snoke, when they were interrupted by the arrival of C-3PO. It seemed Leia wanted to speak to her son. Alone.

Ben shot Rey a grin. “My turn to be interrogated.”

Rey sighed and headed to the server’s kitchen. They both had to face their loved ones.

It must have been later than she realised because both Finn and Rose were having lunch when she arrived. They’d been in conversation but fell silent, Rose looking awkward and Finn sullen.

Rey fixed herself a plate of baked cushnip and sat down at the table with them.

“I’m sorry I shocked you guys the other evening,” she began around a mouthful of food. “To be honest, it was a bit of a shock to me too. I didn’t see a relationship with Ben Solo coming.”

Rose’s face lit up. “So you two are really together?” she squealed. “That’s amazing!”

Finn’s expression told Rey he had other words to describe this development.

Rose pushed something towards Rey and she shovelled in another mouthful before looking at an old, clunkier version of Ben’s holopad. It was the front page of a holonews stream and the headline read ‘Chancellor’s son breaks Bazine’s heart’ accompanied by a moving image of Ben bending over to kiss Rey.

“Ugh,” she muttered, pushing the holopad back at Rose. “Chancellor Organa warned me this would happen. She said everything Ben did was scrutinised because of her position.”

“So the Chancellor is aware of your relationship?” Finn asked sharply.

Rey grimaced. “Aware, not approving.” She glanced at the holopad once more. “Broken heart, my patootie. Ben didn’t even finish his date with Baz.”

“Because of you,” Rose grinned. “He was more concerned about making sure you arrived home safe than hooking up with Bazine. That’s so sweet!”

Rey groaned. “It’s a good thing I don’t keep up to date with intergalactic gossip. Can you imagine the articles once they find out I’m a scavenger from Jakku? I’m going to look like a total credit digger.”

Finn’s expression relaxed. “You better hope they don’t track down Unkar Plutt,” he said amusedly. “The blobfish will probably tell journalist’s that he’s like a father to you.”

“The only thing Unkar raised was money for his coffers,” Rey scowled. “He treated me like any of his other slaves- a useful pet who occasionally needed feeding and watering.” She finished her bowlful of food and looked Finn in the face. “Well, I know you have opinions. Let me have it.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you sure about Ren?”

Rey nodded. “Completely.”

“How do you know this isn’t just him trying to get into the news to infuriate the Chancellor? Snap tells me there’s a whole lot of bad blood between him and Leia.”

“Fair question,” Rey said. “We don’t always see people’s motivations. What I can tell you is that Ben seems just as surprised about me as I am about him. To be fair, he was more willing to try. I was the one with all the objections.”

“And what’s happened to those objections?”

“They’re still there.”

“Then why are you with Lord Ren? Rey, you’re never this reckless.”

Rose watched the two friends talk with big eyes, her gaze going from one to the other depending on who was speaking.

Rey sat back, her mind recalling the past. “Finn, remember all those times you’d tell me to relax? To go easy on myself? To take time off instead of riding my speeder to the Graveyard of Ships every damn day?” He nodded slowly. “You said I was being too hard on myself, that one day I’d look up and I’d be a shrivelled old woman still polishing parts for Unkar.” 

Finn looked abashed. “Rey, I didn’t mean…”

“You were right,” she interrupted him. “You were always right. I was so bound by fear and desperation that I couldn’t allow myself to relax or hang out with the others or spend a few credits on real food instead of constantly eating rations.” She looked around at the clean, cool server area with its well stocked kitchen and droids. “I had to leave Jakku to realise there was more to life than scavenging, that I could take a chance and have it pay off.”

“Oh, Rey,” Rose said, her expression compassionate.

Rey smiled at her. “Another thing I’ve realised is my past will always be there, but it’s just that- my past. I make my own choices.” She thought of Ben, so certain for so long that he was destined to follow in Darth Vader’s footsteps. “I can’t live in fear, not anymore.”

“Rey, that’s great,” Finn said, his gaze wary, “but how does this relate to dating the Chancellor’s son?”

Rey looked at his boyishly handsome face and her eyes filled with tears. “You know you’re my best friend, right Finn? I’d never have survived Niima Outpost without you being there these last couple of years.”

He nodded awkwardly, looking pleased despite his embarrassment.

“Maybe Ben and I won’t work out, but I still have to try. I can’t be that petrified scavenger girl and watch life pass me by.” She impatiently wiped away her tears. “I love him. Isn’t that enough for now?”

Finn squeezed her hand hard. “Fine, I’ll stop yelling at you for going out with a Coruscanti high society playboy, but if he breaks your heart, I’m damn well going to break his face.”

Rey burst out laughing, relieved by Finn’s tacit acceptance. 

Ben was probably under greater fire as he stood before his mother, but Rey had faith in his grit. She hoped mother and son would eventually come to an understanding. In the meantime, all she could do was live one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Padawan Ben Solo’s calligraphy set was sitting next to his Jedi lightsaber the night he was confronted by his uncle Luke Skywalker. It included pens, a box with sockets and parchment scrolls.  
> \- In canon Bazine Netal was scarred. She was an orphaned child raised by a pirate. When she was fourteen, Baz was sent to steal something and the mark had a flamethrower. She completed her mission but was left with burn scars on the left side of her scalp.  
> \- Rey is seen climbing the Star Destroyer _Inflictor_ in _The Force Awakens_.  
> \- Teng Malar is a scavenger mentioned in _Rey’s Survival Guide,_ a companion book to _The Force Awakens_ and does in fact meet his end because of a colony of steelpeckers.  
> \- Rey’s encounter with the Teedo thief is told in _Star Wars: Forces of Destiny,_ the animated show.  
> \- There are only a handful of phrases ever spoken in the Sith language, some untranslated.  
> \- Luke lost Anakin’s blue lightsaber when battling him on Cloud City. Ben Solo’s blue padawan lightsaber changed when he bled his hatred into the kyber crystal, turning it red and cracked.


	24. Ahead Of The Hitmen

Watching Ben spar with the Knights of Ren took Rey’s breath away. It was a bestial dance- a savage, no-holds-barred clash involving grace and coordination most people simply did not have.

Ben’s knights came at him one by one; Trudgen, Vicrul, Cardo, Ushar, Kuruk and Ap’lek. They were dressed in well-worn leathers and handmade armour, their weapons brutal to look upon. Trudgen’s vibrocleaver made Rey shiver, bringing back memories of how it had nearly split Finn in two. Ushar carried a weighted club, Ap’lek a fearsome axe, Vicrul clutched a scythe, Kuruk a blaster rifle and Cardo had an arm cannon fitted to his person. It explained the scorch marks Rey had seen on the walls. 

Ben’s buzzing crimson lightsaber was more than a match against these weapons. _Ben_ was more than a match against his men. He was fast, almost supernaturally so, and Rey knew he was tapping into the Force every time he met a blade or blaster fire at exactly the right moment. Still, it didn’t mean he was invincible. She winced whenever his ribbed shirt was singed or sliced, but on he fought with feral beauty. There were moments she thought his eyes gleamed red, but surely that wasn’t right. It must have been the reflection of his dazzling blade. 

Rey was grateful when the sparring session was at an end. She could breathe again. 

The knights looked askance in her direction but Ben didn’t introduce her to them, and neither did Rey want him to. It was enough that she was there, watching from the sidelines, declaring her presence. It was sufficient that the time he spent with the Knights of Ren was no longer wreathed in secrecy.

“Who’s she- a groupie?” one of them asked, an older man with silver in his dark hair and beard.

Trudgen smirked. “Jakku trash,” he muttered, and Rey saw anger flash across Ben’s face.

“Rey is my girlfriend, Vicrul,” Ben announced, and the six knights paused what they were doing.

“She is a distraction,” another man spoke, his glittering gaze curiously flat, reminding Rey of reptilian creatures that slithered under the sands at Niima Outpost. 

“Ren said we are to be the blade- pure purpose. There is a reason why none of us have families,” Vicrul agreed.

“Ren isn’t here anymore,” Ben snapped. “Besides, aren’t we creating our own way of the Force? Neither light nor dark, Jedi nor Sith?” Ben turned with emotionless eyes. “We continue to grow in our Force usage. Haven’t your abilities increased, Cardo?”

“No one doubts your dedication to the Force, Lord Ren,” another man said, blonde and blue-eyed, his features as sharp as a dagger. “You have the intellect to study documents we cannot begin to understand, deciphering scrolls in ancient languages that remain outside of our comprehension. You have dug through the archives of Jedi knowledge, showing us things we never should have known. Your ability to command the Force is greater than all of us combined.” At this, Trudgen sniffed, but the blonde persisted. “You lead us for so many reasons. What part does the girl play in all this?”

Ben hesitated, and Rey knew he still didn’t want to expose her Force sensitivity to the knights. What did that say about how much he trusted them? 

“Rey is here for me, Ap’lek,” Ben said quietly. “That is all you need to know.”

It was Trudgen who worked it out in the end. “She stopped the swing of my blade to save her friend,” he said abruptly. 

“That skinny little thing?” A man with red hair and a beard long enough to touch his chest barked out a laugh. 

“She was quick, Kuruk,” Trudgen snarled, adding, “quick enough to be Force led.”

The Knights of Ren stared at Rey as a group and she tried not to squirm under their cold regard, lifting her chin defiantly. 

“What are you doing, Lord Ren?” Vicrul murmured. 

Ben glowered at his men. “The Force guides my hand. Anyone who has a problem with that is welcome to meet me in combat.”

There was a taut silence, broken at last by Ap’lek. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m hungry.”

The knights bowed perfunctorily to Ben before leaving the gymnasium, everyone except Vicrul ignoring Rey’s presence. His expression was contemplative. 

Rey exhaled noisily when at last they were alone.

“You’re the one who insisted on tagging along,” he said in response to her obvious relief.

“They’re a tense bunch,” she said, jumping up from a stool to stand by his side.

Ben’s fingers worked at the straps of his body armour, peeling off singed black padding. “They have been taught to always be on their guard, constantly watchful. It’s a way of life for them.”

“What do the knights do with their free time?” Rey asked curiously.

“They were mercenaries before they met me, and they still are now. It’s easier work on Coruscant, guarding rich politicians and protecting holovid stars rather than stealing artefacts from warrior races or taking down local warlords. It’s why we meet every day to spar. We would grow soft otherwise.” He tugged at his shirt, frowning as his fingers slid through a hole in the fabric.

“That was too close,” she said, unable to help the sharpness of her tone. 

Ben seemed amused by her concern. He peeled off his shirt and threw the garment on the floor. “It’s a rag now. The cleaner droids can deal with it.”

Rey reached out and pressed the soft pads of her fingers against his hard-muscled chest, all shiny with sweat. She pursed her lips.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?” he asked.

She felt her pulse spike, the junction of her thighs clenching in desire. Ben shirtless was truly a thing of wonder.

“Could we…”

“What?” he growled, pupils dilating.

She ran a finger around a bronze nipple. “… do stuff?”

Ben cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with the same ferocious energy he’d shown in the arena. Rey whimpered as he sucked her mouth dry, her tongue aching as it tangled with his. His hands undid the ties of her snug white britches, pushing them down to her knees. He turned her around and bent her over so that her hands rested flat on the floor, her pert bottom in the air. She squeaked as he pushed his steel hard erection into her shiny pink slit, filling her in slow inches.

“Ben!” she gasped. 

The britches wrapped snug around her knees and kept her from spreading her thighs, making his bulging shaft an even tighter fit than usual. She would have toppled over when he began pumping his rod in and out her channel, except he held onto her narrow hips. He pounded hard and true, his hips slapping against the soft flesh of her buttocks. Rey came with a soft scream and Ben followed quickly, crying out as he spilled his seed deep within her. 

He was so aroused he remained hard, lifting her into his arms and pressing her back against a wall, claiming her once more while he stood, her trembling thighs clutched tight around his waist. Rey moaned as Ben invaded her weeping core, his mouth brushing her ear, his deep voice whispering filthy promises, letting her know everything he longed to do to her body. 

Rey felt undone, floating in a lake of aquamarine water with only Ben to hold onto, both terrified and exhilarated. They returned to his bedroom for a late lunch and was halfway through the meal before she remembered to ask about Leia.

“My mother is remarkably straightforward when all is said and done,” Ben murmured in response, looking up from a journal penned by a Jedi master named Qui-Gon Jinn. “She spoke in variations of the same theme- basically you and I don’t know what we’re doing and therefore shouldn’t be together.”

Rey sighed. “That’s counter-intuitive. I mean, shouldn’t we explore what’s new and unexpected?”

“You’ll get no argument from me, sweetheart,” he grinned. “Leia likes to be in control, and that includes all aspects of my life. I think she’d prefer it if I were still five years old and could be sent to bed after an infraction.”

Rey giggled at the idea of Ben as a small boy, his dark hair an unmanageable haystack, amber eyes bright and inquisitive. “Somehow I don’t think you were easy to discipline even then.” 

The consul on Ben’s bedside table bleeped and he picked up his holopad, tapping to check the message. Rey was surprised to see a frown weigh down his features.

It had to be Snoke. She’d wondered when the tall, thin creature would once more interfere in Ben’s life. She wished Ben would tell her about the shadowy male, but she had to be patient. Rey had broken faith by following him that one time. She couldn’t reveal what she already knew without exposing her own duplicity.

“I have to go,” Ben said eventually, his expression shuttered. “I’ll be back soon.”

Rey put down her book, all pleasure over the story of Ali Baba and the forty thieves evaporating. She watched as Ben grabbed his mask and cowl, and decided she hated that mask.

“Can I come too?” she asked.

Ben shook his head. “I’m going to see an old associate. You won’t understand half of what we’re talking about.”

“Then explain it to me,” she said quietly.

He paused, meeting her clear hazel eyes. “There’s no point. I’m severing my ties to him.”

She experienced a surge of triumph. Good. That was good.

“What if I stay on the ship?” Rey said, standing up. “I’ll read while you have your meeting, and then afterwards we can go somewhere. You can show me more of Coruscant.” She wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t want Ben to be alone after facing Snoke.

He hesitated. “You’ll have to promise to stay quiet,” he said, and she nodded in agreement. 

“Quiet as a mouse droid.”

“Alright. Let’s go, bumpkin.”

The flight was quicker with Ben behind the wheel. They headed to CoCo Town again, but this time he landed the shining chrome shuttle next to a plain cement structure. Rey saw empty crates and containers stacked in the alleyway between buildings and presumed it was a warehouse of sorts. 

Why was Ben meeting Snoke here? The area was even more unsavoury than the dingy old diner, but she said nothing. After all, he’d brought her along despite his misgivings. She could keep an eye on things, even if it was from the safety of the ship.

The moment they touched down, however, bodies came swarming out of doorways and parked vessels. Rey felt the Nobooan ship shudder even though it had already settled on the ground. Ben ran his hands over the control panel and a diagnostic appeared on screen. Another vessel had latched onto theirs with a tractor beam- they weren’t going anywhere even if they wanted to.

“Kriff,” Ben said, his face tense. He looked at Rey and she read the agony in his eyes. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

She said nothing, reaching out to clutch his black gloved hand. 

Ben pulled a blaster rifle from under his consul and handed it to her. “Stay safe.”

He exited the ship, cutting an impressive figure with his black cowl flowing in the wind. Rey saw he’d left behind his mask. 

“What the hell is this?” Ben growled.

The two dozen or so figures dressed in unprepossessing clothes visibly tensed, and from her position in the cockpit Rey saw hands twitch towards holsters. It was clear they’d been told Ben wasn’t to be harmed but it was also clear he wasn’t trusted.

A man almost as tall as Ben stepped forward, dressed in khaki green jacket and britches, shiny military style black boots clicking as he walked. He was as pale as parchment with slicked back ginger hair and pointed aquiline features. He could have melted into the background with his unassuming appearance, but there was cold fire in his gaze that would have made anyone think twice about overlooking him.

“The name is Hux,” the man declared, his tone sneering. “General Hux of the First Order. I lead those who have risen from the remnants of the Galactic Empire.”

“Where’s Snoke?” Ben demanded.

Hux scowled. “The Supreme Leader sent me.”

“Supreme Leader?” Ben replied. “Since when does Snoke call himself that?”

Hux smirked. “I told Snoke the son of Leia Organa would never have the intestinal fortitude to organise the violent and necessary realignment of a broken government. I see the stories of your betrayal are true.”

Ben paused at these words. “My betrayal? Of what- Snoke’s ideals? I haven’t been disloyal.”

“The Supreme Leader wishes you to know he has been patient for long enough. The time has come for him to step into his true role as the head of a new imperial order.” Hux paused, continuing through gritted teeth, “Snoke wants you by his side. However, should there be a lack of cooperation, I have very specific instructions on how to deal with you.”

“How dare you?” Ben hissed.

At this, the general seemed to snap. “How dare you?” Hux screamed, spittle flying from pale lips. “You are nothing more than the spoilt progeny of the Empire’s worst enemies! What do you know of chaos and suffering? What have you sacrificed in this uprising?”

“Everything!” Ben hollered, eyes wild. “I have sacrificed everything.”

Hux’s face was carved out of ice as he said, “But you haven’t yet, have you? You can still be found attending their parties, associating with those corrupt dilettantes, sipping wine and cavorting with beautiful women.” 

Ben’s face stiffened. “I want to speak to Snoke.”

“The Supreme Leader demands your presence at Coruscant’s senate building tomorrow at ten in the morning. The First Order requires both your profile as well as your security codes.”

“And if I refuse?”

“There isn’t anyone you can trust, Lord Ren,” Hux sniffed. “There are moraband serpents inside your home, poised to kill those closest to you at a signal from the Supreme Leader.”

Ben’s head dropped and Rey felt her heart twist inside her chest. When he looked up again, his expression was wild with rage. “So the Knights of Ren are loyal to Snoke, is that it? That’s why he sent me to them, not just to build upon my desire to know the Force but also to surround me with his men. To ensure I was in a prison of my own making.”

Hux raised a thin brow. “The Force is meaningless to me,” he said. “We will re-establish the Galactic Empire using military might, not through long forgotten sorcery. All you need to know, Ren, is that you have no means of escape. Either submit to the Supreme Leader’s request or you and your kin die before the new order rises. At least our way you’ll be able to keep your petty life.” 

Rey saw black gloved hands clench. 

“Very well,” Ben conceded. “Tell Snoke I will see him tomorrow. He can have me.” 

He turned to go and Hux called out, “The Supreme Leader has ways of tracking your movements, Ren. You would be wise to keep your word.”

A pause in his step was Ben’s only acknowledgement of the underlying threat. 

Rey watched as he slid into the pilot’s seat beside her. Ben picked up his silver edged helmet, running his hands over its smooth surface. Without warning, he smashed it against the wall of the ship before throwing it to the ground. 

Rey jumped. “Ben…” she whispered.

“Don’t, Rey,” he said, his voice hoarse. 

Their ship juddered as it was released from the traction beam and he fired up the thrusters. The chrome craft lifted into the air, sliding smoothly back into Coruscant’s skylanes.

Rey sat in her chair, heart thumping hard in her chest. “You have to talk to me.”

“I know,” was all he said.

Rey reminded herself of Maz’s words- she had to be brave. Then why did this feel like the beginning of the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- The individual knight’s fighting styles are directly connected to the weapons they carry. The weapons assigned to each one listed in this chapter are canon.  
> \- As a child, Anakin Skywalker was the only human entered in the Boonta Eve Classic pod race. His Force abilities allowed him to see seconds ahead in the future, compensating for slower human reflexes.  
> \- Qui-Gon Jinn was Obi-Wan Kenobi’s master and convinced that Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one of Jedi prophecies.  
> \- Mouse droids or MSE-6 droids are tiny box-like droids and often used for repair functions. They can be seen scuttling along the floors of star destroyers.  
> \- Armitage Hux was raised to believe in the Galactic Empire. His father Brendol Hux was a commandant in the Imperial ranks.  
> \- The moraband serpent was a type of snake from the Sith planet Moraband, conjured by Force priestesses.


	25. Rise In Crime

“You should hate me,” Ben told Rey, his eyes on Coruscant’s glittering expanse.

He had taken them off planet, flying high until the haze was gone and they were surrounded by the black velvet shroud of outer space. The planet glowed deeply purple, its cityscape a glittering golden grid that could be seen from their current position. 

“I don’t hate you,” Rey told him. “I love you, as you damn well know.” She tried to sound calm but instead her voice was sad. “How long have you been involved with the dissenters?”

“Them? Less than six months,” Ben said. “But Snoke… Snoke I’ve known almost all my life.”

Rey frowned. “How can that be?”

“He was the voice in my head growing up, telling me what to do, showing me the ways of the Force.”

“From childhood?” she gasped. “Ben, he targeted you. Groomed you for his purpose.”

He nodded slowly. “I can see that now, but at a time when my father was more excited about his next smuggler’s run and my mother was convinced the New Republic would fall apart without her, Snoke was all I had.” Ben sighed, standing up and walking around in the small cockpit. “I gravitated toward him because he was a Force user like me. My parents refused to even discuss such things.”

“They must have wanted to shield you—”

“They were wrong!” Ben snapped, kicking the helmet with its cracked front piece.

Rey worried her lower lip. “I know.”

He calmed down at her softly spoke words, his expression repentant. “I’ve always had a temper. I’ve always been problematic. Demanding. Needy. No one knew how to handle me. I had more of an affinity with my mother even though I hero worshipped my father. But the closer I drew to Snoke, the less I cared for either one of my parents, and that seemed… easier.”

“It was deliberate on Snoke’s part, I’m sure,” Rey said. “He was isolating you, making sure you felt alone and abandoned.”

Ben looked away. “He didn’t have to try very hard.”

Rey’s heart ached to see the pain on his face. She was angry at the Chancellor and her husband. They’d given life to this beautiful boy and then ruined him. Except Rey had grown up with no one but a slave master, and she certainly wasn’t making choices to bring down the galactic government. As much as she wanted to blame others, she had to admit there was darkness inside the man she loved. 

Ben was speaking out loud, looking back on his choices. “Snoke pushed me towards the Knights of Ren, making sure I unlocked my potential in the Force. He nearly had me convinced, you know. I was so close to joining his First Order. Snoke would be the leader in a new government that did away with corruption. His rule would bring about justice and equality, and I… I would be his right hand.”

“Why didn’t you join him?” Rey asked in a small voice.

Ben smiled, the expression pained. “This disruptive female force walked into my life and suddenly a light shone in the darkness. Rey, my beautiful girl, you gave me hope, made me see that being Ben Solo wasn’t so bad. You’re the first person who told me Kylo Ren didn’t have to be my destiny.”

She grabbed his hand, blinking back tears. “I’m not perfect, Ben.”

“I think you are,” he said, squeezing her fingers. “Perfect for me.” 

She found herself accepting this with a peace that was surprising. The truth was they were bound together for better or for worse. “Two sides of the same coin,” she said quietly.

Ben frowned. “What was that?”

“Something Maz once told me,” Rey laughed.

“That crazy bird,” he said affectionately.

“What does Snoke want you to do?” she asked, returning to practicalities.

“He needs me for my access, both physical and political,” Ben explained. “The senate is not an easy building to break into, and if they have an inside man it will mean a much higher likelihood of success. Snoke’s people could take over the place and barricade themselves inside with the most important leaders in the galaxy as captives, but he doesn’t want a hostage crisis. That’s where I come in again, my real role in all this.” He looked ashamed as he admitted, “Snoke wants to use me for my name. The son of the Supreme Chancellor can rally the galaxy more easily than a shadowy being who has appeared out of nowhere, ensuring the people accept the destruction of the New Republic.”

Rey scowled. “Snoke wants you to be the face of his imperial order?” she snapped. “What a _sleemo!_ Ben, you can’t let him get away with this.”

“You don’t understand,” he said, his eyes haunted. “Snoke has Force powers like no one else I know. Not even I’m strong enough to defeat him. He’s in my mind, reading my thoughts. The slightest hint of rebellion on my part and he’ll slaughter the entire household at 500 Republica. Not just my mother, but her team of advisers and assistants, the servers…”

“Rose and Finn,” Rey whispered.

Ben nodded. “It will be carnage. The Knights of Ren are very good at shedding blood.” He slammed his fist into the side of his ship, denting the hull. “And I brought them there. I’m the one who welcomed those sandscorpions, ignoring the fact their tails were already poised to strike.”

Rey considered the facts of the matter. She felt strangely calm; after all, facing death was a daily state of being on Jakku. It was amazing she’d survived as long as she had, but the Force had different plans for her future. 

“What do you propose we do?” 

Ben turned to Rey, a glimmer of a smile on his mobile mouth. “You’re amazing, you know that?” 

“I’d have to be to put up with you,” she teased, blushing despite herself.

“We return home and I find a way to inform the Chancellor of Snoke’s plans.” He frowned consideringly. “I might be able to create a window by triggering the building’s security measures. It means I’ll be locking myself in a room with my mother until the Senate Guard are dispatched to her location, but that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

Rey smiled in relief. Ben had a plan and was even cracking jokes. Things might be alright after all.

“Leia won’t be pleased,” she warned.

He gave a brief, bitter laugh. “That’s putting it mildly, but I deserve what’s coming. All that matters is I successfully upset Snoke’s plans.” 

Rey didn’t disagree. She had to trust Leia would protect her son, because the idea of losing Ben even to a lengthy jail sentence was inconceivable.

“Come on,” she said, taking him by the hand. 

He followed her to the back of the craft, eyebrows raised. “What are we doing, bumpkin?”

She began taking off her clothes and Rey saw Ben swallow hard as her firm little breasts came into view. 

“Sweetheart, are you sure?”

She nodded, desperate for him in a way she’d never experienced before. 

_Careful Rey, or you might lose the man you love forever…_

She lay back on a cold metal table and spread her thighs, her core already sticky with need. Ben fell to his knees and pressed his tongue deep inside her tight pink channel, gently opening her up with his fingers, lapping at the humming bundle of nerves that was her swollen clit. The first time she came in outer space it was with Ben’s three fingers pressed deep inside her, his plush lips wrapped around the hard little spiral of her aching clit. The second time was more traditional, Ben’s thick manhood splitting her in half as he sawed in and out of her velvet sheath. Orgasmic pleasure wiped clean the worry in her mind for several hot, sticky minutes, and for that Rey was grateful.

Afterwards she clung to Ben with all the desperation of her five-year-old self, the child left behind on Jakku who’d screamed for her parents to come back. Rey determined in her heart that this time she wouldn’t be separated from the one she loved.

“What do you mean you’re going alone?”

They were back at 500 Republica, Rey’s arms crossed over her chest as Ben tried to explain why he needed to see Leia by himself.

“The conversation is going to be hard enough without Leia thinking we’re flaunting our relationship in her face.”

Rey groaned out loud and Ben grinned despite himself. “I’d rather be by your side,” she muttered.

“I know you would,” he said, wrapping his arms around her, “but I’m not going far. The Chancellor is only a couple of floors below us in her office.”

She muttered a choice oath, unable to get over the feeling she shouldn’t leave Ben’s side, no matter what the reason. Rey told herself not to be paranoid.

Ben walked away after a final kiss, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Rey sat on the couch with her book in hand but she was unable to read. Her fevered imagination had taken over as she tried to conceive what the conversation between mother and son would be like. Ben might have asked for the room to be cleared of everyone except Leia and himself, though the Chancellor always had a couple of guards by her side. Rey could believe the Knights of Ren would easily cut their way through Leia’s security if they so desired. They had the dual threat of their training and their Force abilities.

Security. Ben said he would trigger building security. Thick steel bars and shutters were supposed to slam down over doors and windows, locking everyone inside their rooms and preventing the knights from reaching the rest of the household. Except all was quiet, entry points still easily accessible, the air silent instead of filled with the wail of sirens. 

Frowning, Rey got to her feet and checked the bedside consul. A good twenty minutes had gone by. More than enough time for Ben to carry out his plan.

She had a bad feeling about this.

The space where Ben tucked away his lightsaber was empty. He’d taken his weapon with him, but that made sense, didn’t it? He would need to defend himself if he came across one of Snoke’s assassins.

Rey paced the bedroom for another five minutes before making up her mind. She walked to the turbolift and hit the button for the Chancellor’s floor, exiting onto a luxurious space covered in plush blue carpet and polished wood furniture. At least a dozen sentients in smart clothes rushed around carrying holopads, the atmosphere buzzing with activity. 

Normally she would have been nervous attempting to gain an audience with Leia in an official setting, but right now Ben consumed her mind. Rey marched past the Chancellor’s people, her determination taking her deeper inside Leia’s sanctum than she thought possible. She was a mere three feet away from the woman in question before anyone tried to stop her. 

“May I help you?” 

A Togruta woman with orange skin, elaborate blue and white montrals, and wearing a red brocade tunic asked the question, her dulcet tone suspicious, but Rey pushed past her without apology. The affronted look on the female’s face would have made the younger girl laugh had she any inclination towards humour.

“Rey,” Chancellor Organa said, looking up in surprise. 

She was surrounded by half a dozen people, all of whom appeared scandalised by Rey’s unscheduled arrival. The young girl didn’t care. 

“Is Ben here?” she asked, knowing she was coming off like a rude and bumbling numpkin but needing to find an answer quickly. “Has he been to see you?”

“No,” Leia replied. “Why? What’s wrong?” Her tone became sharper with every word.

Rey shook her head, unable to explain her concerns with any level of clarity. “How would I contact him?”

“Why? Tell me what’s happened.”

Rey clenched her hands into fists. “There’s no time!” she gasped. 

Rey could see Leia’s agenda as a politician warring with her concerns as a mother. Motherhood won out. 

“Ben wears a hololink wristband,” she said abruptly. “So long as he’s not off planet, we should be able to reach him.” 

“Please, you need to call him now.”

Rey was grateful Leia was used to making quick decisions in scenarios that may have been far more troubling than this one. The Chancellor read the worry in Rey’s tone and responded accordingly. She walked up to her desk, a sumptuous polished marble construct shaped like a grey wave, and tapped on the consul built into it.

Rey shuffled closer to Leia. The female Togruta who’d already tried to stop her once looked like she was about to do so again, but Rey glowered at her, hoping her face conveyed how easily she might turn violent. Leia’s assistant backed away hastily.

The consul buzzed and to Rey’s shock Ben picked up immediately. 

“Ben!” Rey cried, Leia’s dark eyes fixed intently upon her. “Where are you?”

He was silent for so long she feared the hololink connection had dropped out. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said at last. “This is all my fault. Whatever happens next, I can’t risk anyone else’s life.”

“You said you were going to speak to your mother! You said she’d get the senate guards to take action…”

“Rey,” he interrupted, “Snoke is too powerful. He would have known beforehand if I attempted anything. I’m certain he has contingency plans in place. He’s a formidable enemy.”

“Then where are you?” she asked desperately.

“You don’t need to know,” he replied, his voice low. “This mess is of my own making and I will clean it up.”

Rey gripped the cold edges of Leia’s stone desk. “You’re heading to him now, aren’t you?” she said, her voice shaking. “You’re going to confront Snoke.” Ben didn’t reply and she nearly screamed in frustration. “You said he knows your every movement, that he reads your mind- he’s going to know you’re on your way.”

“I have to face him, Rey. It’s the only option.”

“Tell me where you’re going, Ben. Let me help you.”

“I’ll never forgive myself if you were hurt in any way, little one. This is my fight.”

Her eyes burned with unshed tears. “And what if he kills you?”

Rey heard a choked gasp and realised it had come from Leia, listening to the conversation with a face grown pale.

“Then Snoke can’t use me anymore, can he?” Ben said, as if he’d worked it all out to his liking.

“Your death is not a solution!” Rey found herself yelling. “There has to be another way. Please come back to me, Ben. Please, please, please…”

“Sweetheart, no,” he said, his voice reflecting the agony of his convictions. “There’s nothing else to be done. I love you, my sweet little bumpkin. Tell my mother… tell her I tried.”

The line went dead and Rey took a shuddering breath. “Ben? Ben, are you there? Ben, please answer me!”

She wanted to yell and shout, to break something large or break down and cry. Rey couldn’t breathe, the soul crushing realisation that Ben was speeding away from her just like her parents all those years ago almost too much to bear. 

She had to do something. Find him and join the fight. There was still time.

Rey lifted her face, freckles standing out starkly on blanched skin, and met the furious gaze of a woman who had once commanded whole armies.

Leia Organa-Solo spoke in a voice as cold as ice. “What the skrog is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Sandscorpions inhabit the dune sea on Tatooine.  
> \- The Senate Guard, also called the Blue Guard for the colour of their uniforms, were an elite security force of the Galactic Republic. Their duties included safeguarding the Republic Senate and the Supreme Chancellor.  
> \- The Togrutas come from the planet Shili. The most well known member of the species would be Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker’s padawan. Their montrals allow them to sense movement using echolocation.


	26. Ahead Of The Lawmen

“Tell me everything.”

Rey thought she’d seen the Chancellor in all her formidable glory before, but she realised now that version had been tempered by her role as mother and politician. The person standing before Rey with her spine snapped straight and her brown eyes as hard as steel was the one they whispered about when they told stories of Princess Leia, the woman who saved an entire galaxy from an evil empire.

The Chancellor asked her people to clear out the room, everyone except the Togruta female whom she referred to as Kirames. Leia’s two guards also remained, and the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 lingered close by. Leia had already requested Artoo track Ben’s location based on his hololink band and then she’d turned to Rey.

Rey’s mind was full of the urgency of the situation and she was even more blunt than usual. “A Force sensitive dark side user befriended Ben as a child. Snoke has been indoctrinating Ben with his philosophies and recently revealed his plans to overthrow the New Republic. He wants Ben to be a rallying point, but Ben refused to cooperate. Snoke revealed the Knights of Ren are his minions and cannot be trusted, so Ben has gone to confront Snoke by himself rather than endanger any one of us.”

In the silence that followed Threepio could be heard to declare, “Oh, my!”

“How?” Leia asked, looking shaken. “How could this happen?” 

Rey considered a multitude of answers and fell back on what she thought was the most self-explanatory one. “Ben knows about his link to Darth Vader.”

Leia visibly flinched. “That’s not possible.”

Rey steeled herself to speak necessary truths. “Ben overheard an argument you had with your husband where he used your family connection as an insult.”

“Oh,” Leia said, her face stricken. “Oh, no. Ben must hate me for hiding the truth.”

Rey felt remorse at the pain she’d caused the Chancellor, but she had to make her listen. “It’s why Ben left home and tracked down the Knights of Ren. Do you realise they’re Force users as well?”

“I suspected as much,” Leia said, her lips thinning. “I’m Force sensitive too, you know. It runs in the family.” She bowed her head. “All this time, I thought he was rebelling over Han. Damnit, I wish Luke were here.”

“Who’s Luke?”

Leia hesitated for a fraction of a second before explaining. “Luke Skywalker was my twin brother, trained to be the last Jedi hope. He was there at the very end in Emperor Palpatine’s throne room. He watched both Palpatine and Darth Vader die.” She paused to collect her thoughts. “After the end of the war, Luke wanted to restore the Jedi order. He believed it was his purpose and his first pupil was me.” Leia smiled sadly as she relived old memories. “We came very close to finishing my training, but I was always distracted by the politics of forming a new government, always leaving camp to receive another ambassadorial delegation or attend a trade treaty. That was my true calling. And then Han and I married and I became pregnant and time just disappeared…” Regret flittered across her face. 

“Luke went looking for other Force sensitive beings to train and found a woman named Mara Jade. She was a smuggler by trade and it seemed a happy coincidence they’d found each other. I was so happy when he told me they’d fallen in love.” Leia paused, her eyes growing dark. “But it turned out to be a lie. Mara was the Emperor’s weapon from beyond the grave, a dark side user trained as his personal assassin. Her final commission was to kill Luke. They battled one another and so powerful was the Force that radiated from them that they flattened the surrounding forests of Yavin.” Leia bowed her head, twisting her hands. “The fight killed them both, but I think Luke died from a broken heart. The love of his life turned out to be nothing more than a poisoned arrow, and his dream of a new Jedi temple was unrealised.”

“Chancellor, I’m sorry to hear about the loss of your brother, but what does it have to do with Ben?” Rey knew she sounded impatient.

“I saw signs of Ben’s emerging power,” Leia admitted. “As a child if he lost his temper he’d use the Force to fling his toys across the room. It scared me. Luke could have been the teacher Ben needed, someone to guide him, someone he could confide in. Instead, after Luke’s death, I didn’t want anything to do with the Force. I even stopped Ben from talking about it.” Leia winced. “I thought I was protecting my son.”

“That may have been the case, but you only succeeded in isolating him. Snoke took advantage of that.” Rey turned to Artoo. “Have you found anything?”

The little droid beeped and whistled but the news was bad. Ben had switched off his hololink so there was no signal to follow. 

“We have to find Ben,” Rey cried out. “He needs our help.”

 _“You_ need to find him,” Leia said, her voice surprisingly calm. “I sense the Force in you, Rey. Its signature is familiar. Have you and Ben bonded?”

Rey turned scarlet. “What d’you mean?”

“Good grief, not that way,” Leia muttered and her Togruta assistant hid a smile. “A Force bond.”

“He healed a cut on my leg once with the Force,” Rey admitted, “and I returned the favour after he had a difficult sparring session with the knights.”

“Really?” Leia said, looking impressed. “That’s very good, Rey. Healing shows compassion which is of the light side. It also means you might be able to sense Ben.”

“Sense him?” Rey asked eagerly. 

“Yes,” Leia said, gesturing at Kirames who moved a small table from the centre of a shaggy blue, beige and gold rug. “This is where I meditate on bad days. Sometimes it’s been the only thing preventing me from Force choking my political peers.” 

Rey dropped cross legged onto the rug and looked expectantly at Leia. “What now?”

Leia shrugged. “That’s up to you. What I’m asking you to do isn’t easy, Rey. I’ve only seen it done once before when Luke sensed Han and I were in trouble. You and Ben have shared your Force abilities with each other; you may be able to search out his presence.”

“Two sides of the same coin,” Rey declared, apropos to nothing.

Leia frowned. “Excuse me?”

But Rey had already shut her eyes, settling her palms on her knees. Something Leia said rung true in her soul. Her furrowed brow smoothed out and tight lips softened.

_Ben… Ben, where are you?_

She took a deep breath, slowing her pulse, shutting out the voices around her. Words came unbidden to her mind.

_Ben… darkness to my light, my soul’s mate, my heart’s desire, my one fulfillment._

_Ben… grief shared, pain divided, loneliness and sorrow._

_Ben… joy fulfilled, compassion given, sacrifices made._

_Ben… my other half, we are one in the Force._

Rey gasped, eyes flying open. Ben was battling a dozen soldiers, his crimson lightsaber ablaze in his hand. The room was dark and cold. No, not a room, a passageway of some sort. Enclosed. She felt every thrust of his sword, the rage that pulsed through him like thunder, the determination that was white fire in his veins. Darkness warred with light and it was very, very good.

She felt his muscles tighten, his mouth forming a word even as he deflected blaster fire. 

“Rey?”

She shuddered and suddenly she was back in the Chancellor’s office. “I know where he is,” she said, her face set.

Leia’s first command after Rey provided the details of Ben’s location on a holographic map produced by Artoo was to find and imprison the Knights of Ren. It didn’t take long to discover the six warriors were missing from their rooms. She left Kirames to organise the senate guard so she could catch up to Rey at the turbolift.

“I want you to remain behind,” Leia said and the young girl nearly laughed in her face. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Rey snapped. “I know you don’t think much of me, Chancellor, but there is nothing I won’t do for Ben and that includes storming into a bastion of Force darkness that I’m probably better equipped to deal with than your soldiers…”

“Rey,” Leia said, lifting a hand to silence her, “I’m not questioning your relationship with my son; not now and not ever again. But you know as well as I do Ben wants you safe.”

Rey’s lower lip quivered at Leia’s unexpected concern for her. “Are you planning on sitting in your office while the senate guard head out to find Ben, or will you be on one of their ships?”

Leia laughed. “Of course, I’m going.”

“I am too,” Rey said firmly. “And I’ll probably reach him first since I don’t have to wait around for the military to get organised.”

She turned to leave and Leia said, “Wait.”

The older woman reached inside her robes and pulled out a silver hilt. Pointing it skyward, she thumbed a button. A clear blue beam ignited, drawing a gasp from Kirames who was on a hololink call across the office. 

Leia gave Rey a smug smile. “Kirames is a good friend, but she only thinks she knows all my secrets.”

“Your lightsaber?” Rey said in awe.

Leia nodded. “Luke made it for me and insisted I hang onto it even after I left the way. Take it.” 

Rey swallowed hard but didn’t touch the weapon. Leia shut it off and pressed the hilt into her hands. 

“Take the lightsaber and save my son, Rey from Jakku.”

Rey nodded at last, stepping onto the turbolift. Beeping and whistling loudly, Artoo rolled inside as well. She looked at Leia who smiled. 

“Artoo has seen many a battle and will assist you greatly.”

“Do be careful, Artoo,” Threepio trilled as the turbolift doors shut.

Artoo beeped low, asking Rey a question.

“We’re finding our own reinforcements,” she told the little droid.

Leia had placed 500 Republica on high alert so Rey found Finn, Rose and Snap in the server kitchen surrounded by mugs of caf. 

“Rey, are you okay?” Finn asked, looking relieved as she walked through the doors. 

She shook her head. “Not really, no. Ben’s in trouble.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Finn declared, throwing his hands in the air.

“What’s going on, girly?” Snap asked.

The older man looked tense and Rey realised here was another veteran of the Imperial War. She sketched out the threat of Snoke without going into detail about Ben’s personal involvement in the matter, only that he’d run off to face a dark lord attempting to bring down the New Republic.

“Another one,” Snap muttered, shaking his head. “How do these spider-roaches keep crawling out of the darkness?” 

“You have an idea, Rey,” Rose said, watching her closely. 

“I know where Ben had gone,” she told them. “Leia provided me the codes to Ben’s Nabooan craft since he’s taken his command shuttle. I’m going after him and I wanted to know if you guys will join me. The Chancellor is organising the military but I’m afraid they might take too long. Ben needs my help now.”

“Count me in, girly,” Snap said, slamming down his mug so hard its contents slopped onto the polished white counter.

Rey laughed, taken aback by this virtual stranger’s willingness to help. “Thank you,” she said with feeling.

She glanced at Finn who grinned. “Of course, I’m with you, Rey. Us desert rats need to stick together.”

Rey felt a burst a relief. Finn’s presence would steady her as they ventured into a dangerous situation. 

Rose abruptly pushed back her chair and stood to her feet. “Come with me,” she said.

Rey fought disappointment at Rose’s reaction but did as she was bidden, Artoo, Finn and Snap tagging along curiously. They walked into Rose’s room and found the brunette on her knees, digging under her bed. At last, she pulled out a wooden box and opened the lid. There was momentary silence.

“Um, Rose,” Finn spoke at last, “why do you have multiple blasters under your bed?”

“Holy Sith, girly,” Snap mumbled, sounding awed.

Rose gave them a sheepish smile. “This is what happens when your parents used to be spies for the Rebellion,” she said. “Accumulating weapons becomes a matter of course.”

“Do they still work?” Snap demanded.

“Cleaned and tested every week,” Rose said, lifting the box.

He picked a chunky looking blaster and aimed it at a scarf that had slipped from its peg.

“Not indoors, Snap!” Rose declared and the older man grunted.

Artoo twittered furiously and Rey mumbled to him, “I agree. Hazardous.”

She glanced at Finn who was staring at Rose as if seeing her for the first time. Rey was unable to suppress a smile.

“So you own all these weapons,” Finn said dumbly.

“Yup,” Rose replied, trying to appear nonchalant but failing utterly thanks to the hectic blush on her cheeks. 

“And you know how to use them.”

“Yup.”

“Seriously?”

That question finally ruffled her feathers. “I’m not only a server, Finn. I’m a person too, with family and a history and like and dislikes. After my parents died, Paige and I used to go into the forest and hunt for runyip so we had something to eat. These old blasters came in plenty handy.”

Finn blinked. “I’m sorry, Rose. I guess I’ve never really asked about you before.”

“No, Finn,” she said getting to her feet, weapons in hand, “we usually talk about what you want.” 

“Oh, boy,” Snap muttered under his breath.

Rey swallowed a gleeful _tee-hee,_ instead announcing, “We should go, guys.”

No one argued.

As they pulled on jackets and boots, Rey considered the group they made and wondered for the first time what she thought she was doing. Here they were, a scavenger, an ex-stormtrooper, the orphaned daughter of Rebellion gunners and a former Rebellion pilot. Did she really think they were any match for Snoke and his army of darkness?

Rey squared her shoulders and gripped Leia’s lightsaber hilt like a talisman. All she knew was she had to try, not just for Ben, but for the survival of the galaxy itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Kirames Kaj was a Togruta female politician who served as Supreme Chancellor when Obi-Wan Kenobi was a padawan.  
> \- Mara Jade as a character is no longer canon though she appear in multiple novels. She was trained in the Force by Emperor Palpatine, becoming one of his personal assassins, and then went rogue after his death. Her final mission was to kill Luke Skywalker but she refused to obey. Mara and Luke kept running into each other in her new role as a smuggler and eventually they fell in love. Mara took the surname Skywalker and devoted her life to the New Jedi Order. She had a son with Luke whom they called Ben. In this version, Han and Leia had twins named Jaina and Jacen Solo. Jacen turns to the dark side and kills Mara.  
> \- The Battle of Yavin led to the destruction of the Death Star.  
> \- Leia confessed to Rey that her Force meditations were the only thing preventing her from causing a galactic incident in _The Rise of Skywalker_ novelisation.  
> \- Spider-roaches are found primarily in Coruscant’s underworld.  
> \- Runyip had striped coats and Poe Dameron was known to wear a jacket made of runyip leather.


	27. Riffraff

Ben was in Coruscant’s underworld.

For the sake of speed and because he already seemed to know where he was going, Rey handed the wheel of the chrome spacecraft to Snap. He’d taken one look at the map Artoo beamed from his projector and flown them downwards, cutting across bustling skylanes until all was gloom and darkness.

On the surface of the planet, skyscrapers served as homes and businesses for the wealthy and powerful. Snap explained that even during the Imperial War, while the rest of the galaxy decayed and the average citizen became disenfranchised, Coruscant’s wealthy continued their indulgent lifestyles seemingly oblivious to the changes around them.

Blue collar Coruscanti workers filled the shadowed walkways in between towering buildings, living reasonably comfortable lives in lower level housing blocks, and below these housing blocks thrived Coruscant’s underworld. There were thousands of levels beneath the surface, hiding a vast criminal population and billions of beings too poor for literal upward mobility. 

“Some of those tragic creatures have never seen the sunlight in their lifetime,” Snap said, his tutorial filling the worried spaces of Rey’s mind. 

She was grateful for the distraction. 

“Ben told me it’s chaos down there with entire sectors run by gangsters,” she said subduedly, remembering their one conversation on the subject.

Snap gave her a sharp look. “Young Solo’s not wrong. Go down a thousand levels and you’ll find plenty of unrest. Go down four thousand and it might as well be wild space.” 

“No wonder Snoke set up base there,” she mused. “It’s a perfect hiding place- he’s still living on the galaxy’s central planet and yet completely hidden from New Republic eyes.”

Rey turned her head and saw Finn and Rose in the adjoining section, still not talking to each other. She wondered if she and Ben had been this awkward at the start. 

She left the co-pilot’s seat and joined them. “Finn, I owe you an apology.”

“What are you talking about, Rey?” He looked at her in surprise.

“The hardest thing I’ve ever had to do was allow a man to love me,” she said with alarming honesty. “I had no idea how much I was holding back until Ben and his overwhelming personality broke through. I see now I’ve been keeping you at arm’s length and that wasn’t fair to either one of us.”

Finn gave her a sad smile. “I guess you needed something big to risk it all. That wasn’t us, peanut. I’m glad I have you in my life, so you never need to apologise.”

Rey glanced at Rose, fiddling with her blaster rifle and pretending not to listen to their conversation. “A little risk goes a long way,” she murmured, gazing meaningfully back at Finn.

“I- I know,” he spluttered. Taking the hint, Finn walked over to sit next to Rose. “So… my stormtrooper training was quite a few years ago. Any tips on how to use these things?”

Rose gave him a shy smile.

Feeling pleased with herself, Rey returned to the cockpit. She sucked in her breath at what she saw.

Coruscant’s underworld was a city beneath a city; thousands of dingy dwellings and buildings squeezed in between the bases of massive skyscrapers and infrastructure that serviced the whole planet. The streets and alleyways were narrow and some areas looked abandoned. There was no natural light down there. 

“Not many flyers,” Rey said out loud.

Snap grunted in agreement. “A train system connects different sectors. It’s a risk to own an airspeeder with no cam droids watching. Any monitoring technology set up by the Republic has been dismantled.” He suddenly pulled up their craft. “There- that’s what we’re looking for.”

Rey followed his pointing finger to what looked like a huge tunnel.

“Ventilation shafts,” Snap explained. “It’s the quickest way to navigate the different levels when you’re heading as deep as we are. You might want to buckle up.”

Rey strapped herself in and Artoo beeped as he clamped his stout body to the ship’s floor. Snap dropped them down the portal and Rey felt like she was free falling, her stomach growing queasy.

“Woah!” Finn yelled from somewhere behind them.

“Hold on,” Snap called out somewhat belatedly.

Despite her anxiety to get to Ben, Rey couldn’t help a chuckle. After a few more minutes of the intense drop, Snap pulled the nose of the ship upwards, slowing their progress.

“Welcome to Level 5000, everybody,” he said, swooping out of the shaft. 

Rey stared at a whole new world- a nightmarish place with a black grid overhead instead of sky and massive power conductors sparking with purplish white lightning. The whole level glowed crimson.

“What is this place?” Finn demanded, appearing from behind them.

“This is Coruscant’s central power grid, isn’t it?” Rose asked in awe. 

“Yup,” Snap replied. “Not even the gangsters come here.” Snap landed the flyer on a blocky construct that wasn’t sparkling with ion charges and turned to Rey. “This is it.”

She grasped Leia’s lightsaber hilt. “Let’s go.”

“Woah, what’s the plan?” Finn demanded, as she opened the hull doors. 

“Get to Ben any way we can,” Rey replied, stepping into the ion scented atmosphere with Artoo rolling ahead.

“Sounds good to me,” Rose declared, blaster rifle at the ready.

Rey swore she heard Finn say something to Snap about “females as crazed as rathtars”. 

Artoo led them to a corner of the black steel construct and beeped low.

“No, not the front entrance,” Rey told the droid. “Is there an entryway through the ducts?”

Whistling softly, the droid used a clamp to remove a portion of what had looked like a seamless black surface to Rey and began interfacing with the building’s A.I. After a few seconds, Artoo disengaged and led them around the side. His tools buzzed as he unscrewed a round sheet metal grid, opening it up to reveal a narrow tunnel covered in shiny silver heat resistant material.

“Stay out here, Artoo,” Rey instructed. “Once the Chancellor arrives with reinforcements, you let her know where we’ve gone.”

The blue and white droid whistled once. 

“We’ll be careful,” Rey promised.

She glanced at her companions who nodded their readiness. 

Rey took the lead, crawling on her hands and knees through the circular duct. There was no dust to deal with and she wondered if the charged atmosphere prevented things in the air from settling. The others shuffled along behind her, trying to be as quiet as possible.

They came to an exit port leading into a corridor and Rey reached out with the Force. “Two life forms,” she reported in low tones.

Behind her, Rose looked puzzled by her instinctive knowledge but didn’t question it.

“We can take them,” Snap hissed from the rear.

Rey ignited Leia’s blue lightsaber, the comforting hum particularly loud in the confined space, lighting the way. 

“What the kriff?” she heard Finn mutter but didn’t have time to explain.

Rey sliced her way through the metal cover of the exit portal and dropped nimbly to the ground. The two life forms she’d sensed were human males, their backs turned to her, blasters clutched to their chests. They turned around at the disturbance she’d caused with her arrival and stared at her in shock, but then one of the guards came alive and took a shot. 

Rey parried the blast almost without thinking. By then Rose was on the ground beside her and she took out the two men with judicial shots to the heart.

Rey stared at her sweet friend who shrugged like a seasoned commando. “Just like hunting meat on Hays Minor.”

Finn landed more unsteadily on the cement floor. “Did you kill those guys?” he gasped.

“My blaster is set to stun,” Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

“Well done, girly,” Snap grunted once he’d pushed his more considerable bulk through the grate.

The four friends continued their journey through the dark corridors. The walls and floors were plated in steel, their only light the glow of Rey’s lightsaber and occasional luminescent squares set into the walls. As they moved through the building, they came across more armed guards, but with Rey’s Force foresight on their side they were easily able to take down threats as they emerged. At last they arrived at the end of a corridor and Rey hesitated. 

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked.

“I think we’ve reached Snoke’s command centre. There must be two dozen guards around the corner.”

“This time we need a plan,” Finn said firmly.

“Easy,” Rose said. “We lay down fire and distract the guards so Rey can get inside.”

“Seriously?” Finn groaned. “How is that a plan?” 

“I knew I should have started that new diet the wife’s been nagging me about,” Snap said unexpectedly.

Rey took a deep breath as Rose sauntered into the middle of the corridor, in plain sight of Snoke’s soldiers. 

“Hi, everyone,” the brunette said with a waggle of her fingers. She then lifted her blaster and stunned three guards in quick succession.

Blaster fire filled the corridor and Rose took off running with Finn and Snap hot on her heels. Rey watched as a large number of soldiers followed in their wake, clearing the way for her. She centred herself in the Force before stepping into the fray. There were still six soldiers left behind and Rey deflected blaster fire with her lightsaber, learning to angle the blue blade so the enemy was struck down by their own ricocheting shots.

It was strange how easy this was coming to her, how smoothly she was able to flow with the Force. She even spun once, ducking low and kicking out her leg to take down a solider before knocking the man out with the butt of her hilt. It was a move she’d seen Ben perform while sparring with the knights.

Ben. This was because of her link with Ben. They had a connection that was always there, like a quiet hum in the background of her mind. Somehow, almost instinctually, she understood how he accessed his powers, even if she didn’t completely understand them. It was as if his training had become hers. Awe filled her as the realisation came but Rey told herself to focus on the task at hand.

Once she had taken out the remainder guards, she was able to assess the entryway, a thick steel vault that was currently sealed. Rey slowly pushed the burning blade of Leia’s lightsaber into the door, straining to hold her weapon steady as the saber began to cut through metal. She wondered why no one on the other side was rushing out to confront her as she concentrated. 

Ben was waiting. He needed her- of that she was certain.

At last the vault door clicked open, her lightsaber slicing through the locking mechanism hidden within. Rey pushed it open and her heart nearly stopped beating at what she saw.

Ben… but not her Ben, his face bloody and twisted, his eyes gleaming in the fire of his red saber. Littered around him were the bodies of the Knights of Ren and at least two dozen other soldiers. He was currently doing battle with Ap’lek, the last of them. 

Deep inside the shadowed room was a tall, thin creature, bald with grey flesh, his face sunken on one side as if from a great wound. He wore golden robes and seemed an ancient being, but there was nothing frail about this male. Radiating from his cold, emotionless form were waves of malevolent power. Despite the carnage around him, Snoke seemed pleased. Why was Snoke pleased?

“That’s right, my boy,” he spoke, his dry voice gleeful. “You have never been more powerful as you are now. Channel your hatred and rage, possess the dark side of the Force and bend it to your will. The foe is yours to defeat.” 

Rey felt revulsion prickle her spine at Snoke’s baiting words. He was spurring Ben on, demanding greater violence. She glimpsed a flicker of movement from the corner of her eye and dropped to the ground, just in time to avoid blaster fire. Rey scuttled across the steel plated floor to take refuge behind a large pillar, catching sight of her attacker.

This was no ordinary soldier- there was no mistaking the ginger hair of Hux. He looked even paler than usual, his face sweaty with fear. He shot at her again and Rey ducked back behind the pillar, the blast ringing loudly in the dark chamber. It was one thing deflecting a dozen blaster shots, turning the ricocheting energy pulses into her own personal weapons by hoping some hit their marks, but trying to do that with one lone gunman was a different proposition. 

She was so close to Ben and yet so far. She dared not yell in case it distracted him, giving Ap’lek the opportunity to wound him. But what was the point of coming all this way only now to be killed by a man with a blaster rifle? Rey felt overwhelmed, fear and doubt turning her skin clammy.

_Use the Force, Rey._

The voice seemed to come from outside of her, though it echoed in her mind and heart.

 _How?_ she raged internally. All she’d been taught to do was lift things and float them across a room. It was a miracle she hadn’t cut off her own arm with Leia’s lightsaber.

_Use the Force._

Rey lifted her head and standing beside her, as insubstantial as a ghost, was a male figure. Even in his translucent form she could tell his hair was sandy blonde and his eyes bright blue. He wore beige and brown robes.

_Rey, the Force will always be with you. Always._

Her breath caught in her throat, her heart swelling inside her chest. There was something familiar about this man’s steady gaze.

“Luke? Luke Skywalker. How…?”

_Bring back the balance, Rey, as I did._

Rey stared at the second man who had appeared beside Luke, his robes white, his smile reminiscent of his grandson’s. 

“Anakin,” she whispered, tears turning her eyes shiny.

Rey felt a strange calm settle over her mind, her awareness of the Force growing stronger and more resolute. She stepped out from behind the pillar where she’d been crouched and lifted her hand, doing exactly what Ben had taught her in their private sessions.

Hux’s blaster rifle went flying from his hands, hitting the ceiling and breaking into several pieces. He stared at Rey with bulging eyes and she now turned her focus onto him, slamming the man against a wall and knocking him unconscious. 

Rey looked back at Luke and Anakin, but they were gone. She blinked, wondering if she’d seen them at all. Now was not the time for her to lose her marbles. 

She turned to see Ben swing his crimson lightsaber in a savage arc, the blade slicing through Ap’lek’s neck like a hot knife through butter, severing head from shoulders. The knight’s body dropped to the ground, his head rolling into a corner. A pool of blood grew beneath the spurting stump of his neck, the liquid appearing as black as night.

“Ben!” Rey cried, reaching out to him.

He faced her, his expression hard and twisted, and his eyes… his beautiful amber eyes were bloodshot, the irises a burning yellow.

“Ben?” Rey whispered, dropping her hand. 

Snoke began to laugh, a high, cruel sound that echoed through the chamber. “You’re too late, my dear. Ben Solo is no more. The galaxy will tremble before the might of Kylo Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Some details on Coruscant’s underworld comes from the Star Wars novel _Thrawn_ and others from _The Clone Wars_ animated series. Coruscant’s Level 5000 appears in an episode of the animated series.  
> \- Han and Chewie had three Rathtars with flailing tentacles aboard their freighter.  
> \- Force ghosts are the soul and essence of a deceased Force sensitive who has committed a final act of selflessness and can now linger in the physical world. They draw on the Force link of the living person to become more solid.  
> \- The words spoken by Luke and Anakin Skywalker are the same words they say to Rey in Palpatine’s throne room in _The Rise of Skywalker._


	28. Otherwise We'd Get Along

“Ben, are you alright? It’s me, Rey.”

As hard as it was to do, Rey ignored Snoke’s mocking words, stepping over dead bodies and pools of blood to reach Ben’s side. His head was bowed, his shoulders slumped, chest heaving from his recent battle.

“Ben?” She reached out to touch him, but he cringed before her fingers could connect. “Ben, please… what’s wrong?”

“I need you to leave, Rey,” he said, his voice as deep as a pit.

The request hurt worse than actual blaster fire to the heart would have done. 

“Why?”

He lifted his head and she tried not to flinch upon seeing his blazing yellow gaze. “I have become what I was always meant to be. It’s no longer safe for you to be here.”

“No,” Rey said, stepping closer even though it cost her to do so. “You’re wrong, Ben. You can fight it. You’re more than this.”

“Foolish girl,” Snoke declared. “Are you the reason why my apprentice’s will wavered? He hid you from me. A pity. Two Force users under my tutelage would have guaranteed my dominance.”

Rey scowled at the dark creature. “What does that say about his belief in you, Snoke? He protected me rather than curry favour with you. Ben Solo is stronger than anything you have done to him.”

Snoke gave a cold laugh. “You are mistaken, child. The Force has changed him, transformed him. Those who use the dark side are bound to serve it. Your Ben is gone. Left behind is Kylo Ren and he will ascend to the place carved out by Darth Vader, fulfilling his destiny.”

Her heart sank and the hands that held the blue lightsaber trembled. 

“Rey… leave. Now.” From his corner Ben spoke the words roughly.

She realised something in that moment. As much as Ben was consumed by lust for power, the dark side of the Force oozing from him like a sickening fog, a part of the man she loved was aware enough to be worried for her. 

“Ben Solo!” she yelled. “You need to stop this self-indulgent bantha poodoo and recognise the truth. You’re a good man. I would accept your hand any day.”

He uttered a frustrated growl. “Rey, I don’t have the strength to deny the dark side. You don’t understand. This power I feel is overwhelming. It’s become a part of me.”

“Fine, if you won’t help yourself, then I’ll do it my way.”

She shifted her stance and he frowned. “Rey, what are you doing?”

“Ben,” she said, teeth gritted, “do you trust me?”

He tilted his head curiously.

Rey launched herself at Snoke, lightsaber held high. The creature cackled, raising his hand and releasing a bolt of lightning. It hit her in the chest, sending her screaming to the ground. Snoke held the beam of energy for several seconds longer than needful, the bolt glowing purple with a white hot heart, and Rey writhed with unimagined pain.

“A scavenger girl is no match for me,” Snoke roared, his expression livid that she would even try to come after him.

Rey staggered back to her feet, determined though her limbs shook. “I don’t have to be a match for you,” she gasped, advancing once more.

Again, Snoke lit her up with a bolt of lightning, his crooked mouth twisting into a version of a smile as he enjoyed the power that surged through him. Rey screamed and fell to her knees, her spine bent nearly backwards as her body absorbed the devastating blast.

And then Ben was there, his arms wrapping around her shaking form, pulling her close to him.

“Ben…” she whispered.

“What the hell are you doing, bumpkin?” he demanded, sounding more like himself.

Rey lifted her face and looked into his eyes. They were clearer now, still red rimmed but his irises were no longer yellow. “Bringing you back,” she whispered. “If you won’t believe in yourself, my love, then believe me.”

His grip around her tightened. “What does a skinny little street rat know about me?”

“That you’re a prince and a scoundrel and it’s a very attractive combination.”

Ben almost laughed and Rey sat up shakily.

“She is an impediment in your path,” Snoke said, lifting his hand once more.

“No!” Ben yelled, glaring at the tall creature. “Enough. You’ve made your point.”

“You have compassion for her,” Snoke said incredulously.

“Not just compassion,” Ben admitted. “I love her.”

“Love?” Snoke spat. “A mere girl is no substitute for the dark side of the Force.” The shadowy being advanced upon them. “You disappoint me, Lord Ren. Your promise of raw power was something I looked forward to, but now it will be squandered in death.”

“You’re wrong,” Ben declared, igniting his lightsaber. 

He met the energy of Snoke’s lightning with his blade, putting his whole body into holding back the attack from his former friend. Rey struggled to her feet though she wasn’t sure what she could do.

“I will destroy you both,” Snoke screamed, releasing a second blast that Rey met with Leia’s blade.

And now, shoulder to shoulder, Rey felt something she never had before. The living Force surrounded her, embraced her, held her up and strengthened her, emanating as much from the man beside her as it did from every living thing around them. Ben met her gaze, his eyes as clear as crystal, amber as warm as sunshine, and she knew he felt it too.

Together they turned to confront the dark lord before them, no longer struggling to withstand the strength of his abilities. Rey watched Snoke’s dawning horror as he felt the shift in the Force now that she and Ben stood together. Their bond- refined in the fire of mutual searching, shared grief, rage and hate, but also of compassion and empathy- was something he had not foreseen.

“Impossible,” he breathed, “you’re a dyad in the Force.”

“Damn straight,” Rey replied, uncertain what he meant but riding high on her connection to Ben.

“Two sides of the same coin,” Ben murmured, making Rey’s heart swell. 

Lifting his hand, Ben pushed back at the energy that crackled from Snoke’s open palms. Snoke grunted but stood firm.

Ben glanced at Rey. “Join me,” he said. 

She took one hand off the pommel of her lightsaber and added her strength to his. Snoke’s blazing bolt of lightning shivered and rippled, before it rebounded back on him, striking the shadowy figure and lighting him up. Snoke howled like a ravening beast, twisting in the air, his body shrivelling until all that was left were charred remnants. Snoke was dead. 

Rey switched off the blue lightsaber and dropped her hands, breathing hard. The amount of energy in the room had her skin humming and hair crackling. She turned to Ben who was looking at the pile of ashes that had been his former mentor and manipulator with something akin to disbelief.

Before she could say anything, the vault door was pushed open even further and a dozen men in blue military uniforms poured inside. 

“All clear!” one of them yelled.

Rey pointed at Hux’s slumped body and two soldiers rushed over to cuff the pale man.

“I guess he’s not a general anymore,” she muttered, and Ben gave a snorting laugh.

Rey began to giggle as well, more in relief than good humour, but her laughter dried up when Leia walked into the chamber. The Chancellor had changed into more utilitarian clothes and she was holding a blaster rifle with ease that came from experience.

She took in the sight of her son, covered in cuts and bruises, and Rey, still pale from Snoke’s attack, and rushed over to them, wrapping her arms around both in a group hug that had Ben staring at Rey over the top of his mother’s head.

“You’re safe,” she said, her relief palpable.

“Have you seen the others?” Rey asked as soon as the Chancellor released them.

“They’re fine,” Leia assured her. “Snap was a little singed around the ankles, but that’s because he wasn’t as quick as the other two. Once the captain of the guard saw the number of terrorists they’d stunned, he offered Finn and Rose the opportunity to join his ranks.”

Rey exhaled in relief. She couldn’t imagine either one accepting, but as long as they were alive and unharmed she didn’t care what her friends chose to do next. Around them Leia’s soldiers were handcuffing and removing the bodies of Snoke’s makeshift army. Rey waited to be asked to leave.

To her surprise, Leia turned to her son, her hand still wrapped around Ben’s arm as if afraid he might disappear if she let go. 

“Ben, I should have told you the truth about our family.”

“That my grandfather was a Sith dark lord who nearly brought the galaxy to its knees? That Vader’s blood runs in my veins? Yes, mom, you should have said something,” he replied with a scowl.

“No, not that,” Leia said, surprising him. “I mean, yes that, but I also should have told you that in the end Vader turned back to the light.”

Ben’s expression stiffened. “What did you say?”

Leia sighed deeply. “I hated Vader. He tortured me for information once, did you know? Granted, he didn’t realise I was his daughter, but that shouldn’t have made a difference. And then he stood by as my home planet of Alderaan was destroyed using the Death Star, ending billions of lives. When Luke told me he was our biological father, I couldn’t accept it. I had a father already; a good man who’d raised me as his own. There was no need for Darth Vader to be anything other than a monster. Except he wasn’t.”

“I don’t believe you,” Ben declared, his face tense with anger, his beautiful mouth trembling. “Vader was committed to the dark side, dedicated to the knowledge and power it would bring.”

“Until Luke revealed himself as his son,” Leia said gently. “Luke laid down his lightsaber instead of battling Vader and the Emperor tried to kill him for his compassion. That was when Anakin Skywalker emerged from the shadows of a corrupt soul. He killed the Emperor but was grievously injured in the battle. In the end, Anakin died saving his son. There was good still in him.”

“No,” Ben whispered.

“Anakin’s return to the light is what saved the galaxy. Luke was the catalyst, but Anakin’s choice ended Emperor Palpatine’s reign. Without him, the Rebellion would have failed.” Leia stepped closer, laying a hand on Ben’s cheek. “You think you have darkness inside of you, son, but we all do. The legacy of heroic sacrifice from your grandfather and father and uncle outweighs any evil you might perceive in our bloodline. You were born to greatness, Ben, and you were intended for the light.”

“I’m too late, aren’t I?”

“Dad?” Ben gaped as a tall figure strode into the darkened chamber, a moaning Wookie right behind him, bowcaster held at the ready.

“I called your father,” Leia said unnecessarily.

Han walked up to Ben and clapped him awkwardly on one shoulder. “Good to see you’re in one piece, kid.”

Ben rolled his eyes as Rey stood electrified at the sight of the tall, lanky man in the leather jacket, his hair turned silver but just as thick and unruly as his son’s.

The Wookie moaned and pushed past Han to hug Ben. At last Ben smiled, hugging him back. 

“Hi, Uncle Chewie.”

Suddenly, Rey wished she wasn’t there. This was Ben’s family, his people. Never had she felt more different from him than she did in this moment, seeing the very ones who loved him and raised him. What did she know about his life, his world? She didn’t belong here.

As Han began a discussion with Ben about the usefulness of lightsabers versus blaster guns (though it was more argument than calm conversation) Rey began to slowly back out of the room. She would go find Finn and Rose. Even Snap was now a comrade. They could return to 500 Republica and she would wait for Ben to be done with his family reunion. And then if he still wanted to be with her, they could have a discussion about what that might look like…

“Rey.” Leia had walked away from Ben, Han and Chewbacca, her brown eyes perceptive as she looked at Rey. “They’re always like this, my dear. Better get used to it.”

Rey flushed at the implication behind her words. “Chancellor, I’m not sure…”

“And call me mom,” Leia interrupted. “All this Chancellor business is giving me a headache.”

Rey stared at Leia, mouth agape. She felt a prickle of tears behind her eyelids. “Really?”

“It takes a special kind of woman to love a Solo man,” Leia murmured, “and you’ve proven yourself to be more than extraordinary.” She gave Rey a smile. “But remember the next time you two have a fight, I told you so.”

As if reinforcing her words, Han had begun shouting about Ben stealing his blaster at the age of three and putting a hole in the hull of something called the Falcon, and Ben was yelling back it wasn’t his fault that his father was incapable of watching him for more than five seconds, and Chewie yowled something else, to which Han shouted that the furball always took Ben’s side and how dare he…

“Ben?” Rey called out, interrupting the rapidly escalating argument, “I’m hungry.”

He looked at her and grinned. “Naturally.” 

“Who’s this?” Han demanded.

“Rey’s going to be my wife,” Ben replied.

“What?” Han bellowed.

“Excuse me?” Rey snapped. “You haven’t even asked me!”

“When were you gonna tell me that our son had a serious girlfriend?” Han asked Leia.

“It makes sense for us to get married,” Ben said, looking surprised by Rey’s response.

“Sense? Is that what this is? A business transaction?” Rey flared up.

“And how was I supposed to tell you about Ben’s life when my hololink calls end up being interrupted by all those shady people trying to kill you?” Leia asked irritably.

“Wait- you call dad? When? I mean, how often?” Ben asked, transferring his gaze to his mother.

“Oh, don’t you dare, buddy,” Rey declared. “I am not marrying you until you ask me properly.”

“Were you planning on saying no?” Ben replied.

“Oh, kid, _no,”_ Han groaned and Chewie moaned in agreement.

“What?” Ben asked. “What did I do?”

“You see the kind of manners you instilled in my boy?” Leia demanded of Han.

“Woah! When did this become my fault?” Han asked, holding up his hands as if in surrender. “And he’s my boy too, thank you very much.” 

“Rey!” Ben yelled over the sound of his arguing parents.

She glared at him, hands on her hips, nearly incandescent with rage. “What?”

“Will you marry me?”

“Of course, I will, you… you…”

“Nerf herder,” Leia provided, shaking her head at Ben. “Just like your dad.”

“Congratulations!” Han declared, wrapping his arms around his son.

Rey squeaked as Chewbacca easily picked her up off the floor to embrace her. Leia was next in line, her eyes wet with tears. Han gave her a wide smile and a slap on the back, and Rey was grateful when she was finally pushed into Ben’s arms.

She looked up into his face, her heart beating hard in her chest. This was not the way she thought this day would go at all. It had turned out so much better than expected, rather like another day not so long ago when Finn had tried to steal from a man dressed all in black at Niima market.

“I love you, street rat,” Ben said, his smile impish.

“I know, you scoundrel,” Rey replied, standing on tiptoes so she could kiss him on the mouth.

Everything around them disappeared until all that was left was the beating of their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Yellow eyes are the least of the signs of the physically corruptive influence of dark side use. Palpatine’s entire body was eventually ravaged by it.  
> \- Force dyads… sigh. It’s a complicated subject. May I recommend a brilliant article on the website Screen Rant:  
> https://screenrant.com/star-wars-novel-explains-rise-skywalker-force-dyad/  
> While a dyad can be cultivated, Ben and Rey’s connection is created by the express will of the Force itself.  
> The novelisation of _The Last Jedi_ confirms that the reason why Rey knows so much instinctively is because Kylo does. His training literally became hers through the Force.  
> Rey and Ben’s dyad is powerful because it’s a mixture of the dark and light as confirmed in the novelisations of _The Rise of Skywalker._ Ancient Jedi always intended for there to be a balance between the light and dark side of the Force, rather than eschewing one for the other. Just as Rey in her anger was able to access Force lightning, Ben in his grief over Han’s death never fully committed to the dark.  
> Luke and Leia were also a dyad. I did not know that!  
> \- Scoundrel is a name Leia also used on Han several times.  
> \- A bowcaster is a laser crossbow typically handcrafted and used by Wookies.


	29. There's So Much More

_One year later…_

“Things couldn’t get any more tense if Emperor Palpatine himself came back from the dead.”

“I could throw a live plasma charge into their midst and see what that does.”

Rey glanced at Ben and they both snickered.

“Stunning several of our more contentious guests would certainly calm proceedings,” she agreed.

“Stun?” he replied. “See, this is why you’re the better half of this union. I was thinking permanently disable.”

“Ben, you’re not meant to be here!” a scandalised voice declared.

The couple turned around to find Rose glaring at them.

“I told you we’d get caught,” Ben said coolly.

“I told you so? Is that really how you’d like to talk to me on our wedding day?” Rey asked, completely unrepentant.

Rey and Ben stood on a balcony overlooking a dozen lakes with mirror-like surfaces and surrounded by towering green mountains. They were on Naboo in Queen Soruna’s summer palace, a cluster of graceful circular buildings made of warm red stone and with dome-like green rooftops built into the base of said mountains. Under a marquee composed of thin, translucent white silk sheets, five hundred guests awaited their arrival. 

It had been an eventful year. 

After Snoke’s death and Hux’s arrest, the Senate Guard quickly rounded up the remnants of the fledgling First Order. Leia’s decisive actions in the aftermath of the incident had solidified her place as the rightful leader in the eyes of the voters. Ben, Rey, Finn, Rose and Snap all received commendations for their role in bringing down the insurgents, though Ben fought hard not to be named. He didn’t think he deserved any thanks, but his name was leaked as the one who’d faced off against Snoke. The holonews networks found him a much more compelling story than Rey. 

The next thing the holo newscasters latched onto was the engagement of Ben Solo to a former scavenger with no familial ties or political value. Somehow, Leia managed to turn that into an advantage as well, her spin doctors proclaiming it was a sign of how down to earth the Chancellor remained that her son would choose to marry such a simple girl.

Upon reading the article calling Rey ‘simple’, Ben had laughed so hard he’d snorted bantha milk through his nose. Rey was not so amused.

To Rey’s surprise, Finn and Rose chose to join the Senate Guard. Finn was now a lieutenant in a squad under the leadership of Captain Poe Dameron, flying X-wings on various peacekeeping missions. Rose discovered a knack for fixing things and was training to become an engineer at Coruscant University. The three of them stayed in close touch though Finn and Ben continued to rub each other the wrong way. Some things never changed. 

Snap had remained at 500 Republica, drawing a comfortable paycheque, drinking with his old Rebellion buddies in the evening and returning home to his Twi’lek wife and four kids at night. 

In the end, Rey and Ben decided to leave Coruscant. The way out came in the form of an invitation from Sosha Soruna. The young queen offered her nation as a place of refuge where they could live peacefully, though the couple should have realised she had an ulterior motive. 

Once they were settled into their home surrounded by placid lakes, a sight that caused Rey to weep once more, Sosha asked Ben to be Naboo’s representative in the senate. After all, Ben’s biological grandmother was from Naboo and had been former royalty herself.

Rey and Ben talked it through for a week before he finally accepted. Rey understood her future husband was born to lead, and while his involvement with Snoke made him reluctant to enter any position of power, denying the people Ben’s razor sharp intellect and compassionate heart was not something Rey wanted.

After much negotiation and petitioning of the New Republic government, Rey opened the Luke Skywalker Force Academy. There were many concessions in place to ensure Rey wasn’t creating soldiers but rather Force sensitive beings able to benefit their communities, but she now had a dozen younglings from all over the galaxy to train. Ben was also involved as a teacher and Rey spent hours reading the many books and scrolls he’d accumulated on the subject. Of course, she always found time to read about Aladdin and his princess in A Thousand and One Arabian Nights.

Rey had her own lightsaber now. Leia tried to give Rey hers but it hadn’t felt right to the young woman. After Ben recovered from the idea that his mother had once trained to be Jedi, they took a trip to the ice planet of Ilum and found the Crystal Caves. Rey discovered a gleaming kyber crystal that called to her and from it she created a hinged, two bladed saber, its design in memory of her quarterstaff on Jakku. Rey was surprised to see her blade burn a bright, clear yellow the first time it was ignited.

Ben admitted his own red saber was a corruption of Anakin’s blue blade, that he’d bled his rage and hatred into the kyber crystal under Snoke’s supervision. Rey watched in awe as he dismantled his crossguard hilt and purified its crystal through the Force, meditating inside the caves for three days and nights before the deed was done. Ben’s crossguard lightsaber now glowed white, as solid and true as anything Rey had ever seen.

The Force had one more surprise for Rey and Ben. He never did take her to see an apothecary, and news that she was pregnant stunned them both. Baby Padmé currently gurgled in her grandmother’s arms, a chubby little thing with her father’s amber eyes and her mother’s golden skin. Leia was fiercely protective of the infant and Han had already begun complaining he wasn’t allowed to hold his grandchild enough. 

Organising their wedding was so exhausting that Rey was tempted to simply elope with Ben, but in the end duty won through. Ben was now a senator, and his mother the Chancellor. Rey’s own role in establishing the academy had thrust her into the public eye. As incredible as it seemed, there was an entire galaxy’s worth of sentient beings looking forward to their nuptials. Besides which, Maz would have killed them both if she wasn’t able to dress the couple for their big day. 

Ben looked gorgeous in his black suit, the fabric encrusted with crushed gems at the lapels, collar and cuffs. Rey was in a fantasy of a white dress with a sweetheart neckline and a sweeping skirt made of a densely appliqued white crystal flowers. Her veil once belonged to Ben’s grandmother, a lace and pearl item that draped gracefully over her thickly curled chestnut red hair.

“A-hem, time to go, Senator,” Rose repeated sternly. 

Ben flashed a smile that made the other girl flush before bending over to brush a kiss on Rey’s lips. “See you soon, sweetheart.”

Rey looked up at the man she never thought she could have and felt the distant chill of old insecurities. Of course, Ben noticed. They were a dyad in the Force, after all.

“Hey,” he murmured, low enough so only she could hear, “do you trust me? Because I trust you, Rey, with all my heart and soul and life.”

“Maz won’t be happy if you make me cry and ruin Bunny’s makeup,” Rey replied.

He shrugged as if to say he didn’t care, and she knew he didn’t. His focus was her wellbeing and happiness.

“I trust you, Ben Solo,” she replied around the lump of emotion in her throat. “You’ve shown me more than I believed the galaxy could contain.”

“Do I have to pull a blaster rifle to separate you two?” Maz demanded, storming the room, resplendent in a gown of iridescent blue feathers. “It’s time.”

But Rey from Jakku knew that here and now, in this quiet moment where no one else could hear, she had already spoken her vows to Coruscant’s prince. All that was left was to live her life with this incredible man by her side. 

There was so much more to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know…  
> \- Rey’s single bladed yellow lightsaber was built from salvaged materials from her quarterstaff. She wanted to make it hinged with a double blade but changed her mind after seeing the dark vision of herself with a hinged red blade.  
> \- Entering the Crystal Cave on Ilum to find a kyber crystal was a rite of passage for Jedi younglings.  
> \- The yellow lightsaber is chosen by Jedi sentinels who strike a balance between the physical and mental disciplines of the order.  
> \- Ahsoka Tano is the only one known to have purified red kyber crystals that she found inside a deceased dark side user’s blade. Once purified, her new lightsabers burned white.

**Author's Note:**

> I became distracted by this kernel of an idea. The story came to me (as most things do) while I was trying to fall asleep. It’s a Reylo romance inspired by Aladdin; that is, if Rey was a gender bent Aladdin and Kylo Ren was the Genie and Princess Jasmine combined, and the entire Star Wars galaxy was Agrabah. To add insult to injury, I found myself humming Disney songs the entire time I wrote. I blame social distancing in this pandemic age. 
> 
> The title of this fic is very romance novel-ish (you know the kind- The Virgin and the Bandit, The Billionaire and the Thief) but it’s inspired by Aladdin’s first song in the film One Jump Ahead. The chapter titles are also taken from these lyrics. Another narrative hook you may have noticed inspired by Aladdin and Jasmine’s relationship is Ben asking Rey whether she trusts him. Eventually she says yes, but it takes time. They have to be willing to enter their bond with mutual vulnerability.
> 
> I didn’t expect this story to exist in a canon-divergent AU where the First Order hadn’t yet arisen- it just sort of came out that way. In this AU, the New Republic has flourished and the Skywalker-Solo family with it. And Leia lives! As I began to write the mother-son relationship, I realised I’ve explored Ben’s connection with Han in real time, but not with the Princess of Alderaan. A travesty I was happy to fix. 
> 
> A HUGE shout out to Wookieepedia and StarWars.com, without which my fic would have far fewer accurate Star Wars details. The end of chapter ‘did you knows’ are not relevant to the story and do not have to be read. They’re there because I love the extraordinary Star Wars universe that already exists. I researched mostly because I wanted to stay true to the Coruscant already created by George Lucas, and it seemed sad not passing on what other gems of information I did find. 
> 
> Writing this sparked joy for me and I hope you enjoyed it too. Thank you for always being such amazing readers. For those of you who’ve sacrifice the time to leave me a comment, I appreciate your interest and encouragement more than you know. Xoxo


End file.
